From Now Until Forever
by Morgan and Garcia Forever
Summary: From the moment Derek met Penelope he knew that she was the one that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, Derek got to know Penelope and she became his best friend, she became his god given solace but most of all she was his Baby Girl.
1. Chapter 1

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 1

From the moment Derek met Penelope he knew that she was the one that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with, Derek got to know Penelope and she became his best friend, she became his god given solace but most of all she was his Baby Girl.

Derek and Penelope would flirt with each other in the office and over the phone while Derek was away on cases, they also began to enjoy hanging out with the team having a few drinks at a bar after a hard case they also enjoyed each other's company while sitting at either one of their apartments watching movies while snuggled up together on the couch, Derek with his arm wrapped around Penelope's shoulder as Penelope lay her head on his shoulder.

It has been a long week the team have been away working a on a big case where the unsub tortured and killed his victims every 36 hours, but finally Penelope was able to track down the sicko who was about to begin torturing his next victim when Derek kicked down the door to where he was hiding out and the team stormed the hide out only for them to be confronted with the unsub holding a knife to the victims throat, Derek took a shot at the unsub and managed to hit him in the shoulder the unsub dropped the knife and grabbed his shoulder while Reid and Rossi grabbed the victim while Derek and Hotch arrested the unsub.

Finally the team arrived home late Friday night and Penelope was there to greet them when they arrived and after all the paper work was completed the team left the office and went home and being that it is the weekend Derek knew that he and Penelope would spend the weekend together watching movies, Derek loved their movies nights and weekends because he loved being so close to her and he loved being close to her because he had come to terms with the fact that he has fallen in love with his best friend.

After a good night sleep Derek go up and showered before he was to make his way over to Penelope's apartment but he was going to stop off at the store and get all of Penelope's favorite snacks, Popcorn, Raspberry Twizzlers, Chocolate as well as Chips and Soda, Derek gave Clooney a pat on the head as he grabbed his wallet and keys and leaves his apartment he gets into his SUV and heads for the store.

Derek grabbed all of Penelope's favorite things and headed for the cashier counter he placed the items on the counter and while he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket he noticed the woman standing behind the counter staring at him with a smile on her face but he just ignored her glances and just smiled at her as she began to ring up the items once each item was bagged he paid for his purchase and left the store, Derek got back into his SUV and drove to Penelope's apartment.

Penelope had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when she heard her apartment door open and then she heard Derek call out "Hey Baby Girl, I am here" Penelope called out and said "Ok Handsome I will be out in a minute", Derek smiles as he headed into the kitchen and put the groceries that he had bought on the counter and turned the coffee machine on and before getting out to coffee mugs, Penelope came out of the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen when she saw Derek there she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head between his shoulder blades and said "Good Morning Handsome."

Derek placed his hand on her arm and turned in her arms so that he was facing her leaning forward he placed his lips on her forehead and kissed her before he said "Good Morning Baby Girl, are you ready for a movie marathon" Penelope smiled and nodded her head and let go of Derek and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where she began searching her movie collection for the first movie to watch and she pulled out a few movies that had a little action, a little comedy as well as a little romance.

Penelope lay Big Trouble in Little China, Beloved Rogue and Stakeout on her coffee table and took a seat on the couch and waited for Derek to come and sit down with her, finally Derek appeared at the kitchen door way with a tray in his hands and on that tray was two cups of coffee and two brown paper bags that contained their breakfast Derek placed the tray on the coffee table and handed Penelope her cup of coffee before he picked up one of the paper bags and took a peek inside but that was not the right bag so he picked up the other one and handed it to Penelope, Derek then picked up his cup of coffee and his paper bag and sat back as he watched Penelope eating her breakfast and he couldn't help but smile.

After Derek and Penelope finished eating Penelope picked up the three movies and said to Derek "Handsome which movie would you like to watch first" Derek took the movies from Penelope and looked at them and picked Stakeout and handed it to Pen as he said "lets watch this one first Baby Girl" Penelope got up and walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in and then grabbed the remote and went and sat back down next to Derek, Derek took the remote from Penelope and started the movie as he put his arm around Penelope's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, Penelope's heart began to race at the feel of his arm wrapped around her she had come to terms that she loved her best friend but never acted on it because she didn't think that he reciprocated her feelings of love but little did Penelope know that Derek was completely and utterly in love with her and had been since the day they met.

Half way through the movie Derek looked down at where Penelope's head lay on his chest and noticed that she wasn't watching the movie but she was staring at a photo of the two of them so he grabbed the remote and paused the movie and looked back down at her he bought his free hand up and placed it under her chin so that he could turn her face so that she would look at him when Derek tried to look Penelope in the eye she looked away in a different direction but Derek said "Baby Girl look at me please" but still Penelope couldn't look him in the eye so Derek shifted his position on the couch, he turned and sat up so that he was looking at her.

Derek cupped her cheeks in his hands and turned her face towards him he moved his head so that he could catch her eyes with his, finally Penelope looked at him but she could feel the tears threatening to fall Derek could tell that something was playing on her mind but he wasn't quite sure what it was so he said "Baby Girl what's wrong" Penelope chocked back a sob and said "nothing is wrong Handsome" Derek looked at her with raised eyebrows and said "Baby Girl I know there is something wrong because you won't look at me and I noticed that you weren't watching the movie but you were staring at the photo of us so don't bull shit me and tell me what is wrong."

Penelope let out a loud sigh and said "I hate profilers you know, but if you really must know there is something that has been weighing heavily on my mind for a while now but I don't know how to tell you what it is" Derek caressed the side of her face as he looked at her and before he said "Baby Girl you can tell me absolutely anything, tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours" Penelope gave a half smile and said "are you sure that I can tell you anything" Derek smiles and nods as he says "yes Baby you can tell me anything no matter how big or how small it is you can tell me" Penelope took a deep breath but instead of saying what she wanted too, it came out all mumbled together.

Derek looked at Penelope with a confused expression on his face and said "what was that Baby Girl" so Penelope said in a rushed tone "I am in love with you Derek Morgan" Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing and a smile graced his lips as he moved closer to Penelope but she pulled out of his hold and got up but Derek was not finished with the conversation so he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him and she landed in his lap Derek leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers, Penelope sat there stunned but after a few seconds of feeling his lips on hers she began to kiss him back.

Penelope broke the kiss and smiled as she looked into Derek's love filled brown eyes she waited to see what Derek was going to do next, Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I am in love with you too Penelope Garcia and I have been since the moment I met you but I didn't think you felt the same way so I never built up the courage to tell you until now and now that you know I love you I don't want to waste any more time, Baby Girl please come and stay with me tonight and let me show you how much you mean to me" Penelope smiled and said "Derek I have been in love with you since the moment we met also, but I never thought that you felt the same way about me, I mean I am not exactly your normal thin leggy brunette type that you go for" Derek leant forward and buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear "Baby Girl I only chose those woman because I thought that you just wanted to be best friends and I didn't want to choose anyone that looked like you because you my beautiful Baby Girl are the only blonde I will ever need."

Penelope looked at Derek and said "Derek I am not beautiful you are just saying that" Derek sighed as he bent down and captured her lips with his again he traced his tongue over her bottom lip until she parted her lips and gave him access, now their tongues battled together while their hands roamed over each other's bodies Derek broke the kiss this time and said "Baby you are beautiful on the inside and out, you are the most caring, sweet, lovable, person I have ever met, Baby Girl will you please allow me to show you just how beautiful you are" Penelope sat their silent for a minute before she said "Ok Handsome I will stay with you tonight" Derek smiled and held Penelope in his lap, Penelope snuggled down and got comfortable and lay her head back on his chest as Derek picked up the remote and pressed play to re-start the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 2

Penelope and Derek continued to sit snuggled on the couch the movie playing in the background but neither were watching it as they were too busy exploring each other's bodies, Penelope had shifted her position so she was now sitting straddled across Derek's thighs her hands were under his shirt feeling his toned body, while one of Derek's hands was under her skirt and the other one was tangled in her blonde curls holding her head in place so that their lips stay connected Derek's hand that was under her skirt was trailing up her thigh getting close to her now heated core, Derek let out a groan when Penelope began to rock her hips back and forth which allowed him to feel the heat from her core against his stirring manhood.

Derek couldn't help himself he pulled his hands from her hair and from under her skirt and grasped her hips and pulled her down so that there was a firm contact between her core rubbing on his now rock hard manhood, Penelope broke the kiss but began to trail kisses down his jaw to his neck where she stopped and nibbled on his ear lobe before moving her lips to the sensitive skin just below his ear and that is where she began to really suck and bite gently leaving behind her mark that would tell everyone that Derek Morgan was no longer available.

Penelope continued rocking back and forth on Derek's hard-on and from what she could feel of it she knew that she was going to be one very well satisfied woman by the end of the night Penelope connected her lips to his in a heated and passionate kiss, all of a sudden she felt Derek get up so she wrapped her arms and legs around him while he supported her her ass in his hands as he carried her into her bedroom, once in her bedroom Derek placed one of his knees up on the edge of her bed and began to lay Penelope down in the middle of her bed their lips still connected as Derek bought his other knee up and tucked it under Penelope's leg so that he was able to hover over her without applying his full weight on her body.

Derek's hands began roaming over Penelope's body, as he slowly took in every little detail of her gorgeous body committing it to his memory bank for nights where they couldn't be together he would always have the images of her in his head, well better images than what he already had but this was all his fantasies coming true, Derek pulled away he was in need of some air as that kiss sure took a lot out of him, but that didn't stop his hands which were now at the sides of her breasts Derek stopped and looked at Penelope as if to seek her permission to touch her in that way and when he saw Penelope nod he knew that it ok, Derek's fingers grazed over the top of her nipples which made them rock hard but he continued until he had his fingers hooked under the straps of her dress and bra as he pushed them off her shoulders.

Penelope's breathing changed she was beginning to breath heavily all while her sensitive skin tingled from Derek's touch, when Derek got the straps of Penelope's dress and bra halfway down her arms she begins to pull her arms out, once both of Penelope's arm are free Derek takes over and pulls the top of her dress and bra down baring her beautiful breasts for the first time Derek bent down and took one of her hard pointy nipples into his mouth and began to tease it with the tip of his tongue before he sucked on it gently Penelope arched her back off the bed in pleasure.

Penelope had her ass in his lap and she was still grinding against Derek's hard-on, she let out a moan as he continued to suck on her nipples Penelope placed her hands on Derek's cheeks and bought his head up so that she was eye to eye with him and she said "Handsome make love to me please" Derek nuzzles into her neck and whispers "are you sure you want to do this Baby Girl, because we can wait if you want" Penelope shook her head and said "I am sure Derek I want to do this, I have waited too long for this."

Derek didn't need to be told twice he slipped off the bed and stood up he reached out and offered Penelope a hand and helped her to her feet pulling her close to him his hands going straight to her dress that was bunched around waist and pushed her dress down over her hips until it was pooled around her feet, Penelope's hands went to the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up his well toned body Derek took his shirt and removed it while Penelope trailed her hands back down his body until she reached his belt buckle her shaky fingers struggling to undo the buckle so Derek undid the buckle and Penelope undid the button and pulled down the zip while Derek pushed his jeans down so that they pooled at his feet he stepped out of the and now both Derek and Penelope stood there dressed only in their underwear.

Penelope bit her bottom lip as she placed her hand over the tent in his boxers and began to stroke him, Derek growled as she did this and buried his face in her neck and sucked on her sweet spot while reaching around to undo her bra, Derek got her bra off and pushed her back down on to the bed before reaching down to hook his fingers into the top of Penelope's panties and in one go he pulled them down her legs exposing her alabaster skin to his feasting eyes, Derek used his knees to spread Penelope's legs and then he striped off his boxers he moved to kneel on the bed between Penelope's legs his hands up beside her head.

Penelope reached down between their bodies and lined his erection up with her with wet core and when she felt the head of his manhood enter her a little she let go and Derek took over and began to enter inch by glorious inch and when he was balls deep he stilled to allow Penelope to adjust to his large size, when Penelope was ready she began to rotate her hips and Derek took that as a sign that he could begin to move, Derek began moving in and out of Penelope's tight pussy slowly to begin with and when they got themselves into a comfortable rhythm he began to pound in and out her until she was moaning his name and screaming "Ohhhhhhhhh Myyyyyyyyy Goddddddddd Derekkkkkkkkk" as her orgasms took over her body.

Derek felt Penelope's velvety walls clamp down on his cock, the tightness that he felt caused him to call out her name as his cock began to throb inside as spurt after spurt of cum filled her unprotected womb as they came together, Derek could no longer hold his weight off her body so he rolled on to the bed beside her and pulled her close to him Penelope rolled over so that she was facing him and when she caught her breath she said "Handsome that was absolutely" and before she could finish Derek cut her off and said "Fucking Amazing Baby Girl" Penelope laughed and said "yes, yes it was amazing" Derek kissed her lips and said "I love you so much Baby Girl" Penelope then said "I love you too Handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 3

Derek and Penelope fell asleep until Derek heard his cell phone ringing in the living room so very carefully he untangled his body from Penelope's and got up off the bed grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulled them on as he headed for the living room, Derek picked up his cell phone that had now stopped ringing and checked who had called and when he saw that it was his Mamma he smiled and pressed the green call button and put his phone to his ear he listened as it began to ring, after the third ring Derek heard "hello my Baby Boy, how are you" Derek said with a sleepy voice "I am great Mamma, how are you" Fran then said "sorry did I wake you Baby Boy" Derek smiled and said "yeah but it ok Mamma" but just as he was about to finish what he was saying Penelope walked out still naked and said "who is on the phone Handsome."

Derek could not wipe the smile from his face as he mouthed the word "Mamma" Penelope let out a gasp and said "oh shit" Derek walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, Derek had forgotten he was on the phone to his Mamma and when he realized he could hear his Mamma screaming "Derek, Derek are you still there, what is going on" Derek then said "sorry Mamma I was a little distracted for a minute" Fran smiled and said "and would the distractions name be Penelope by any chance" Derek bit his bottom lips and said "yes Mamma, but how did you know" Fran said "it is called Mamma's intuition, so how long has this been going on and you failed to tell me about it hmmmmmmmmm" Derek looked at his watch and said "well lets see we finally admitted to each other about 4 hours that we loved each other" Fran said "you treat her right my boy because if you hurt her you will have me to deal with" Derek heard his Mamma chuckle so he said "what is so funny Mamma" she replied "oh I was just thinking, that I might finally get me some cute grand-babies."

Derek then said "ohhhhhh so you want cute grand-babies already, well let me see what I can do about that" Derek looked down at Penelope who was looking up at him with her eyebrows raised as if to say we have only been together for 4 hours Fran chuckled again and said "you couldn't help yourself could you son, you slept with her already didn't you" Derek bit his lip again and mumbled "yes Mamma I did" Fran could help herself she enjoyed messing with him, only because she knew him all to well and what he was like when he went back home to Chicago to visit everything was Penelope this and Penelope that or Baby Girl this or Baby Girl that, Fran knew that Derek needed to pull his head out of his ass and tell Penelope how he felt and now that he had done that she couldn't be happier for the newly formed couple.

Fran then said "Derek can you put Penelope on the phone please I would like to speak to her" Derek pulled the phone away from his ear and places the palm of his hand over the speaker and said "Baby Girl, Mamma would like to speak to you" Penelope got a worried look on her face as she took the phone out of Derek's hand and put it to her ear and with a nervous tone to her voice she said "hello Mrs. Morgan how are you" Fran laughed and said "now listen to me Penelope there will be none of that Mrs. Morgan shit it will be either Fran or Mamma do you understand" even though Fran couldn't see Penelope she nodded her head and said "yes I understand Mrs. Mor... I mean Fran" Fran then said "now that is out of way, I just want to say I am glad that Derek finally pulled his stubborn head from his ass and told you how he felt because now when he comes home here to Chicago he can bring you with him, because all he ever does when he is home is brags about you" Penelope smiled and said "Fran it was me that actually told him how I felt about him and then he told me that he felt the same way about me" Penelope could hear that Fran had a smile on her face.

Penelope said "well it was nice to talk to you Fran but I am going to go and make something to eat" Fran said "it was nice to finally talk to you too Penelope, but please let me know if me does anything to mistreat you because he will have to deal with me if he hurts you in anyway, Derek has waited for this day to finally come and now that it has arrived he needs to take everything for granted" Penelope smiled and said "I have waited for this day too and I will let you know the minute he misbehaves and you can spank his ass, good bye Fran" Fran cracked up laughing at that comment as Penelope hand Derek back his phone.

Derek put his phone back to his ear and said "are you two plotting against me already" his Mamma said "no we are not plotting against you, but just be warned that if you hurt her I will know about it do you understand" Derek nodded his head and said "yes I understand Mamma but you won't have to worry about that because I don't plan on hurting her, I love you Mamma" she replied "I love you too Baby Boy and I am happy for you and Penelope, I will see you soon" Derek hung up the phone he leant forward and gave Penelope a gentle put passionate kiss, Penelope pulled back and said "Handsome I am starving lets get something to eat, how about you are you hungry" Derek gave Penelope his mega watt smile and moved his lips to her ear and whispered "the only thing I am hungry for is you Baby Girl, I will never get my fill of you, never."

Derek began walking towards the kitchen with Penelope still wrapped in his arms his lips attaching to the side of her neck as he started sucking just below her sweet spot which caused Penelope to moan in pleasure, they made it in to the kitchen without bumping into any walls Derek pulled his lips from Penelope's neck before pulling away long enough to grab the bag that he bought and that they had not yet gotten to eat due to being otherwise occupied, Derek picked up Penelope and carried her back into her bedroom and place her on the bed before climbing on the bed himself.

Penelope grabbed the bag out of Derek's hand and opened it and began pulling out the contents and when she saw what the contents was she turned to Derek and said "Handsome you got all of my favorite treats, thank you" Derek smiled and said "only for you my Baby Girl" Penelope opened the bag of raspberry twizzlers and pulled one out she held out to the side not realizing that Derek was so close until she felt tugging on the end of the twizzler, Penelope looked up to see Derek taking a bite off the end Penelope moved so that she was now facing Derek better and leaned in to kiss him and being that he still had part of the twizzler between his lips she took the piece between her teeth and took it from him.

After Penelope ate the piece of raspberry twizzler that she stole back from Derek she said "Handsome that was so Lady and The Tramp" Derek smiled and shook his and said "what am I going to do with you" Penelope bites her bottom lip and says "I can think of a few things you can do to me any time you want too" Derek took the bag from Penelope and placed it on the floor beside the bed then he wrapped Penelope in his arms and captured her lips with his as he rolled her under him.

Derek couldn't help himself as his hands began roaming Penelope's body before he began to trail his lips down her jaw, to her shoulder, to her breasts where he stopped to suck her nipples before continuing down her body until he reached her pubic bone when Penelope's home phone rang along with Derek's cell phone, Derek moved back up Penelope's body and kisses her lips and said "we will continue this later Baby Girl" Penelope picked up her phone and said "Hello" she then heard JJ say " Penelope you need to get to the office we have a pretty big case Derek got up and answered his cell phone and said "Morgan" he heard Hotch say "Morgan you need to get back to the office we have a case" Derek said "I will be there soon Hotch" Penelope came out of the bedroom and said to JJ "I will be there soon."

Penelope and Derek got off their phones and went back into the bedroom and quickly got dressed, once they were both dressed Derek pulled Penelope into his arms said "Baby Girl we will continue this later" he then kissed her lips and then took her hand in his as they walked in to the living room Penelope grabbed her purse while Derek picked up her go bag just in case she had to go with them and then they left the apartment hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 4

Penelope and Derek got into his SUV made their way to the BAU building, they drove in a comfortable silence but Derek couldn't resist reaching over the center console to take Penelope's hand in his, he entwined their fingers together and bought their joined hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of Penelope's knuckles.

Finally Penelope and Derek arrived at the BAU Derek pulled into a car space and turned off the engine and then he turned to face Penelope and said "lets go Baby Girl, the team awaits us" before leaning over the console to capture her lips with his in a gentle yet passionate kiss, Penelope broke the kiss and said "come on Handsome lets get inside before the team gets suspicious that something is going on between us, I don't want them to know about us just yet is that ok with you" Derek nodded his head and said "that is perfectly fine by me Baby Girl, we will tell them when the time is right."

Derek and Penelope got out of the SUV and headed for the elevator Derek held both of their go bags in one hand and his other hand was entwined with Penelope's, so Penelope pressed the button to call the elevator they didn't have to wait long as the elevator doors opened Penelope and Derek got in the elevator and Pen pressed the button to the BAU floor and the doors closed, Derek dropped the go bags to the floor and pulled Penelope into his arms he moved one hand to the back of her head as he bought his lips close to hers and whispered "it is going to be so hard not to touch while we are away on this case" Penelope smiled against his lips and said "well if we share a room together then you will still get to touch me and make love to me any time you want to and the rest of the team will not know any difference" Derek didn't say any thing he just connected his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Derek and Penelope heard the elevator ding as it arrived on their floor and they pulled apart just as the doors opened Derek picked up their go bags and they exited the elevator and headed for the room with the round table while Penelope headed for her office to grab a few things before heading to where the rest of the team was waiting for her arrival, Penelope walked into the room with the round table and sat down next to Derek and took the clicker remote for the plasma screen and began going through the case information that she had in front of her she kept her eyes on the paper work on the table so that she wouldn't have to look at the gruesome sight on the screen.

After Penelope finished presenting the case to the team Hotch said "Penelope you will coming with us on this one so you will need to grab everything you will need from your office and your go bag and wheels up in 30 minutes" everyone stood up and left the room except for Derek he stood up and picked up his iPad and then picked up his and Penelope's go bags while Penelope grabbed her stuff Derek left the room and made his way to Penelope's office so that he could help her pack what she needed to take with her a few seconds after Derek left the room Penelope left to go to her office, when Penelope reached her office she noticed that the door was slightly ajar so she knew that Derek beat her to her office so that he could give her one last kiss before they boarded the jet.

Derek was sitting on the edge of Penelope's desk when he saw the door open he let out a groan as he saw Penelope enter her office, Derek got off the desk and made his way to Penelope he pushed her office door closed and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Baby Girl this is going to be harder than first thought, I can not keep my hands off your sexy body" Penelope smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck and gently bit and sucked on the sensitive skin below his ear which cause Derek to groan a little louder this time as his body began to react to Penelope's touches, Derek had to think about something else as his cock was beginning to stiffen in his already tight jeans and he didn't need that or he was going to lay her across her desk and fuck her brains out and that would not be good because that would make them late for the jet.

Derek pulled back and said "Baby Girl we need to get your stuff together and get to the jet and we can continue this tonight at the hotel" Penelope kissed his lips and said "but I need you now Handsome, I know that you need me too" as she ran her hand over the bulge in his jeans feeling his erection that was standing at full mast and as hard as steel, Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his crotch and then grabbed her other hand and placed it in his other hand and then he put two fingers in his mouth and got the wet with saliva and then he lifted her skirt and then using his knee he gently pried her knees apart to give himself a little more room as he placed his fingers over her panty clad pussy finding her clit he began to gently tease her, Penelope couldn't help herself as she moaned in pleasure as Derek played with her clit she could feel her juices beginning to flow as her orgasm approached Derek felt Penelope begin to shudder under his ministrations so he stopped and removed his hand from under her skirt.

Penelope continued to shudder as her orgasm took over her body but when she realized that Derek had stopped what he was doing she looked up at him as she slapped his chest and said "that was so not fair Handsome I was just about there" she pouted and Derek lowered his head towards hers and said "well that is what happens to naughty girls who get their man all worked up and horny, they get punished" Penelope then said "but now I have to get on the jet with soaking wet panties" Derek looked at her with a mischievous smile and said "no you don't" and he pulled her skirt up again and hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of her panties and began to pull them down her legs when he got them to her ankles he lifted her foot and pulled the panties over her foot and then her did the same with the other foot and then he stood back up and held her panties up and said "see I told you, you wouldn't have to wear soaking wet panties" before he put them in his pocket.

Penelope looked at Derek with a shocked expression on her face as she saw what he did with her panties, Derek then turned to her go bag and unzipped the top and found another pair of panties for her to wear and pulled them out and said "here you go Baby Girl" Penelope just shook her head and watched Derek crouch down in front of her, she held on to his shoulders and lifted her foot and put it through the leg hole and then did the same with her other foot and then watched as Derek pulled them up her creamy white thighs and over her behind he then let go and removed his hands from under her skirt and then he wrapped his hand around her waist and asked "is that better Baby Girl" Penelope nodded and said "thank you Handsome that is much better" Penelope placed a gentle kiss to Derek's lips before she pulled pulled away from Derek and began to grab her laptops and satellite equipment and any thing else she needed and put everything in the hard cases so that nothing got damaged.

Derek and Penelope had finally got everything together and they left her office and made their way back down to the parking garage where everyone was waiting for them so that they could all go to the air field in 2 SUV's, Derek and Penelope rode to the air field with Reid and JJ during the drive to the jet they all talked about the case and tried to figure out what the reason was for this unsub to be doing what he/she was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 5

Reid, JJ, Derek and Penelope finally arrive at the air field just behind Hotch, Rossi and Blake and once JJ parked the SUV everyone got out and began to unload all the equipment from the back of the SUV and on to the jet Derek couldn't stop looking at Penelope she was absolutely beautiful in the evening sunset, as he watched Penelope walk up the steps of the jet he had forgotten that JJ and Reid were still at the SUV Derek was bought out of his reverie by a hand touching his shoulder and a voice say "Morgan why don't you just tell her how you feel" he turned to see JJ with a smile on her face and he said "I can't tell her JJ, I am scared that she won't feel the same way and I don't want to do anything stupid that will jeopardize our friendship, if I tell her she won't want anything to do with me and I can't lose her JJ she is my world, she is my god given solace."

JJ laughed and said "you would be surprised what Penelope would say Derek, because I know for a fact that she is crazy in love with you" Derek had to try and hide the smile that threatened to grace his lips, because little did JJ know that they were already a couple and it was going to stay that way until they either got caught or they were ready to tell the team, Derek picked up his and Penelope's go bags and headed for the jet he had to get away from JJ before he spilled his guts about him and Penelope being together he climbed the steps and boarded the jet and made his way to put their go bags away as he walked passed Penelope he smiled at her and kept walking not realizing that she was getting up to follow him Derek made it to the room to put their bags and was about to turn around when he heard the door close and then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a kiss being placed in the centre of his back.

Derek turned around in Penelope's arms and said "Baby Girl we need to be careful because JJ is already asking questions about us as she caught me staring at your sexy ass as you walked up the steps on to the jet and JJ said that I should just tell you how I feel about you and I told her that I couldn't do that because I didn't want to lose you as a friend and then she told me that she knew that you were in love with me and I had to hide my smile from her so I grabbed our bags and bought them on board so that I didn't spill to her that we are together" Penelope smiled and said "you know she will figure it out eventually because she is a profiler just like you my love" Derek smiled and said "well Goddess we are going to have sneak around at least for a little while longer" Penelope smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before she stood on her tip toes so that she could kiss him.

Penelope and Derek were too enthralled in their kiss that they didn't hear the door open, JJ pushed the door open and entered the room but was surprised at what she was faced with, JJ punched Derek's shoulder and Penelope and Derek broke their kiss and JJ said "afraid to lose your friendship my ass, Derek you lied to me you sneaky bastard" Derek smiled and said "what do you want me to say JJ" Penelope then spoke up and said "Handsome we have been caught out so we may as well tell her" JJ nodded her head and said "tell me everything, tell me now" Penelope said "ok we will tell you everything but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

JJ held her hands up in defence and said "your secret is safe with me, so just tell me how long has this been going on" Derek sighed and said "JJ, Penelope and I have been together for" he looks down at his watch before he continues "ohhhhh just on 8 hours" JJ laughs and says "so when you were checking Penelope out as she boarded the jet you were" Derek cut her off and said "I was just wondering what the hell took me so long to pull my head out of my ass and make this gorgeous woman mine and now that I have made her mine I could not be happier" Penelope smiled and said "I also could not be happier to make you mine too Handsome" Derek turned towards Penelope and pulled her close to him, not caring that JJ is standing there baring witness to what was happening he leaned forward and captured Penelope's lips with his in a very passionate kiss.

Hotch called out to us and said "everyone take your seats we are getting ready to take off" JJ, Derek and Penelope left the room and made their way to the main cabin of the jet and took their seat Derek sat near the window and buckled his seat belt Reid sat down across from Derek and buckled his seat belt Penelope sat down next to Derek and JJ sat down next to Reid across from Penelope and they both buckled their belts, whenever no-one was looking JJ would smile at the newly formed couple Derek tried his hardest to keep his hands to himself because all he wanted to was hold her hand and be able to kiss her or just to hold her in his arms.

Finally the jet landed in Phoenix Arizona and the team got off the jet and made their way to the waiting SUV's that would take Derek, Rossi and Blake to the latest crime scene and then take Hotch, Reid, JJ and Penelope to the local police station so that Penelope could get all her computers and everything else set up so that she could begin her searches on the dead women to find out what they all had in common, once Hotch, JJ, Reid and Penelope arrived at the station Hotch introduced himself and his team to the sheriff while Penelope asked where she could set up her babies and get everything she needed to do so the sheriff called out to one of his officers and said "can you show Miss Garcia to the conference room and get her whatever she needs so that we can catch this son of a bitch" the officer turned and began heading to the conference room.

Penelope grabbed her stuff and followed the officer into the conference room where she gave the officer a list of items that she would need when he left the room Penelope began setting up her computers and was just about to sit down when the officer returned with the items she needed to be able to connect to the stations internet and also to get all of the information that the officers already had on their systems, Penelope took the items from the officer now known as Officer Scot Miller and set about her duties.

As Officer Scott Miller left the room he smiled as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled his brother's number (unsub) and on the third ring his brother answered "hey big brother, how are you" Scott said in a whisper "I am great little brother, I rang to tell you that I have found you the perfect woman she is a blonde FBI technical analyst here to help look for the killer" Andrew (unsub) said "well what are you doing for dinner I could always bring you some take-away and check her out" Scott replied "I hadn't thought about dinner but I like the way you think" Andrew says "ok I will pick you some take-away and I will be there soon" Scott hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket he turned back to look at Penelope sitting there typing away on her computers.

Officer Scott Miller noticed the rest of the FBI team walking towards the conference room so he walked away from where he was standing so that they wouldn't get suspicious about him standing there and staring at Penelope, Hotch, Reid and JJ entered the conference room and closed the door as Hotch said "Ok Garcia what have you got so far" Penelope looked up at Hotch and said "so all the women are law enforcement officers victim number 4 is from this station her name is Laura Daley she is 27 years old, she is single and has recently moved here from Wisconsin she failed to turn up for work 2 days ago" Hotch said "so why did the sheriff not tell us this information before" Penelope replied "well boss man I don't know but I am getting a vibe that something weird is going on here, now back to victim number 1 Jessica James is 29 years old, she too is single, recently out of a relationship with Andrew Miller, she failed to turn up at work a week ago her body turned up 2 days after she went missing she was strangled and naked there were significant signs of sexual intercourse after she died ."

Penelope continued "victim number 2 Sarah Mitchell is 28 years old, she too is single, she failed to turn up at work 6 days ago her body found 2 days later she was also strangled and naked but no sign of sexual intercourse, victim number 3 Meagan White is also 28 years old, and yet again she is single, failed to turn up at work 5 days ago but her body found 2 days later strangled and naked and again no sign of sexual intercourse" Hotch looked at Reid and said "Reid and JJ I want you to start working on the geographic profile" Hotch turned back to Penelope and said "Garcia I want to you run a background check on victim number 1's ex-boyfriend and see what you can find" Penelope nodded as her fingers began flying over the keyboard.


	6. Chapter 6

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 6

Penelope found that Andrew Miller had spent time in a mental institution for severe OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) she also found that there was a sealed file which she set about unsealing, Penelope was shocked when she unsealed the file she called Hotch over and said "I think I may have found our first suspect, Andrew Miller was arrested with the rape of a nurse that worked in the mental institution that he was in later he was charged with the rape and murder of the nurse as she was found strangled in the same way that the other victims were but the only evidence that connect Andrew to the nurse was they found a partial fingerprint on the face of her watch" Penelope also found that his older brother was Scott Miller an officer within the police station that they were currently in, Andrew met victim number 1 Jessica James and they got together but were only together for a short time as Jessica slapped Andrew with an AVO when he began getting rough with her during sex.

Hotch left the conference room and went to speak with the sheriff to ask him "why did you not tell me that victim number 4 was an officer at this station and what can you tell me about Andrew Miller" the sheriff said "can we take this conversation to my office as his brother Scott is around here somewhere" Hotch nodded and followed the sheriff into his office and the sheriff closed the door and said "take a seat Agent Hotchner, now what would you like to know about Andrew Miller" Hotch replied "I would like to know everything about him as Technical Analyst Garcia found a sealed file on him that told us that he was arrested and charged with the rape and murder of a nurse that worked within the mental institution he was in and then he was served with an AVO from victim number 1 Jessica James for being rough with her during sex" the sheriff looked at Hotch and said "well the rape and murder he was charged with was when he was a juvenile and he served his time in a juvenile rehabilitation center and then he was released into his parents custody and then he kept his nose clean, well so I thought."

Andrew Miller pulled up out the front of the police station and grabbed the take-away food bag and got out of his car and made his way into the station and waited at the front counter for an officer to go and tell his brother that he was here, finally Scott came to the front counter and escorted Andrew back to his desk which just happened to be right near the conference room and with the door open Andrew could see Penelope sitting at the computer and he turned to Scott and said "I can see what you mean about the gorgeous blonde she is hot" Scott laughed and said "I thought you would like her" Penelope got up and made her way out of the conference room and looked over towards officer Miller's desk and that is when she saw that Andrew Miller was sitting there with his brother she walked over to the coffee pot and filled her mug quickly and returned to the conference room where she picked her cell phone and called Hotch and when Hotch answered she said "Boss Andrew Miller is here he is sitting with his brother."

Hotch got up and exited the sheriff's office and made his way to the conference room to consult with Penelope before going back out to Officer Miller's desk and said "Andrew Miller we would like to ask you a few questions about Jessica James" Andrew looked at Scott and Scott nodded and said "just go and answer their questions, everything will be alright" Andrew got up from his chair and the Sheriff and Hotch took him into an interview room and Andrew sat down in a chair at the table and crossed his arms over his chest putting up a defensive wall in front of him, Hotch was watching the behavior that Andrew displaying and immediately knew that he was hiding something so he said "Andrew what can you tell me about your relationship with Jessica James" Andrew didn't say anything he just smiled and laughed.

The Sheriff looked at Hotch and Hotch looked back at the Sheriff they were thinking the same thing they just needed to prove it some how, Hotch then remembered that when the Sheriff, Penelope and himself left the conference room with he saw Andrew smile at Penelope and look her up and down like the filthy little perv that he was so Hotch pulled out his cell phone and called Penelope and said "Garcia can you come into the interview I need to you to bring me this dirt bags file" Penelope picked up Andrew Miller's file and walked towards the interview room and knocked on the door and when she heard "come in" she entered the room, Penelope couldn't help but feel creeped out by this dirt bag the way he was looking at her like she was a tasty treat that he was ready to consume she felt a chill go down her back.

Penelope was about to leave the interview room when Reid walked in with some more information about victim number 4 Laura Daley they had just had a report of her being found just around the corner from the police station so while Hotch and the Sheriff were talking quietly about it Andrew still had his sights locked on Penelope he got up from his seat and walked over to where Penelope was standing and when he got close enough to her he inhaled a deep breath and smiled before leaning in to whisper in her ear "you remind me so much of my first kill gorgeous" Penelope shuddered as she stepped away from him she was horrified at what he had said to her as she turned to the group of men and said "Hotch this prick is one sick bastard" Hotch turned to Penelope and said "why do you say that Garcia" Penelope then said "he just told me that I reminded him of his first kill" the Sheriff turned to look at Andrew who was still standing and said "sit your ass down scum bag."

Penelope left the interview room and made her way back to the conference room where she was safe away from that sick bastard she sat down at her computers and picked up her cell she dialed the number of the person that could take her mind off everything with just a simple hello, Penelope listened as the dial tone rang in her ear until he answered and he said "well hello there my beautiful Baby Girl" Penelope couldn't find her words to tell Derek what was going on so she stayed silent she heard Derek say "Baby Girl are you there, Baby Girl, Baby Girl what is going on you are starting to scare me" Derek pulled his phone from his ear and covered the mouth piece as he turned to Rossi and said "can you call JJ and get her to check on Pen as Baby Girl just called me but she is not saying anything" Derek put his phone back to his ear and he heard Penelope whisper "I need you Derek" Derek didn't need to be told twice he dug the SUV keys out of his pocket and ran past Rossi and said "something is wrong with My Baby Girl, I am going to the police station to see her are you and Blake going to be ok here" Rossi nodded and said "go be with your girl Morgan."

Derek got in the SUV and drove like a bat out of hell to get to the police station, upon arrival at the police station he flashed his badge and said "where are the rest of my team" the office pointed Derek in the right direction of where the team was set up in the conference room and he ran toward the room when he got to the door he could see that JJ was hugging Penelope comforting her, JJ looked up and motioned for Derek to enter the room he made his way over to Penelope and JJ got up she headed for the door and left the room closing the door behind her leaving the couple alone, Derek enveloped Penelope in his warm and welcoming arms as she sobbed into his chest he kissed the top of her head and said "come on Baby Girl tell me what has you so upset" Penelope sobbed back her tears and said in a shaky voice "we found the killer Derek he is the brother of one of the officers here in this station and he creeped me out Derek, and when Hotch and the Sheriff were talking with Reid he whispered in my ear that "I reminded him of his first kill, he called me gorgeous with his creepy tone of voice" Derek held her tight against his chest as she began crying again.

Derek looks at Penelope and says "are you going to be ok for a few minutes I need to go and see Hotch" Penelope shook her head and said "please don't leave me Derek" Derek then said "I need to see Hotch, what if I get JJ to come back in here with you" Penelope sighed and said "ok Handsome but please be quick" he kissed the top of her head and unwrapped his arms from around her and made his way to the door and opened it to see JJ standing there and he said "can you stay with Pen and can you tell me where Hotch is I need to see him" JJ nodded her head and pointed in the direction of where Hotch was in the interview room Derek said "thanks Jayje" JJ entered the conference room and went to where Penelope was sitting and wrapped her in her arms giving her a hug.

Not even bothering to knock on the interview room door Derek opened the door and barged in slamming the door behind him which got the attention of Hotch, the Sheriff and Andrew Miller Hotch turned around and said "Morgan what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be out in the field" Derek gave Hotch a death stare and said "well I would still be out in the field but I got a call from my Baby Girl she wouldn't speak apart from the words I need you Derek and I knew something was wrong so I got in the SUV and got here as soon as possible to find out that you had the killer and that he had scared the shit out of Penelope who just so happens to be in the other room crying so if you don't mind I would like a few minutes alone with this dirt bag" Hotch looked at Derek with a half smile on his face and then he looked over at the sheriff who was a little hesitant about the whole situation but he nodded his head and began heading for the door Hotch followed and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 7

Derek moved over to the table where Andrew was sitting and slammed his hands down on the table he laughed as he watched Andrew jump, Andrew had a smug look on his face that said bring it on so Derek said "so you find it funny to scare the shit out of innocent women do you asshole" Andrew nodded his head and said "actually yeah I do" Derek had to control his anger as all he wanted to do was rip this prick apart Andrew continued and said "so I take it that the sexy blonde with the big tits and nice legs is your woman" Derek leaned in and said "yeah actually she is mine and I don't appreciate your filthy mouth talking about her like that" Andrew leaned in towards Derek and said "I bet she is a real wild cat in bed, I bet she is a screamer" those words were all it took and Derek leaped over the table and grabbed Andrew by the throat and pushed him up against the wall while his free hand was balled up into a fist ready for the smug prick to say something else and Derek didn't have to wait long when Andrew said "I would mind a piece of her ass, I bet she is real tight too."

Derek had heard enough and let Andrew have it, the hand that was balled into a fist came from out of no where and connected with the side of Andrew's mouth, Andrew's head was jolted sideways as blood began to seep from his lip while blood began filling his mouth Andrew turned back to look at Derek he opened his mouth as though some more disgusting remarks were going to be said but instead he spat the blood in Derek's face before he let out a wicked laugh, Derek used his free hand to wipe the blood from his face before he said "that is it you bastard I have had enough of your smart ass comments Derek turned him around so that he was now facing the wall as Derek yelled out "Hotch I need you in here now" the next thing Hotch and the Sheriff are coming into the room.

Hotch took one look at Derek and said "what the hell happened in here" Derek said "well this piece of shit started saying stuff about Penelope and I wasn't going to let him talk about her like that so I hit him, I know that I shouldn't have hit him but he was getting on my last nerve and then the prick spat his blood in my face" Hotch took Andrew from Derek and said "Ok go and get yourself cleaned up and then I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out to make sure that this prick hasn't passed on any diseases to you" Derek nodded and left the room only to come face to face with Penelope, Derek looked at Penelope and said "don't worry Baby girl it is not my blood it is that dirt bags blood, I am ok but I just need to go and get washed up and the Hotch wants me to go to the hospital to get checked out just in case" Penelope nodded and said "ok Handsome but I am coming with you."

Penelope walked with Derek towards the stations bathroom facilities Derek went into the men's to wash the blood from his face and Penelope went into the ladies so that she could fix her make up after her crying had caused her mascara to run, it didn't take long for them to re-appear Derek took Penelope's hand in his and they made their way out of the station and into the SUV that Derek had driven from the crime scene Derek started started the engine and pulled out of the car space and headed for the hospital, finally Derek and Penelope arrived at the hospital and they walked into the emergency department and up to the reception window and flashed his FBI badge and then explained what had happened the nurse showed them to a private room and told him "a doctor would be with him shortly."

Finally the doctor arrived and checked Derek over and took a blood sample and sent it to the lab with a rush on it before leaving the pair in private, a half an hour later the doctor knocked on the room door and entered he looked at Derek and said "I have good news for you Mr. Morgan your test results came back clear, but I would have you own GP do another blood test in a few days just to be on the safe side" Derek put his hand out to the doctor and shook his hand and said "thank you doctor" the doctor smiled and said "that is my pleasure Mr. Morgan and you are free to go" Derek got off the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her against him and then with his finger under her chin he bought his lips down to hers and kissed her with a gently and loving kiss.

Meanwhile back at the police station Hotch and the Sheriff where in the process of charging Andrew Miller with 4 counts of murder and once Andrew started talking he implicated his brother as an accomplice Andrew dropped Scott in the deep end he figured that if he was going to go down for the murders of these women then Scott was going with him being that Scott would help Andrew kidnap the women and then Scott would hold them down while Andrew would strangle them and then Andrew would dump their bodies while Scott went off to work making it look completely like Andrew had done it all, Derek and Penelope had made it back to the police station just as Scott and Andrew Miller were being read their Miranda rights Derek took Penelope's hand in his as they walked through the police station and over to where the rest of the team was standing, when they walked past Andrew Penelope moved closer to Derek and wrapped her arm around his waist, Andrew watched this and called out "you are such a Prick Teasing Slut Gorgeous" Derek wasn't going to listen to Andrew belittle Penelope so he pushed her behind him and stood between her and Andrew.

Derek balled his hands into fists just waiting for Andrew to say anything about Penelope but when Andrew didn't say anything Derek turned to the Sheriff and said "get this piece of shit out of here" Andrew tried to move closer to Derek but the officer holding him held him back before Derek moved out of the way so that the officers could take him and put him in a cell while 2 other officers began taking Scott weapon, keys, handcuffs and anything else that belonged to the police department before taking him and putting him in a cell at the furtherest end of the cells so that he was not near his brother.

The case had finally come to an end and they were able to head home, Derek and Penelope couldn't wait to get home because all they wanted to do was hold and kiss each other and even though they were still their playful touchy feely selves, Derek just wanted to press his lips against hers and kiss her with as much passion as he could muster Derek and Penelope sat together while everyone else separated themselves in other areas of the jet so that they could get paperwork done or just relax and reflect back on the case after a while Penelope noticed that everyone was asleep except for her and Derek, Penelope grabbed his hand and pulled him up of the seat and they quietly made their way to the back of the jet once they were behind the curtain Penelope pulled Derek to her and crashed her lips to his in a heated and passionate kiss Derek's hands began wandering under the hem of her shirt and up to her breasts while he slowly back Penelope up against a wall.

Penelope let out a soft moan as Derek's lips left hers as they moved to her neck where he began sucking and biting on her delicate alabaster skin leaving his mark on her for all to see, Derek pinched her nipples through her lacy bra while Penelope moved her hand between their bodies to massage his rock hard cock through his jeans which caused Derek to let a deep guttural groan, Derek couldn't take any more of Penelope's teasing so he picked her up and carried her into one of the jets bedrooms only to set her on her feet so that he could work on getting her naked, in no time at all Derek had Penelope naked and was working on getting his own clothes off once he was naked too he pulled Penelope against his chest and crashed his lips to hers in a fevered kiss as he moved them towards the bed until Penelope's knees met the end of the bed and then Derek gently lay her back before he climbed on the bed with her.

Once Derek got in between Penelope's legs he positioned his rock hard cock at the entrance of her wet core and pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt inside her Penelope moaned as she adjusted to the his size while Derek let out a groan at how tight and wet Penelope was as her vaginal muscles clamped down around his cock, soon Derek began moving in and out of Penelope at a slow and steady pace but Penelope wanted it hard and fast so she wrapped her arms and legs around Derek's neck and waist and rolled them over so that she was now on top, placing her hands on Derek's chest she began to ride Derek's cock hard and fast until she was out of breath and collapsed on his chest but Derek took over and began thrusting into her from underneath but that was all too much for Penelope as her orgasm took over and she screamed out "Ohhhhh Myyyyy Goddddd" completely forgetting where they were, Derek was on the brink of his own orgasm when the door opened and there stood Hotch.

Derek froze and began grabbing for the blanket to cover his and Penelope's bodies as Hotch tried to hide his smile, Hotch said "how long has this being going on" Penelope looked sheepishly at Hotch and said "ah ah ah we have been together for about 24 hours Boss" Hotch now let his smile show as he said "well it is about time the two of you stopped dancing around each other, but this" Hotch pointed at the two of them before he continued "can't happen while at work understand" both Penelope and Derek nodded and said "yes Boss" Hotch then said "you might want to get up and get dressed as we will be landing in about 10 minutes" both nodded and Hotch closed the door and walked away back to the main cabin of the jet where the rest of the team were beginning to wake up, Derek and Penelope knew that they had to get up and get dressed but Derek had still not gotten to have his orgasm so Penelope got off him and worked her way down his body until her mouth stopped at his now semi hard cock she picked it up in her right hand and lowered her open mouth over the tip sucking it deep into her mouth, Penelope used her tongue on the sensitive underside of the head which made Derek rock hard again she then switched to sucking and stroking his cock at the same time until Derek's body stiffened and his cock throbbed in her hand as he exploded in her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 8

Penelope and Derek got up and got dressed and headed back out to the main cabin where everyone was now awake Penelope couldn't look at Hotch knowing that he had seen more of her then she would have liked as she took her seat and fastened her seat belt she kept her head low so that she made no eye contact with any of the team, Derek took his seat beside and he too fastened his seat belt Hotch just sat in his seat and stared at the pair with smile on his face, finally the jet began it's descent Derek and Penelope move their hands down to their sides and interwine their fingers until they feel them bump of the jet landing on the runway.

Everyone grabbed their bags and began to get off the jet the only ones left were Penelope, Derek and JJ, Penelope could see that JJ had a smile on her face and she said "what has you smiling like that Jayje" JJ said "ohhhhh I don't know why don't you tell me why you couldn't look at anyone" Penelope felt herself blushing as she looked to Derek and then back at JJ before saying "let's just say Hotch got an eyeful and leave it at that" JJ laughed and said "you two couldn't keep your hands off each other long enough for you to get home, so you had sex on the jet and got busted by Hotch" Penelope nodded and grabbed her bags and headed for the door leaving Derek and JJ looking at her as she exited the jet Derek grabbed his bags and made his way to the exit.

When Derek got off the jet he saw Penelope was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him he made his way down the stairs to where Pen was standing and with his free hand he wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed for his SUV, neither Derek or Penelope noticed that they were being watched by Reid as he stood talking with Hotch and Rossi, Reid had noticed that Derek and Penelope have been more touch feely over the past 24 hours and they are flirting more openly even though they would openly flirt in front of everyone before, but this was different and something had happened while he and the rest team had been sleeping he noticed Penelope's behavior when she returned to the main cabin of the jet, Reid would make it his mission to find out what is going on between Derek and Penelope he just had to wait for the right time to ask.

JJ made her way off the jet and over to where Hotch, Rossi and Reid were standing talking about the case that they had just finished and Reid said "have any of you noticed anything different between Penelope and Derek, Hotch smiled and said "well there was a little incident on the jet that I won't talk about, but yes I have noticed that they are more touchy feely than usual" Reid then said "yeah I noticed Derek put his arm around Garcia's waist as they walked to his SUV but I just thought that with what happened in Phoenix, Arizona he was just making sure that she was ok" Rossi stood there with a massive smile on his face before he said "Morgan finally pulled his head out of his ass and told Penelope how he felt, Hallelujah."

The drive to Penelope's apartment was a quiet one as Penelope sat in her seat looking out her window as she thought of what had happened in Phoenix, Arizona she was in her own little world until Derek reached over and took her hand in his and without taking his eyes off the road he said "are you ok Baby Girl" Penelope didn't answer she just nodded her head but Derek knew she was lying and that there was something deep down that was bothering her still and he was going to find out what it was even if it took all night, finally Derek pulled his SUV into the parking garage of Penelope's apartment and parked in her visitors space as he said "Baby Girl were home" but Penelope didn't make a move she just sat there with tears running down her cheeks Derek undid his seatbelt and got out of the SUV and quickly made his way around to her side of the car and opened the door.

Still Penelope made no move so Derek leaned in and unbuckled her seatbelt and gently turned her to face him and that is when he really noticed the tears running down her cheeks taking her glasses off he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes before leaning forward to envelope her in his strong arms, Penelope buried her face in his chest as she tried her hardest to stop the tears but she couldn't all she could think of was what if he hadn't been caught she could have been his next victim and that just scared the shit out of her, but she also knew that if anything ever happened to her Derek would be there looking for her and hunting down the son of a bitch that had hurt her, after a few minutes Penelope finally calmed down enough to get out of her seat although she refused to let go of Derek but Derek kept rubbing his hands up and down her back whispering in her ear "I love you so much Baby Girl and nothing is going to happen to you."

Derek and Penelope made their way upstairs to her apartment, Derek used his keys to open her door he reached in and turned the lights on in the dark apartment before he guided Penelope inside he closed the door and walked over to the couch Derek picked Penelope up bridal style before he sat down on the couch with her nestled in his lap, Derek bought his free hand up to her face and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand and said "Baby Girl please tell me what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours" he felt Penelope stiffen when he said gorgeous so obviously that creep said something to Penelope to make like this but then he hears Penelope mumble something that he couldn't understand so he says "Baby can you repeat what you just said" Penelope whispers "I said I am not what you need Derek" Derek looked at Penelope and said "Baby Girl you are exactly what I need and I don't want to hear that sort of talk coming out of you mouth, ok" Penelope was so unsure of why she was behaving like this as it wasn't like her to listen to what other people had to say other than what her family had to say.

Penelope tried to get up off of Derek's lap but he refused to let her go as he said "what has bought all of this on Baby Girl" Penelope looked up at him and said "with everything that happened in Phoenix, the unsub he said things to me that I am starting to think are true" Derek looked puzzled and said "what did he say to you Baby" Penelope's eyes dropped back down so that she was looking at her hands sitting in her lap as she said "well the unsub whispered in my ear that I was a gorgeous fat prick teasing slut and now I am starting to believe him" Derek bought his hand to her chin and using his finger he bought her head up so that she was looking him straight in the eyes as he said "Baby Girl you are gorgeous, but you are not a prick teasing slut, ok" Penelope then said "Handsome you are only saying that so that you don't hurt my feelings" Derek then said "how about I show you just how gorgeous you are" Penelope gave Derek a half smile and nodded her head.

Derek picked Penelope up and carried her into her bedroom he set her feet on the floor and began kissing the side of her neck Penelope tilted her head to the side giving Derek more access while she began undoing the buttons on his shirt, soon both Derek and Penelope were naked and rolling around on the bed making mad passionate love like a couple of horny teenagers both of them moaning as their orgasms took over their bodies when when they came down of their orgasmic high Derek pulled Penelope against his body as they drifted off to sleep.

Penelope woke up to the feel of Derek's lips against her neck and his rock hard erection poking against her lower back she tried to keep her eyes closed to make out that she was still asleep but when Derek's hand moved down and began gently rubbing her pussy she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure she felt Derek smile against her neck before he moved his lips to her ear and whispered "you like that don't you Baby Girl" Penelope said "Mmm hmmmm" as her hips began involuntary grinding against Derek's hand, Derek continued to tease Penelope's pussy with his fingers as he slipped two fingers inside her while using his thumb to play with her clit Penelope arched her back off the bed as Derek finger fucked her to a powerful orgasm before she flopped back down on the bed her breathing heavy with pleasure Penelope was now wide awake as she roll over to face Derek.

Penelope rolled Derek on to his back and climbed on his so that she was straddling his rock hard cock, Penelope leaned forward and pressed her lips to his as she kissed him passionately before she broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down his jaw line to his neck and from his neck down his chest to his little hard nipples where she teased them with her tongue and nibbled on them gently while sucking them into her mouth all while rotating her hips on his cock, Derek was painfully hard and with every rotation of her hips he could feel the tip of his cock nudging her clit and he knew that if he didn't fuck her soon he was going to explode all over his belly and he didn't want to waste his seed as he thought of what his seed would be doing in her belly he smiled at the thought of seeing his Baby Girl's belly swollen with their child.

Derek moved his hands to Penelope's hips and held her still while Penelope took one of her hands and wrapped it around his swollen shaft as she raised her hips and lined the head of his cock up with her wet and wanting pussy and then she slowly lowered herself down on to him feeling every inch of his cock entering her they both moaned at the feeling of pure pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 9

A couple of months have passed by and Penelope and Derek relationship was going great, the team now knew that they were together and they were happy that the pair had finally gotten their heads out of their asses and told each other how they truly felt about one another, Derek and Penelope are spending all of their free time together but the best thing is that Penelope loves waking up beside Derek every morning with her head laying on his chest over his heart.

Whenever Derek is away on a case Penelope will always go and stay at Derek's house with Clooney not only to keep Clooney company but also because when he is on a case Penelope misses him so much so she will sleep in his t-shirts and cuddles his pillow just so that she can feel close to him and then when he gets back from the case in the early hours of the morning he arrives home to find Penelope sound asleep with his pillow wrapped in her arms but he doesn't have the heart to take it from her so he strips down to his boxers and crawls into his side of the bed and wraps his arms around her and drifts off to sleep.

Derek wakes to find Penelope's side of the bed empty, he sits up and noticed that the bathroom door was closed so he got and made his way to the bathroom but before he could knock on the door he could hear Penelope sobbing so he quietly opened the door and stuck his head into the bathroom but he quickly entered the bathroom when he saw Penelope sitting curled up in a ball in front of the toilet dropping to his knees beside her he pulled her into his arms and said "Baby Girl what's wrong" but Penelope didn't say anything she just buried her head into his chest as she continued crying, a few minutes passed and Penelope pushed away from Derek and leaned over and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl while Derek just sat there and held her hair with one hand as his other gently and soothingly rubbed her back.

Finally Penelope was done and she grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth while Derek stood up and got her a glass of water but before he handed it to her he held out his hand so that he could help her up off the floor Penelope took his hand in hers and he pulled her up off the floor and straight against his chest and then he handed her the glass of water, Penelope took a mouthful of water and swooshed it around her mouth before leaning over the sink to spit it down the sink and then she took little sips of the water so that it wouldn't make her sick again, when Penelope had finished with the water she placed the glass down on the sink and then Derek picked her bridal style and carried her back into his bedroom and lay her down on the bed before crawling back on the bed himself.

Derek moved closer to Penelope and pulled her against him and then rolled on to his back so that Penelope now lay with her head on his chest over his heart and before long Derek realizes that Penelope hasn't moved for awhile and when he looked at her he noticed that she had fallen asleep listening to the sound of his heart, Derek smiled as he too closed his eyes thinking of all the reasons what could be making Penelope sick there was only a few that he could think of and they were either she had food poisoning or she was pregnant Derek's smile got bigger as he thought of what their lives would be like if his Baby Girl was pregnant.

When Penelope finally woke she smiled when she noticed that Derek had not left her side at all and she was grateful for that because she didn't want to be alone right now she had been alone for the past 6 weeks while Derek had been away on a case and with the way she had been feeling while he was gone she really just wanted him to be there, it was after the fourth week of being unwell that Penelope had taken a pregnancy test and found out that she was pregnant but she wanted Derek to be home so that she could see the look on his face when she told him that she was pregnant.

Derek began to stir when he felt Penelope drawing light patterns on his chest as he slowly started to open his eyes the first thing he saw was a smile that graced his Baby Girl's beautiful lips and he said "what has got you smiling Baby Girl" Penelope shrugged and said "ohhhhhhh I don't know but it could have something to do with the Handsome man laying here beside me, I missed you so much Handsome the whole time you were gone I was so sick" Derek looked at her and said "Baby Girl why didn't you tell me you were sick I would have told Hotch I was coming home to look after you" Penelope kissed his lips and said "that is the reason I didn't tell you that I was sick because you needed to help the team catch that son of a bitch."

Derek rolled over on to his side so that he was facing Penelope he bought his hand up to cup her cheek and said "well Baby Girl you needed me just as much as the team did if not more then they did, you come before myself and the team, do you what has made you so sick" Penelope looked up at Derek and nodded with a smirk on her lips and Derek said "don't keep me in suspense Baby Girl what has made you so sick" Penelope sighed and said "how do you feel about becoming a daddy" Derek smiled and said "Baby Girl are you telling me that you are pregnant" Penelope nodded and said "I take it that you are ok with becoming a daddy" Derek pulled Penelope against him and crashed his lips to hers in a heated and passionate kiss.

Derek pulled away and said "does that answer your question Baby Girl" Penelope bought her lips back to his and kissed him and soon they were rolling around on the bed making out like a couple of teenagers on a first date a little while later when they came up for air they decided to get out of bed and headed for the kitchen and made something to eat and Derek asked "so Baby how far along are you" Penelope shrugged her shoulders and said "I have a doctors appointment next week" Derek said "may I come with you to the appointment Baby Girl" Penelope smiled and nodded before reaching up to kiss his lips again.


	10. Chapter 10

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 10

The rest of the week went quickly it was now friday night and as Derek and Penelope lay snuggled up in bed together Derek had his hand on her belly and he said "I still can't believe that we are going to have a baby, what day is your appointment Baby Girl" Penelope reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand and said "believe it Handsome cause if my calculations are right we will be welcoming our baby into this world in just on 7 and a half months, my appointment is on Monday at 10am" Derek leaned in and kissed Penelope before he said "I love you so much Goddess" Penelope leaned in and kissed him the kiss started out soft and gentle but quickly became heated.

It didn't take long before the happy couple were naked and rolling around on the bed making sweet passionate love the room was filled with their moans of pleasure, Penelope was in heaven as Derek's thrusts got harder and faster she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her hips off the bed and met Derek's thrust for glorious thrust until she was on the verge of her orgasm Derek began to pound her pussy with everything he had the tip of cock rubbed against her g-spot which had Penelope moaning "ohhhhhhh my god yessssss right there just like that."

Derek felt Penelope's clamp her pussy down on his cock as her orgasm over took her body, Derek tried to hold off on his release but with Penelope convulsing slightly from her orgasm her pussy clamping tighter and tighter on his cock he was unable to hold and with a few more thrusts he exploded inside her, Derek and Penelope moaned each others names as they rode out their orgasms together Derek slide out of Penelope and collapsed on the the bed beside her and then he pulled her close to him, Derek wrapped Penelope in his arms his hand flat on her belly as he placed a kiss to her shoulder before burying his face in her hair inhaling her wonderful scent.

Once their breathing began to return to normal and they came down from their orgasmic high Penelope rolled over so that she was now facing Derek and said with a smile "Handsome you call your Mamma and tell her about the baby" Derek shook his head and said "I will call Mamma and tell her but after we have been to your doctors appointment Baby Girl" Penelope leaned in and kissed his lips and said "ok Handsome, maybe we could organize sometime off in a few weeks and go to Chicago to visit your Mamma what do you say."

Derek smiled and said "I love the sound of that Baby Girl and Mamma will love it too" he cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned in pressed his lips to hers and said "how often do I tell you I love you Baby Girl" Penelope giggled and said "everyday it's implied Handsome everyday it's implied" Derek placed his hand on her belly and said "I will make sure that I tell you everyday just how much I love you and our baby, I will tell you everyday for the rest of our lives" Penelope kissed his lips before saying "I will hold you to that Handsome" Derek replied "I know you will Goddess" before capturing her lips with his.

After a few minutes Penelope broke their kiss and said "I am getting hungry Handsome, how about we go out and get some breakfast" Derek smiled and "well we did work up quite the appetite, did we not Baby Girl" Penelope just nodded and started to get up but Derek pulled her back to him gently until she was laying on top of him, he held on to her and sat up on the edge of the bed where he wrapped her legs around his waist before he stood up once he was on his feet Penelope locked her arms around his neck as he carried her across the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Derek set Penelope on her feet and proceeded to get the shower ready for them once the water temperature was just right Derek guided their bodies into the shower, Penelope let out a contented sigh as the warm water cascaded over her aching body and was beginning to loosen her muscles although the aching in her body was a pleasurable one, Derek held Penelope close to him her back against his chest as he picked up her body wash and began to squeeze some into his hand he then rubbed his hands together getting a good lather happening before he placed his hands on her body starting at her neck he washed every inch of her glorious body when her front was done he turned her around and started washing her back making sure he didn't miss any areas.

Penelope stepped under the water and rinsed the soap from her body once the soap was gone she reached out and picked up the bottle of Derek's favorite body wash that she kept there for when he stayed over after a movie night, she squeezed some into her hand and rubbed them together and moved her hands to his magnificently toned chest and began to lather his body in soap when she had finished Derek pulled her into his arms and moved under the cascading water before leaning in and capturing her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss as he rinsed off.

When they were both finished in the shower Derek turned it off and stepped out he reached out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Penelope before grabbing another one and wrapping around his waist, Penelope took his hand in hers and they made their way back into the bedroom and began to dry themselves as Penelope dried her abdomen she noticed that it was start to swell slightly she couldn't help but smile she dropped her towel on the floor and began to run her hands over her belly, Derek turned around to see what Penelope was doing and he noticed that she was rubbing her belly and smiling he moved to her side and said "whatcha smilin' at Baby Girl" as he wrapped one hand around her back and placed his other hand on her belly where hands were.

Penelope looked up at him with the smile still gracing her lips and said "look at my belly Handsome" derek looked down at her belly as Penelope continued "it is starting to swell already" Derek smiled and said "yes it is Baby Girl so maybe we will be expecting our little one much sooner than what you calculated" as he dropped to his knees in front of her he placed both of his hands on her belly and leaned forward to place a kiss on her soft and silky alabaster skin he then whispered to her belly "hello in there little one I am your Dada and I just want to let you know that I am very excited that you will be coming into our lives I can't wait to meet you", Penelope started to tear up a little at the sweet words that came from her Hot Stuff's mouth she tried to hide her years from Derek but when he stood up again he caught her trying to dry her eyes.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said "what's with the tears Goddess" Penelope pulled back and looked him in the eyes and said "ohhhh My Chocolate God, those sweet words you spoke and the stupid pregnancy hormones made me cry but these tears are happy tears" Derek leaned in and kissed her lips before he said "let's get dressed and go to our favorite café for breakfast, Penelope smiled as she bought her hands to her face and wiped away her tears as Derek stepped away and went to his closet and chest of drawers and began pulling out clothes and started to get dressed while Penelope went to her overnight bag and began pulling things out, Penelope quickly dressed before heading into the bathroom with her make up bag and her hair dryer and began the finishing touches.

While Penelope finished getting ready Derek went downstairs and let Clooney out so that he could do his business before the happy couple went out, Penelope finally made her way downstairs and called out "Handsome where are you" Derek came down the hall from the back door and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the crook of her neck peppering her tender skin with butterfly kisses Penelope tilted her head to the side which gave Derek more access and he started to lick, nip and suck on the sensitive skin just below her ear and Penelope couldn't help but moan before saying "Hot Stuff please if you don't stop now we are never going to get out of here and this Mama is starvin" Derek groaned and whispered "but I don't wanna stop Baby I can't control myself" as if to make his point he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back against him his hard cock nestled between her ass cheeks.

Penelope giggled like a horny little school girl and as much as she wanted Derek to have his wicked way with her right there where they were standing she was much to hungry to let it happen and with a little wiggle of her ass against his erection she pulled away from him she heard Derek let out a very primal groan and she turned around to see the massive bulge of his cock pushing against the fabric of his jeans she smiled and made her way back to him as she wrapped one arm around his neck her other hand went to the bulge in his jeans and she said in a seductive tone "the quicker we get going the quicker we can get back here and you can do what ever you wish to me but only if you are a good boy" Derek swore that she was going to be the death of him she was a tempting little minx when she wanted to be and he loved every minute of it.

Derek gave in and headed back to the back door to let Clooney back in and then locked the door he then made his way towards the front door where Penelope was waiting for him he grabbed his jacket, keys, cell phone and wallet before taking Penelope's hand in his and they left the apartment, it was 10 minute drive to the café and when they arrived Derek parked the car and got out Penelope got out just as he came around to her side he pushed the door closed and locked the car as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed into the café, Penelope found a booth table in the corner while Derek stood in line to order their meal he knew exactly what his Baby Girl wanted waffles with chocolate syrup, ice cream, fresh fruit and a non fat vanilla soy latte with an extra shot of vanilla, he was going to have the same as Penelope only thing different was he wanted a strong black coffee.


	11. Chapter 11

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 11

After Penelope and Derek got back to his apartment the couple could not keep their hands off each other and no sooner the door was closed their lips pressed together in a very heated kiss as they began undoing each others clothes Derek lead them to the stairs and as they made their way up the stairs they had begun to shed each other of their clothing leaving it forgotten on the stairs, by the time the pair made it to the bedroom their were each down to panties and boxer shorts their hands constantly roaming one another's bodies Derek and Penelope spent the rest of their weekend making hot and passionate love in bed and having sex on almost every surface of the apartment.

By Monday morning when the couple woke they didn't want to get out of bed they were exhausted they had barely gotten much sleep due the extra-curricular activities but today was the day of Penelope's doctors appointment and they would get to see their baby for the first time, but little did the happy couple know that inside Penelope's uterus there were 4 little babies growing, Penelope looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:05 am and she knew that it was time to get up she gently wiggled her way out of Derek's arms and put her feet over the side of the bed and began to stand up as she got to her feet she felt every muscle in her body ache.

Penelope made her way towards the bathroom and closed the door she turned the shower on and then sat down to use the toilet when she was done she stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade over her aching body as it started to help loosen her tight muscles, Derek laid in bed for a few more minutes but when he heard the shower running he put his feet on the floor and stood up he couldn't believe how sore his leg muscles were.

Derek padded across the room to the bathroom and opened the door and entered closing the door again behind him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to relieve his bladder due to his morning hard-on so he slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Penelope and placed a kiss to her right shoulder before kissing his way up her neck until he reached her ear where he whispered sweet nothing's to her.

After spending 20 minutes in the shower washing each other they got out, dried off and dressed while Penelope was finishing getting ready Derek made his way downstairs where he made himself a coffee and latte for Penelope he let Clooney outside for a run, Penelope made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen but when she got there she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and took off towards the downstairs bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet when she was certain that she was done she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper and threw it into the toilet and then stood and flushed she washed her hands and headed back to the kitchen.

Derek heard her heels clicking on the tiles of the kitchen floor and he turned around and when he saw her the smile he had on his face dropped and he moved to her side and said "are you ok Baby Girl" Penelope smiled and said "yeah Handsome I am fine, just a little nauseous but I am fine" Derek wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly before moving to get his coffee and her latte ready in their travel mugs so that they could leave for work, Penelope could hear Clooney scratching at the door so she went to let him in.

Derek and Penelope arrived at the FBI building and Derek parked in his spot and got out grabbing his go bag from the back seat and threw it on his shoulder before he made his way to Penelope's side of the car he helped her out of her seat and then when she picked up her purse and other bags he took all but her purse from her and they walked hand in hand towards the elevator Penelope scanned her ID card and the elevator doors opened and the stepped into the elevator and Penelope pressed the button for then seventh floor, the elevator began slow down as it approached the seventh floor the elevator then dinged as it came to a stop and the doors opened the happy couple got off the elevator and walked through the double glass doors into the bullpen.

The couple were greeted by their friends who were sitting around drinking coffee and chatting, Penelope noticed that JJ was looking at her a little differently this morning I could have been because they hadn't seen each other in 6 weeks, JJ got up off the desk she was sitting on and put her coffee down and made her way over to where Penelope was standing she wrapped her friend in a hug and whispered in her ear "you look different today Garcie I don't what it is but you look great" Penelope said "thanks Jayje I feel pretty good today" JJ released Penelope from the hug and went back to the desk where she had been sitting.

Penelope excused herself and headed towards Hotch's office she walked up the stairs and to his office door it was open but she knocked anyway when Hotch looked up he said "come in Garcia" Penelope entered the office and closed the door behind her and then made her way over to his desk and took a seat in front of him, Hotch looked at Penelope and said "is there something wrong Penelope" Penelope shook her head and smiled before saying "Hotch I just wanted to let you know that I am pregnant and I was wondering if Derek and I could have a little time out this morning to attend my doctors appointment" Hotch couldn't help but smile and said "of course Penelope, what time do you need to be at your doctors appointment" Penelope replied "my appointment is at 10 am so we will need to leave here by 9:30 am" Hotch nodded his head and then said "do you know how far along you are."

Penelope shook her head and said "while you and the team were away on the last case I was feeling nauseous and after the fourth week you were gone I began to get sick so I did a pregnancy test and it was positive but I wanted to wait until Derek was home to tell him about the baby but I had made the appointment for today so that he could be here to come with me" Hotch stood up and made his way to the front of his desk and sat on the corner near Penelope he reached out and took her hand and said "that was a good idea if you had of told him earlier he would of want to come home to you and we needed him there to kick some unsub ass" Penelope laughed and said "well I am glad I didn't tell him and that you caught the unsub, also I was wondering if Derek and I could put in a request for some downtime so that we can fly to Chicago to see his Mamma."

Hotch knew that the entire team was due for some downtime after having been away for the past 6 weeks and he said "I don't think that will be a problem Penelope I was just waiting until Strauss got in and I was going to go to her and ask that our team be put on stand down for 3 weeks being that we have only just gotten back so leave it with me and hopefully by the time you and Derek get back from your appointment we will be on stand down as of tomorrow" Penelope smiled she was looking forward to having some downtime with Derek and going to Chicago to visit his Mamma before saying "thanks Hotch" she got up to leave and was halfway to the door when she turned and said "could you keep my pregnancy to yourself for a little while please" Hotch nodded and said "sure thing Penelope"and with that Penelope walked out of his office.

Derek saw Penelope come out of Hotch's office he knew that she was going to tell him that she was pregnant and ask about going to Chicago to visit his Mamma, Penelope headed for her office and being that Derek still had her bags he excused himself from the group and headed towards his Baby Girl's lair, both Derek and Penelope got to her office at the same time and Derek leaned in and kissed her before saying "so how did things go with Hotch Baby Girl" Penelope said "everything is all sorted, he was happy about the pregnancy and also he is waiting for Strauss to get in so that he ask her to let the team have 3 weeks stand down time" Derek was excited he hadn't been home to see his Mamma in a while and now not only was he going to see her he was going to be bring Penelope with him and they were going to tell her that she has a grand baby on the way.

At 9:20 am Penelope grabbed her purse and headed for Derek's office so hat they could get ready to leave for her doctors appointment but halfway to his office JJ stopped her and asked her what she was talking to Hotch about earlier but Penelope said "sorry Jayje I really need to get going I have an appointment to go to" and continued her way to Derek, she entered Derek's office and saw that he had his head resting on his desk and his eyes closed she walked over to him and shook him gently and whispered in his ear "Derek it is time to go to my appointment and maybe we will see our baby" Derek opened his eyes and smiled he sat up and pulled Penelope into his lap.

Penelope giggled as he began kissing her neck his hand resting on her slightly swollen belly, he kissed her one last time before helping her to stand up again he pushed his chair back and stood up too he wrapped his arm around her waist and the walked out of his office and towards the elevator and within a few minutes they were in the car and driving out of the FBI car park and on their way to the doctors office, in the 10 minute drive from work to the doctors office they spent their time talking about when they would go to Chicago and how they were going to surprise Fran with the news of of her grand baby.

Finally arriving at the doctors office they make their way in and Penelope goes to the receptionist desk to let her know that she is here for her appointment and the receptionist hands Penelope a clipboard that has a piece of paper on it with questions that will help the doctor to identify how far along she is and whether there is any sickness or health issues on the mothers and fathers side of the family, Penelope quickly fills in the answers to the questions and takes it back to the receptionist.

Right on 10 am a nurse calls out "Penelope Garcia" Penelope and Derek stand up and make their way hand in hand over to where the nurse is standing the nurse introduces herself "my name is Stephanie and I will be your nurse today, she the says now Penelope I need to run a few tests and check you over before Dr. Martinez will see you so if you will just follow me to the examination room we will get started" Penelope and Derek followed Stephanie into the room and then Stephanie turned to Derek and said "you must be daddy" Derek smiled and held out his hand and said "that I am, my name is Derek Morgan" Stephanie extended her hand to Derek and shook it as she said "nice to meet you Derek."

Stephanie released Derek's hand she turned back to Penelope and said "Penelope can I get you to hop up on the bed for me please, I need to take a small blood sample and then I will need to get a small urine sample to take to our lab so we can see what your hCG (human chorionic gonadotropin) levels are and then I will take your blood pressure and your weight and then Dr. Martinez will come and do an ultrasound once we get the results back which should only be 20 minutes, Penelope climbed up on the bed and Derek took her hand in his because he knows how much she hates needles Stephanie got herself ready and cleaned the area and then said "ok now there will be just a little pinch" Penelope flinched a little but soon enough it was all over.

Penelope was given a little plastic specimen container and headed for the bathroom, quickly she got the sample hat the nurse needed and made her way back to the room and handed the sample to Stephanie who wrote Penelope's name on the side and put it in the bag with the blood sample before saying "I will get these to the lab and I will be back to finish your examination and hopefully by then the results will be back and we can get your ultrasound done" and with that she left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 12

Derek and Penelope sat in the examination room for what felt like hours but it was literally only a few minutes when the door opened and Stephanie stepped in and said "ok Penelope let's get the rest of your examination done" as she moved the blood pressure machine closer to the bed and began to apply the cuff to the top of Penelope's arm and started the machine and in just a few minutes the machine stopped and beeped letting Stephanie know that it was complete and Stephanie grabbed Penelope file and recorded the reading thankfully it was normal so Stephanie then took the cuff from Penelope's arm and hung it back over the machine as she said "now penelope let's get your weight so that we can keep a record of how much you put on throughout your pregnancy."

Penelope got off the bed and moved over to the scales and stepped on she looked down and couldn't believe that she had already put on 2.5 pound in just over a week, Stephanie recorded Penelope's weight and Penelope got off the scales and sat back on the bed, Derek looked at Penelope and could tell that she was beginning to get nervous he took her hand in his and bought it to his lips and placed a kiss to her knuckles Penelope looked over to Derek and gave him a half smile she was getting restless she wanted to get the ultrasound over and done with so that she could begin to prepare from what was to come and how long before her life would change for the better.

Stephanie left the room again and headed back to the lab she had a rush put on Penelope's samples so that they could get the results as quickly as possible, she walked into the lab and asked for the test results for Penelope Garcia and the lab technician went to get the results and when she came back she said "I have never seen a result this high for only being 9 weeks into a pregnancy if I am right I would say that she is carrying multiple babies" Stephanie took the results and looked at them and said "wowwwww that is high, thank you for getting the results done quickly for me" she turned and left the lab.

On the way back to Penelope's exam room Stephanie bumped into Dr. Martinez and said "Dr. Martinez I have your next patient waiting to get her test results back" she handed Dr. Martinez the piece of paper with the results on it and when she saw the expression on Dr. Martinez's face she said "I am not quite sure what to tell the patient about these results, would you be able to assist me in telling her" Dr. Martinez looked at Stephanie and said "sure but I think the best way to tell her would be to show her on the ultrasound that way when we explain the high reading of the hCG level it will be a lot clear don't you think" Stephanie nodded and said "that is a great idea doctor" and the two headed to Penelope's room.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and in stepped Stephanie and another lady who introduced herself as Dr. Martinez Stephanie explained to Penelope and Derek that she was the ultrasound technician and was there to conduct the ultrasound while Dr. Martinez set up the ultrasound machine, Dr. Martinez asked "Penelope can you please lay back on the bed and lift your shirt above your stomach and lower your skirt" Penelope complied with the doctors orders and Dr. Martinez grabbed the bottle of gel and said "now Penelope this is going to be a little cold" as she began to squirt some of the gel on to Penelope's stomach.

Penelope flinched a little and said "wowwwww that is cold" Derek still had Penelope's hand in his as sat there his eyes glued to the small screen of the ultrasound machine as Dr. Martinez picked up the wand and placed it on Penelope's belly and began to spread the gel out, Dr. Martinez watched the screen as she moved the wand but when she found what she was looking for she stopped moving and began to press buttons on the machine before she moved the wand again and then finally she flicked a switch and said "if you look up on the big screen you will be able to see your babies" Derek and Penelope looked up at the big screen and both gasped at what they saw.

Dr. Martinez moved the mouse on the ultrasound machine which moved on the big screen as well and said "see here this is babies number 1and 2" she moved the wand to the right a little and said "this here is babies number 3 and 4" Dr. Martinez flicked another switch and several swooshing sounds filled the room, Derek turned to Dr. Martinez and said "what is that sound" Dr. Martinez said "that is your babies heartbeats" Penelope was in shock here she was thinking that she was having just one baby but finding out she having four is going take a little bit to get used to she turned to look at Derek and saw that he had tears rolling down his cheeks but not only that she saw look of pure love in his eyes.

Penelope was bought out of her reverie by Dr. Martinez saying "now Penelope according to your test results you are about 9 weeks and with the measurements that I have of each baby I agree, and I know this is a shock at the moment but I would like to send you to a another doctor that specializes in high order multiple pregnancies" Stephanie took a towel and wiped Penelope's belly clean of the gel before saying "you may sit up now Penelope" Penelope sat up and fixed her skirt and her shirt, finally she found her words and said "I can't believe that there are four babies inside me" Dr. Martinez said "well it very rare to see someone conceive quadruplets without the help of fertility treatments so you should consider yourself lucky to be blessed with the opportunity."

Derek sat there still stunned that he was getting four babies for the price of one and now he couldn't wait to tell his Mamma, he heard Penelope and Dr. Martinez talking but he wasn't taking any of it in all of a sudden he heard his name being called and he turned to Penelope and shook his head to clear his mind and Penelope said "Handsome are you ok" Derek nodded and smiled as he said "yeah Baby Girl I am fine I was just thinking that is all" Penelope smiled at him as she squeezed his hand to reassure him that everything would be ok Dr. Martinez said "would you like a copy of the ultrasound" Derek and Penelope said in unison "yes please" then Penelope said "can we get 6 copies please."

Dr. Martinez smiled and said "sure you can" she began to click buttons on the ultrasound machine and it began to print out the copies, once the pictures finished printing the copies Dr. Martinez handed them to Penelope and she looked at the pictures in her hand and saw that each of the copies was the same the picture that Dr. Martinez had chosen was one of all four babies Penelope traced her thumb over the four little grayish jellybean spots while the hand that was joined with Derek's went to her belly, Dr. Martinez said "now Penelope I am going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and also a referral to see a specialist, do you have any questions."

Penelope said "with a multiple pregnancy there is a chance of going into labor early isn't there" Dr. Martinez said "yes there is a chance of going into pre-term labor but anywhere from 28-33 weeks is considered to be full term with high order multiples" Penelope replied "so with high order multiples what chance would the babies have if I went into pre-term labor" Dr. Martinez replied "the babies would have a 50% chance if they were born at 25 weeks and would be in the hospital until at least their due date so that they can be monitored and make sure that they aren't having any problems with breathing or eating" Penelope was now struggling to come to terms with all of this information.

After the appointment Penelope and Derek walked back to the car hand in hand as they both tried to understand how much their lives were going to change, they were going to need a bigger house, bigger cars and everything by four, Penelope was worried about whether she was going to be able to carry four babies but there was no way on earth that she would ever terminate one or more of her babies, the drive back to the FBI building was a quiet one as neither one knew what to say as they were both still in shock from he news.


	13. Chapter 13

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 13

Derek pulled into the car park of the FBI building and parked in his space and turned off the car he pulled the keys from the ignition and unbuckled his seatbelt before he turned to Penelope and said "Baby Girl are you ok" Penelope nodded and said "yeah I am ok Handsome just a little shocked, I mean in just a few months we are going to have 4 little babies that are going to be sooooooo little that they are going to have to spend some time in the hospital and I don't know I guess I am just..." Derek said "your just a little scared, guess what Baby Girl so am I, I am scared of losing you and our babies I know that we have only just found out that we are going to have four but already I love them just as much as I love you and losing either you or them would make my life hell because Baby Girl I can't live without you."

Penelope felt her heart swell at that comment and felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks because she felt exactly the same way about him and their babies, she knew that she was going to do everything in her power to keep their babies in her belly for as long as possible so that it gave them a better chance at life once they were born and if that meant giving up work halfway through her pregnancy then that is what she would do and even though she would be bored shitless sitting around at home she would deal with for the sake of her unborn babies because they were more precious to her then her work.

Derek bought Penelope out of her thoughts when he said "come on let's get inside before they send out a search party looking for us" Penelope giggled as she knew that he was right and she said "when are we going to tell the team" Derek said "we can tell the team now or we can tell the team when we get back from Chicago" Penelope said "I think we should tell them now so that we don't have to try and keep it a secret because they are going to know that something is up when we get in there" Derek bought Penelope's hand to his mouth and kissed it before he said "that sound like a great idea Baby Girl" and with that he got out of the car and made his way around to her side and helped her out of her seat.

The elevator ride up to the seventh floor was quick and when the doors opened and hey got out they made their way into the bullpen where everyone was sitting catching up on their paperwork from the previous case, Emily was the first to see that the coup,e had returned from wherever they had been and got up from her chair and made her way over to the couple and said "where have you two been" Penelope smiled and said "well if you gather the rest of the team and meet us in the round table room you will all find out together" Emily sighed and said "ok Garcie I will go and round them all up but what ever it is it better not be bad news" Derek said "don't worry Em it is great news."

Derek and Penelope made their way to the round table room and sat down, they were only in there for a few minutes when the rest of the team walked in JJ looked at Penelope and she was pretty sure what it was that she was going to tell them as while the couple were gone she had worked out what it was that was different about Penelope earlier and she recognized it from her own pregnancy as well as Emily's pregnancy she saw that Penelope had the pregnancy glow, JJ sat down and waited to find out what was going on as everyone took their seats.

Penelope stood up and grabbed something from her purse as she began "now you are probably all wondering what Derek and I have called you in here for, well everyone except for Hotch" JJ said "come on Garcie just tell us what is going on" Penelope smiled as she handed out one picture to each couple and Rossi face down and said "don't turn them over just yet, now Derek and I have just come back from my doctors appointment which I had made while you were all on that last case I was getting nauseous and sick pretty much the whole time you were gone and so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, so I made the appointment for today in hope that you guys would be home and I kept the pregnancy a secret until I could tell Derek face to face, now you may turn over the paper that I just gave you."

Derek and Penelope watched as Rossi, Em and JJ turned over the piece of paper in front of them, they heard gasps from Em and JJ when they saw what was on the paper Penelope couldn't help but smile as she heard JJ counting out loud, Em looked up at Penelope and said "ohhhhhhh my god Pen you really have 4 little babies growing in your belly" Derek spoke up and said "yeah we are going to have our hands full that is for sure but we wouldn't have it any other way would we Baby Girl" Penelope shook her head and said "when the doctor first told us that we were have quadruplets I went into shock but I am slowly starting to come to terms with and I now can't wait for them to get here."

Everyone got up and made their way over to Derek and Penelope and began congratulating them on the very exciting news, once everyone had calmed down Hotch spoke up and said "well to continue on with good news I have spoken with Strauss and she has agreed to give us two weeks of so at the conclusion of today, I will see you all in two weeks" Penelope and Derek were excited as they were going to spend a week and a half in Chicago with Derek's family, finally everyone let the round table room and headed back to their desks while Derek and Penelope headed to Penelope's office.

Once they reached Penelope's office she opened the door and they entered Penelope quickly made her way over to her computers and immediately bought up an airline website so that she could book the earliest possible tickets to leave for Chicago the next day and return the weekend before they were due to be back at work, Penelope found a flight that left at 10:15 am the next morning and she looked at Derek to get his confirmation and when he nodded his head she went ahead and booked the tickets she paid for them with her credit card and printed out the flight confirmation.

Penelope turned in her chair and said "Handsome are you going to call your Mamma and let her know that we are coming for a visit" Derek smiled and said "I was thinking about surprising her with our visit but then I thought that if we surprise her she may not be home, so I will call her now" as he pulled his cell phone off his belt and scrolled through his contacts list until he found his Mamma's name he then pressed the green button and the phone began to ring, as Derek waited for his Mamma to answer he interlaced his fingers with Penelope's and rested their joined hands over the slight bump of her belly after the third ring his Mamma answered and said "hello Baby Boy, what do I owe the pleasure of a call this beautiful Monday morning."

Derek smiled and said "good morning Mamma" before he took the phone from his ear and put on speaker so that both he and Penelope could talk to her and penelope said "good morning Fran" Fran smiled and said "good morning Penelope, now what is happening for me to receive a phone call this early in the morning" Derek sighed and said "nothing has happened Mamma we just called to see what you were your plans were for the next few days as we are on a 2 week stand down and we were wanting to come and visit you as we have something to tell you."

Fran smiled and said "what is that you have to tell me that can't be done over the phone" she was hoping that her Baby Boy had finally asked Penelope to marry him Penelope said "well what we have to tell you needs to be done face to face so we are booked on a flight to leave Virginia at 10:15 am tomorrow morning and will land in Chicago about 12:10 pm" Fran said with a pout "well I guess that I will just have to wait until you get here then" even though Penelope and Derek couldn't see her but Penelope could hear the disappointment in her voice and said "Fran what we have to tell you is something that is going to make your day, trust me."


	14. Chapter 14

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 14

Derek went back to his office and tried to get as much work done as he possibly could before the end of the day, the rest of the day went and before he knew it it was 4:30 pm and he had just finish his last case file and placed it back in the file before gathering the large pile of files and headed out of his office and towards Hotch's office he knocked on the door and waited until he heard "come in" Derek opened the door and entered the office, Hotch looked up to see who had come into his office he smiled when he saw Derek walk in with all his finished case files in his arms, Derek made his way over to Hotch's desk and placed the files on the corner of the desk and was about to turn and walk out but Hotch said "what have you and Penelope got planned for your 2 weeks off" Derek replied "we are off to Chicago tomorrow to tell Mamma about the babies and I am planning on asking Baby Girl to marry me."

Hotch smiled and said "well it looks like you are going to have a great 2 weeks off" Derek smiled and nodded, Derek looked down at his watch and saw that it was now 4:45 pm and said "well Hotch I best let you get back to you work and I will see you when we get back, enjoy your time of with Jack and Em" Hotch smiled and said "thanks Derek I will and good luck with the proposal" and with that Derek turned and left Hotch's office closing the door behind him and headed back to his office to grab his bag before heading to his Baby Girl's office to make sure that she would be ready as he wanted to be out of the office right on 5:00 pm so that he and his Baby Girl could get home and get their bags packed ready to leave for Chicago, as he opened the door to her office he saw her sitting in her chair her hands on her belly and she was talking to the babies.

Derek walked into her office as quietly as he possibly could and made his way over to her, he stood behind her and bend down his face just an inch from her neck and he whispered "and just what are the five of you talking about" Penelope smiled and turned her head so that she could see her Hot Stuff's face and said "well Hot Stuff I was just telling the babies that they have so many people that love them already and telling them a little bit about each person and who they would be to them" Derek smiled and stepped back before turning her chair he then got down on his knees and placed his hands on her belly and began saying "hello in there little ones, I know that you can't hear me yet but I am your Dada and I want you to know that I love you all and your Mama so much and I can't wait to meet you in just a few months" he then placed 4 soft and gentle kisses to to her belly.

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched him and she knew in that moment that he was going to make a great father she felt her eyes begin to water as tears threatened to fall, Derek looked up and noticed that her eyes were glassy and he sat up on his knees more and took her hands in his and said "what's wrong baby" Penelope said "nothing is wrong Handsome just stupid pregnancy hormones" Derek reached up and cupped her cheeks in his hands and leaned forward and kissed her lips in a soft and passionate kiss before he broke the kiss to say "Baby Girl are you ready to head out and go home and pack our bags for tomorrow and then we can chill out on the couch and watch a movie while we have dinner" Penelope smiled and said "yes I am ready to go and I like sound of relaxing on the couch with you Handsome."

Derek stood up and put his hands out for Penelope to take so that he could help her up, Penelope took his hands and he gently pulled her to her feet and into his arms, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent before placing a kiss to the sensitive skin just below her ear, he then pulled back and looked at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes Penelope saw the look in his eyes and she felt her heart soar as she knew that there was no way in the world that he didn't love her and that they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives, Derek pulled Penelope from her thoughts as he said "come on Baby let's go home" Penelope nodded and he let her go so that she could collect her belongings.

Once Penelope had gotten her stuff Derek took it from her and took her hand in his and they left her office and while she locked her office door he bent down and picked up his go bag, Penelope took his hand and they headed towards the elevators she pressed the call button and within a few minutes the elevator arrived and the doors opened and they stepped in and Penelope pressed the button for the parking garage, as the elevator began to move she began to feel a little nauseous she placed her free hand on her belly and rubbed gentle circles to try and ease the feeling finally the elevator dinged as it came to a stop at the parking garage and Penelope couldn't be more relieved as the doors opened they walked out hand in hand and towards Derek's SUV.

Derek and Penelope made small talk on their way to Penelope's apartment so that she could pack her suitcase, Derek pulled his SUV into Penelope's apartment complex and pulled into Penelope's visitor car space and turned the SUV off and got out of his seat as Penelope got out of her seat and made her way to the front of the SUV Derek locked the car and made his way to Penelope taking her hand and they made their way up to Penelope's apartment Penelope was about to get her keys out of her purse but Derek already had his keys in the door and the door unlocked, Penelope pushed the door open and dragged Derek into her apartment and into her bedroom where she pushed him down on the bed and made her way over to her closet and pulled out her suitcase and put it up on the bed next to Derek.

Penelope then started pulling out clothes and putting them in her suitcase, halfway through she noticed Derek eyeing her ass off as she bent over getting more clothes so she decided to give him something to really stare at and began to sway her hips from side to side, Derek got up off the bed and walked over to Penelope he put his hands on her hips and pulled her back against this rapidly hardening cock, Penelope felt his cock stirring and wiggled her ass against him as she stood up, Derek slid his hands up under her skirt and tucked is fingers into he waistband of her panties and began to slide them down her legs earning him a moan of pleasure.

Derek pulled her skirt up over her firm ass and gently massaged it with one hand as his other hand moved around her body it didn't take long before he found her clit, he moved past her clit and ran his fingers through her pussy folds gathering some of her juices that had begun to flow from her before taking the juices he had gathered and used it to rub her clit getting her aroused even more, Penelope bit down her lip as she heard his zipper being pulled down Derek quickly pulled out his rock hard erection and only seconds later they both gasp in pleasure as he entered her he held still to allow Penelope to adjust to his length, once Penelope had adjusted she began to grind her hips against him and that gave Derek the indication that she was ready.

Penelope grabbed the top of her chest of drawers bracing herself for what was about happen, Derek gripped her hips and began to move in and out of her he started out with soft and gentle movements before he picked up his pace his thrust now hard and fast, Penelope let out a loud moan and that only encouraged Derek's to thrust even harder and faster into her which caused Penelope's body to begin to convulse as her orgasm approached, a few more pounding thrusts and Penelope's orgasm rippled through her body Derek held her tightly as her body convulsed beneath his as he felt her core clamp down around him and he could hold back any longer and he stilled as he exploded inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 15

Penelope woke early the next morning and crawled out of bed and began to get some comfortable clothing out of her closet before making her way around to Derek's side of the bed and climbed back up on the bed so that she was straddling his blanket covered naked body, she felt Derek stir as he began to wake up she leaned forward and kissed a trail down his chest before raking her nails along the same path, Derek cracked one eye open and couldn't help but smile as he saw his Baby Girl on top of him when Penelope noticed that he had o e eye open she slipped off him and off the bed she now stood beside the bed In all her naked glory.

Derek pushed himself p onto his elbows and looked at her and said "that was just down right mean waking me up that way Baby Girl" Penelope smiled and began walking backwards towards the bathroom Derek quickly threw the blankets off his body and made his way into the bathroom where he found Penelope starting the shower he pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her neck he began placing butterfly kisses along the delicate skin until his mouth reached her ear and he said "why my Baby Girl did you wake me up so early."

Penelope replied "well handsome I woke you up early for the simple fact that we are still in my apartment as we kinda got a little carried away last night and we need to get back to your apartment and get your suitcase packed before we head to the airport" Derek didn't reply he just guided them into the shower and began to wash every inch of Penelope's body as Penelope did the same to him, they got out of the shower and quickly dried off and dressed.

It was now 8 am and Derek and Penelope had just arrived back at Derek's apartment and were getting out of the car, Derek took Penelope's hand and intertwined their fingers together and made their way to the door as Derek opened the door he heard Clooney bark impatiently as they walked in, Clooney jumped up at his master excitedly Derek gave the overgrown fluff ball a scratch between the ears before he began to move through the apartment towards the back door to let the lovable pooch out as soon as the door was opened Clooney took off out the door, Penelope closed the door and made her way upstairs and sat on Derek's bed waiting for him to come up so that she could help him pack his suitcase.

Finally Derek's suitcase was packed and was now in the back with Penelope's and Derek was doing a last minute check around the apartment as he spoke to Raymond the guy that would be looking after Clooney while they were gone, Penelope sat on the couch with the overgrown fluff ball sitting beside her his head resting on her belly as though he sensed that there was something different her, Derek got off the phone and made his way over to his Baby Girl and said "come on Baby Girl it is time head to the airport" Penelope smiled as she gave Clooney a pat on the head, Derek called Clooney as he walked into the kitchen to get him a rawhide treat Clooney knew what he was about to get and began jumping up and barking and quickly followed his master to the kitchen just in time to see the treat that he was going to enjoy being thrown on his bed.

Penelope and Derek left the apartment and got in the SUV and headed for the airport so that they could check in with plenty of time to spare, arriving at the airport Derek parked his SUV in the secure parking garage and got their suitcases out and made sure that everything of value was out of sight before locking the vehicle, he then took the handle of his suitcase and extended it as Penelope did the same with hers she put her purse over her shoulder and reached out and took Derek's hand and intertwined her fingers with his as they made their way into the airport to check their bags in, once their bags were checked in they made their way to the gate number that was indicated on their boarding pass Penelope was starting to get a little nervous this was only the second time that she will have meet Fran, even though they had spoken on the phone a few times she was unsure of how Fran would take the news that she would be becoming a Grand Mamma very soon.

Once they got on the plane and were seated the plane taxied out on to the runway and that is when Penelope began getting restless, she was quite restless during the entire flight and every time she would fidget in her seat Derek would give her hand a gentle squeeze just to give her some reassurance but just as the plane was coming into land in Chicago Derek turned to Penelope and said "Baby Girl you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine I promise you" before he bought their joined hands to his lips and placed a kiss to the back of her hand Penelope gave him a half smile and nodded, she knew that she needed to clam down because she knew that the stress would not be good for the babies she closed her eyes and began taking some deep breathes to try calming herself down.

The plane landed and taxied into the gate Penelope had calmed herself enough and had stopped fidgeting, Derek and Penelope were two of the last to disembark the plane, once they were in the airport they made their way down to baggage claim to wait for their bags but just before they got to the baggage claim area they heard Derek's name being called, Derek smiled when he heard his name he knew the voice all to well he hadn't been expecting his Mamma to come to collect them from the airport as he was going to hire a car so that if they wanted to go anywhere they didn't have to borrow Mamma's car all of a sudden he felt a pair of arms around his waist he looked down and there was his Mamma, he bend down and placed a kiss on the top of her heads he wrapped her in his free arm being that he was holding Penelope's hand with the other.

Fran pulled back and looked at her son and she could see that he was happy she couldn't help but smile she raised her hand to caress his cheek as she said "ohhhhh Baby Boy it is so good to have you home I have missed you so much" Derek leaned in to her hand as he said "I missed you too Mamma" Penelope let go of Derek's hand and began to walk towards the baggage claim to get their suitcases she was feeling a little emotional knowing hat is one thing that she would never feel again as she tried her hardest to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks, when Derek realized that Penelope had let go of his hand and walked away he immediately let go of his Mamma and made his way over to where Penelope was standing he noticed that she stood there her head bowed and she was looking at her feet he moved in front of her and bought his hand up to her face and moved his finger and thumb to her chin so that he could lift her head so that she would look at him.

When Derek finally got Penelope to look at him he could tell that there was something wrong and he said "Baby Girl what's wrong" Penelope shook her head and said "there is nothing wrong Handsome" Derek gave her the I know when your lying look and he said "come on Baby tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours" Penelope dropped her eyes from his as tears began rolling down her cheeks as she said "watching you and your Mamma just now made me realize just what I am missing out on and" she began to sob lightly as she put her hand on her belly, Derek said "you realized what you are missing out and what Baby Girl" Penelope gathered her words and continued "and that I will never get to have the feel of my mothers love and that these babies are only going to know one Grandmother instead of two" Fran overheard what Penelope just said but she didn't want to spoil their surprise but her heart broke at Penelope's confession to Derek.

Derek managed to get Penelope to calm down and they grabbed their luggage, Fran took Penelope's while Derek dragged his along behind him his arm wrapped around Penelope as they made their way out to the car, Derek loaded their luggage into the trunk before he opened the back passenger door for Penelope and allowed her to get in before he got in himself as his Mamma got into the drivers seat and once everyone was buckled in Fran backed out of her car space and headed towards the exit of the car park she paid the car park attendant and he opened the gate, it wasn't a long trip from the airport to the Morgan house but in the short drive Penelope had fallen asleep resting her head on Derek's chest.

When they arrived at the house Derek very carefully unbuckled his and Penelope's seat belts and slipped his body from underneath hers and got out of the car she stirred a little but didn't wake and he quickly made his way around to the other side of the car and opened the door he reached in and picked Penelope up in his arms even though she was sound asleep she knew that he was there and she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled in real close as he adjusted her in his arms, Fran opened the front door before going back to the car to get her purse as she watched Derek enter the house he headed upstairs with Penelope and into his childhood bedroom he gently laid her down on his bed but he was unable to pull away as Penelope tighten her arms around his neck even more and he whispered "it's ok Baby Girl I am right here I am not going anywhere."

Derek felt Penelope release her arms and he was able to stand up he quickly grabbed a blanket from his closet and placed it over her he took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand beside the bed before leaving the room closing the door over behind him, he made his way back downstairs and out to the car took collect their bags and Penelope's purse and headed back inside closing the door behind him he placed their suitcases off to the side at the bottom of the stairs so that he could take them up when he went up to check on Penelope, Fran was in the kitchen putting the kettle on so that she could make herself a cup of tea she stood at the sink watching out the kitchen window.

Derek walked into the kitchen and saw his Mamma deep in thought he called out softly "Mamma are you ok" Fran turned around and looked at Derek and said "yeah I am ok I just can't help but think about what Penelope said at the airport about never having the feel of her mothers love again, it broke my heart when she said that" Derek wrapped his Mamma in a hug and said "she lost her mom and her step father in a car accident when she was 18 but when she saw us today it bought back the memories that she had suppressed for many years of never having a mother figure around" Fran felt a tear roll down her cheek she looked up at Derek and said "so when do I get to hear about this surprise you have made me wait for" Derek chuckled and said "you will find out the surprise when Penelope wakes up but we also need the the girls to be here so that they can find out as well."

Derek and his Mamma sat talking for an hour about anything and everything when he excused himself to go up and check on Penelope, Derek made his way to the bottom of the stairs and picked up their suitcases and Penelope's purse before climbing the stairs he gently pushed the door open and entered his bedroom he put the suitcases down and made his way over to his bed he gently climbed on to the bed and pulled Penelope into his arms as he leaned in kissed her, Penelope began to stir she inhaled deeply and was greeted by her favorite scent of Derek's body wash and she knew that he was there with her she snuggled her head into his chest as she welcomed the closeness of their bodies Derek brushed her hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear before cupping her neck in his hand and using his thumb to caress her cheek as he attempted to rouse her from her nap.

Penelope slowly started to respond to his touch and moaned her disapproval of being woken up as he really didn't want to have to wake up and deal with the emotions that had hit her earlier Derek whispered "I know your awake Baby Girl, come on open those gorgeous brown eyes for me" Penelope opened one eye she couldn't quite make out where she was being that she didn't have her glasses on she closed her eye again Derek picked up her glasses and handed them to her she opened her eyes and put her glasses on she took a quick look around the room before her eyes landed on Derek and as soon as she looked at him she could tell that something was wrong and she said "Handsome what is wrong" Derek moved his hand from her neck and took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers and said "I am worried about you Baby Girl" Penelope frowned and said "why are you worried about me Hot Stuff."

Derek replied "well after what happened at the airport I got the feeling that you would resent the relationship between Mamma and I" Penelope sighed a little angrily and said "Derek why on earth would you think that I would resent the relationship between you and your mother, did you think that because my mother is dead that I can't be happy for the relationship hat you share with your mother, the real reason I got upset at the airport was because of what we are here for and knowing that I will never be able to get on a plane and travel back home to California to tell my mother that I have found my one true love, my soul mate and that we are expecting a family" as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks Derek now felt like a complete and utter jerk for bring up the conversation and making her cry again he pulled her against him and said "I am sorry Baby Girl I shouldn't have said anything I just wanted to make sure that you were ok, do you want me to leave you alone."

Penelope shook her head and held on to him tightly as she continued to cry into his chest she didn't mean to snap at him but the pregnancy hormones are wreaking havoc with her body to be honest with herself she was over being an emotional and hormonal already all she wanted was to enjoy her time in Chicago with Derek and his family without crying at the drop of a hat, Derek and Penelope laid on his bed in silence their arms and legs wrapped around each other.


	16. Chapter 16

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 16

Several hours later Fran was pottering around in the kitchen she baking her sons favorite dessert her grandmothers peach cobbler when she heard the doorbell, she made her way to the door and when she opened the door she saw Sarah and Desiree standing there she smiled and reached out her arms and bought her girls in for a hug she kissed them both on the cheek before releasing them and allowing them to enter the house, neither of the girls knew the real reason they were there all they thought was that they were having dinner with their Mamma Sarah could smell the delicious peach cobbler and said "Mamma is that peach cobbler I can smell" Fran smiled and said "yes it is" just then she heard the creaky floorboard at the top of the stairs and she turned to see Derek and Penelope standing there hand in hand, Sarah and Desiree turned their attention to the top of the stairs and couldn't help but smile.

Sarah and Desiree moved forward and wrapped Penelope in their arms and Penelope couldn't help but smile she had been worried about meeting Derek's family the whole flight to Chicago and now as Sarah and Desiree welcomed her with open arms she felt the weight of her worry that they weren't going to like her drop from her shoulders as she relaxed into the hug Derek said "alright alright stop smothering my Baby Girl and give her back to me" Sarah was the first to pull away and said "geez Derek protective much" Derek mumbled "you better believe it" Fran said "well let's move this into the living room where we can all get comfortable" everyone moved to into the living room while Fran went into the kitchen to get the peach cobbler out of the oven, just before Penelope sat down she said "Hot Stuff can you show me where the bathroom is please" Derek smiled and said "of course Baby Girl" Derek took her hand and lead her upstairs and into the bathroom he left her too it and went into his bedroom.

Penelope came out if the bathroom which was right across the hall from Derek's room so she went into his room she saw him sitting on his bed waiting and bent down and grabbed her purse she pulled out the ultrasound picture and stood up she put the picture the large pocket of her jacket and made her way over to Derek she leaned forward and kissed his lips before saying "I am sorry about my little outburst at the airport earlier today it was just me being silly and I am sorry about snapping at you before I was just emotional and hormonal and was worrying that your family weren't going to like me but now I know that they do like me I am all good" Derek pulled her into his lap and said "Baby Girl I love you so much and I am glad you are all good but I did tell you that everything would be ok, didn't I" Penelope nodded and said "I love you too Handsome, now shall we go and spread some good news to your family."

Derek and Penelope made their way back downstairs and into the living room they sat down on the couch and Derek pulled Penelope into his side his arm wrapped around her waist Fran watched the couple getting cozy and said "so Derek when are you going to tell us the surprise your keeping" Derek looked at Penelope and she gave him a slight nod and he pulled the ultrasound picture from her pocket and handed it to his Mamma, Fran looked at the picture and knew exactly what it was after all she was a nurse and a mother and had that type of picture before many times but it took her a few minutes to work out that there was it just one baby but four babies in the picture she said "i... is that four babies I count" Penelope smiled and nodded.

Fran got up from her chair only to crouch down in front of Penelope and Derek she took Penelope's hand and said "Penelope you have made me the happiest women alive, I have been wanting grand babies for a long long time and now thanks to you I am getting four all at once" Fran then turned to Derek and said "that is a surprise well worth waiting for Baby Boy" Derek smiled and said "I am glad you like your surprise Mamma" Fran laughed and said "Baby Boy I don't just like my surprise I love it, it is the best surprise ever" Derek pulled his Mamma in to a hug Fran got up and and sat back in her chair.

Sarah said "so Penelope, how far along are you" Penelope replied "I am nine weeks but we were told yesterday that with me carrying high order multiples that I could deliver early" Fran said "high order multiples can be delivered anywhere between 25-33 weeks, but you want to try and keep them in there as long as possible so that they don't have to have an extended stay in the hospitals NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) and if you get to the point where they are classed as full term then there is a likely chance that they will be able to go home when you do, and you are going to need lots of help" Penelope smiled she wondered whether Fran and the girls would be willing to move to Virginia to be close by to help if need be.

Fran, Sarah and Desiree went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner and while they were in there the began to discuss the idea of packing up everything they owned and leaving all their friends and family behind to move to where they would be closer to Derek and Penelope and the babies, all three were going to give the idea a serious thought before mentioning it to Derek and Penelope, an hour later Sarah walked into the living room to let Derek and Penelope know that dinner was ready, the couple got up off the couch and made their way into the kitchen where they washed their hands so that they were ready to eat.

Throughout the meal everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves when Sarah looked at Penelope and said "did my little brother tell you about the time he tried to burn the kitchen" Penelope looked at Derek and said "no he didn't tell me that" she couldn't help but laugh when she saw Derek hang his head in shame as Sarah said "yeah he wanted to help Mamma and he put the oven mitt to close to the the flame and it caught fire and he ran around the kitchen screaming until Mamma grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the sink and stuck his hand under the water" Desiree said "we still get a Christmas card from the fire department that attended that night" Derek looked up and stuck his tongue out at his sisters and said "I am never gonna live that down am I."

Sarah and Desiree laughed at Derek and said in unison "nopeeeeeeee" Fran looked at the girls with a serious look before saying "girls what have I told you about teasing your brother about that, it happened 22 years ago now leave him alone" the girls stopped laughing and dropped their eyes to the table and said again in unison "sorry Derek, sorry Mamma" the rest of the meal was quite as they continued to eat when everyone had finished eating and had made their way into the living except for Derek who stayed help his Mamma clear the table as he wanted to ask her if she could go shopping with him to help him pick out a ring Derek stopped what he was doing and said "Mamma I was wondering if you could come ring shopping with me while we are here" Fran looked at Derek and said "you want me to go shopping with you to buy an engagement ring" Derek nodded and Fran bit her bottom lip as she fought to contain the scream that was ready to escape.

Fran and Derek made their way into the living room and Derek sat down beside Penelope he leaned in and gave her a kiss not caring that his Mamma and sisters were witnessing their display of affection, when Derek broke their kiss he pulled back so that they could get some much needed air and he noticed that his Mamma and his sisters were sitting there smiling at the couple, Fran could tell that for the first time in a long time that Derek was completely happy and it is all because of Penelope watching the way that the couple interacted reminded her so much of herself and her husband when they were younger.

Penelope snuggled into Derek a little more before letting out a big yawn Derek noticed that she was making herself comfortable and he knew that it wouldn't be long before she was asleep and said "Baby why don't you head on up to bed" Penelope shook her head said "I am ok Handsome" but before she could finish what she was saying she yawned again Derek chuckled and said "Baby if you are tired why don't you go to bed and I will be up in just a minute, ok" Penelope finally conceded and said "I am sorry but I just can't seem to be able to keep my eyes open anymore, I will see you tomorrow, goodnight" Fran said "goodnight Sweetheart" Sarah and Desiree said "goodnight Penelope" Penelope leaned down and gave Derek a long kiss and said "I will see you in a few minutes Handsome."

Derek watched his Baby Girl leave the living room and when she was out of sight he turned back to his family and said in a low tone "Sarah, Des I am going to need your help with getting Penelope out of the house so that Mamma and I can go shopping" Sarah said "what are we supposed to do to get her out of the house Derek and what are you and Mamma going shopping for" Derek turned and looked over his shoulder again and said "well if you must know Mamma and I are going ring shopping and you could take her shopping in the next town over so that Mamma and I can go to the Mall here and if either of you breathe a word of what I am doing to Penelope I will kill you do you understand" Sarah and Desiree both nodded they wouldn't say anything to Penelope.

It wasn't long after Penelope went upstairs and had gotten changed when Derek opened his bedroom door and entered the room before closing the door behind him, he gave Penelope his mega watt as he made his way over to her he reached out and pulled her into his arms as he crashed his lips to hers Penelope let out a little moan and Derek took the opportunity to deepen their kiss by thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth their tongues battling for dominance, Derek had won when Penelope pulled back and whispered "we can't have sex here Hot Stuff, your Mamma and your sisters are downstairs" Derek kissed her neck trying to make her forget about what she was saying.

Derek knew that Penelope was right and said "your right Baby, we will just have to wait until we have the house to ourselves" as he shed his clothes except for his boxer short and climbed into bed with Penelope, the couple lay facing each other their arms and legs tangled together Derek held Penelope as close as he could without squishing her belly between them as they quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming of what tomorrow shall bring.


	17. Chapter 17

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 17

The following morning Derek woke early and couldn't help but smile when he saw his Baby girl sleeping peacefully on his chest he gently kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you Goddess" before sighing happily as he lay his head back on the pillow, he began to think about what sort of ring that he was going to get and how he was going to propose to Penelope he wanted the evening to be perfect he was going to need his Mamma's help to get everything ready, all of a sudden it hit him and he knew that the large pond in his Mamma's backyard was the perfect place and that is exactly where his proposal was going to take place.

Penelope began to stir and when she looked up she could tell that he definitely had something on his mind she pushed herself up on to her elbow her hand supporting her head as she said "Hot Stuff" she got no response she trailed her finger down his chest and said "Chocolate Crème Puff" still she got no response threw back the covers and moved so that she was straddling his body and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back she still got nothing from him so she leaned in again and this time she kissed him passionately and when she pulled back she said "are you ignoring me Handsome."

Derek smiles and said "no my love I wasn't ignoring you I thinking about something that's all" Penelope kissed her way down the side of his neck and said "and just what were you thinking about" he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her over on to her back so that he was now hovering over her as he said "I was thinking of doing this" he grabbed her panties and ripped them from her body Penelope giggled before pushing his boxes from his hips, then taking his erection in her hand and lining him up with her entrance she the wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, she bit her bottom lip to help hold in the moan of pleasure that was threatening to escape, Derek leaned forward capturing her lips as he deepened the kiss she moaned into his mouth.

Penelope arched her back off the bed as she met Derek thrust for glorious thrust she continued moaning into Derek's mouth until she felt the magnificent feeling of an orgasm approaching and screamed out in pleasure, Derek felt Penelope tighten around him and he knew that her orgasm was approaching and began pounding in and out of her harder and faster until he felt his release building and with a few more thrusts he felt Penelope's body stiffen as her orgasm ripped through her body her core clamping down hard on his rock hard cock which bought his release closer and closer, he slowed the movement of his hips down so that his thrusts were now long and slow as he wanted to try and hold out just a little bit longer.

Once Penelope had come down from cloud nine Derek wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was on his back keeping his cock still fully embedded inside Penelope's pussy as he did so, Penelope giggled as she found herself on top once again she enjoyed this position not only because she got to control they way that they made love but also because of the way Derek would play with her breasts as they bounced up and down with her movement which caused a pleasurable friction on her sensitive yet rock hard nipples, Derek reached out and took one of her breasts in each hand and began to tweak her nipples as he watched his Baby Girl gyrating her wet pussy down on his extremely hard cock he bit his lip to try and keep himself from letting out a primal groan but it happened anyway, Penelope placed her hands on his chest to stabilize herself as she felt another orgasm about to ripple through her body.

Derek released her breasts and moved his hands to her hips as Penelope began bouncing up and down on him she had her head thrown back and was constantly moaning not caring who heard her, Derek pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned forward taking one of Penelope's erect nipples into his mouth he sucked hard on the sensitive nub and he felt Penelope tighten around him once again and he knew that her orgasm was not far from happening so he began gently grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth knowing that that would send her over the edge, he then swapped to her other nipple and applied the same ministrations that he had on its twin, he could feel his balls begin to tighten and he knew his release was imminent and all of a sudden Penelope's body began to stiffened and her orgasm took over she moaned his name Derek to be unable to hold back any longer and he exploded into her moaning her name.

What Derek and Penelope didn't realize was that Fran was standing outside the bedroom door she raised her hand to knock to let them know that breakfast was almost ready when she heard them moaning and she could help but giggle before turning around and walking away she would wait for them to come down, Penelope slumped against Derek's chest as he rolled them on to their sides so that they could come down from the orgasmic high, Derek said "that was absolutely fantastic Baby Girl" Penelope said "that it was Handsome that it was, but by the smell of things your Mamma is cooking breakfast and this soon to be Mama has worked up an appetite" Derek smiled and said "well then we best get dressed and get you and" he placed his hand on her belly as he continued "these little ones fed we can't have you going hungry now can we" Penelope smiled and shook her head as she began to untangle their intwined limbs so that she could get up and get showered and dressed.

Derek let Penelope go and shower first because he knew that she would be leaving before him and he could shower after she left he watched as Penelope gathered the clothes that she would be wearing for the day as he lay in bed his hands behind his head, when Penelope left the room he got out of bed and slipped on his over shorts and made his way over to his bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt and put them on, he then headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen when he entered the kitchen he said "morning Mamma" she turned around and looked at him she had a wicked smirk on her face and said "good morning to you too Baby Boy" Derek could tell that there was something running amuck in his Mamma's mind and he said "what has got you smiling like that this morning Mamma" Fran bit her lip and said "well I came up to tell you that breakfast was nearly ready and well I heard something I shouldn't have heard."

Derek sat down at the table and lowered his eyes so that he was looking at the table and not at his Mamma and thought "ohhhhhhhh my god she heard us having sex in her house" Fran poured Derek a cup of coffee and put on the table in front of him and when he didn't even look up she knew that he was embarrassed about the whole thing and she sat down next to him and reached out and took one of his hands in hers and said "Baby Boy what's wrong" Derek shook his head and said "I can't believe the first girl I ever bring home to meet you and we get busted having hot monkey sex" Fran couldn't help but laugh when she heard him say that and said "Baby Boy there is no need to be embarrassed it is only natural" Penelope made her way down the stairs and headed for the kitchen she stopped at the door when she heard Derek say "it maybe natural Mamma but it doesn't mean that it is still not embarrassing to know that you heard us in the throes of passion."

Penelope let out a gasp she couldn't believe that they had been heard, Fran and Derek turned to where they had heard the gasp come from and they saw Penelope standing there her face red with embarrassment Fran laughed and said "Penelope its ok, the way I see it is like this I see that my son is completely and utterly in love with and he can't keep his hands to himself" Derek reached out and took Penelope's hand and pulled her into his lap and said "well Mamma hit the nail on the head there Baby Girl because I am completely and utterly head over heels in love with you and our little ones and I can't keep my hands off you" Fran rolled her eyes and said "this maybe a little too much information but I am going to share it anyway, Derek when I was pregnant with you and your sisters your father was the exact same way he couldn't keep his hands off me so it must be something about pregnancy and the male Morgan genes" Derek couldn't believe that he was just like his Dadda.

As Penelope sat in Derek's lap talking with Fran she reached up and felt her neck and realized that she had forgotten her necklace that Derek had gotten her for their anniversary and turned to Derek and asked "Handsome would you mind going upstairs and getting the necklace you got me for our anniversary" Derek replied "of course Baby, where about's is it" Penelope kissed his lips and said "it is in my jewelry box in my suitcase."

Derek slipped out from under Penelope he exited the kitchen and headed upstairs when he got to his room he went to her suitcase and found her jewelry box and opened it when he found the necklace he was after, he pulled it out and closed the box as he left his room he heard the front door open and his sisters giggling as they entered the house he made his way down the stairs and walked into his sisters and they said in unison "mornin brother" Derek smiled and said "morning girls" as the three headed towards the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 18

During breakfast Penelope asked Sarah and Desiree what they had planned for the day and they both replied "we are taking you shopping" Penelope was a little bit hesitant at first but Derek eventually convinced her that it would be good for her to go with them hat way they could get to know each other better, finally she came around to the idea of spending the day with the girls and said "ok Handsome I will go it will give me a chance to get to the girls but also I can find out what you were like as kid so that I know what we are going to be in for if we have any boys" as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly.

Derek was almost sure that he wasn't going to be able to go into town and for a minute he was slightly disappointed but when she finally agreed to go he breathed out a sigh of relief which luckily went unnoticed but Penelope, Fran heard Derek sigh and looked over at him she gave him a slight smile she knew that he wanted today to go as smoothly as possible because what he had planned for their evening was one that he hoped she would never forget, after breakfast Penelope, Sarah and Desiree left and headed for the mall the next town over so that there was no chance of running into Derek, no long after the girls left Derek and Fran left the house too.

As Fran and Derek drove to the mall they talked about what sort of ring that Derek was looking at getting for Penelope, Derek mentioned to his Mamma that he wanted to get a ring that had at least a six stone setting with two bigger stones in the centre and four smaller ones on either side as they pulled into the car park of the mall and found an empty car space and parked his Mamma's car, Fran lead Derek to Maurice's Jewelry store and as Derek walked into the store Fran couldn't help but notice how nervous he was and it made her smile as she watched him walk over to the counter to where the rings were knowing that he had to find the perfect ring for his Baby Girl.

Fran made her way to her sons side, she had noticed one of the assistants was making eyes at Derek but by the time she got to Derek the sales assistant was blatantly trying to flirt with him but he was paying her no attention he was spellbound by the beautiful rings that filled the glass cabinet, finally the sales assistant gave up trying to flirt with Derek and turned to Fran and said "welcome to Maurice's, how can I help you today" in a slightly bitter tone Derek looked up and said "I would to buy and engagement ring please" the sales assistant mumbled something before saying "not a problem sir, is there anything in particular that you had in mind."

Derek smiled and said "actually yes I do have something in mind, I would like a ring that has a six stone setting the two centre stones bigger than the ones on the sides" the sales assistant was a little gob smacked as she thought "a man that knows what he wants, just what I like" as she reached for her keys that hung on her belt loop and opened the cabinet and pulled out a padded tray that had at least 15 rings that matched the description of what he was looking for and placed it on the counter, Derek's eyes immediately dropped to the padded tray he scanned every ring until he came to the very last ring he turned to his Mamma and asked "Mamma what do you think of this one."

Fran leaned forward and took a closer look at the ring Derek was pointing to and smiled before turning to look at him and she said "I think it absolutely exquisite Baby Boy, but ultimately the final decision is up to you" Derek leaned over and kissed his Mammas cheek he knew she was right it was his decision and he knew that that was the ring he wanted to give his Baby Girl he looked up at the sales assistant and said "I would like" he pointed to the ring he had chosen as he continued "this ring please" the sales assistant pulled the ring from the tray and said "of course sir, now I need to know what size ring does your girlfriend usually wear so that I can get the right sized ring for you" as she pulled out a ring gauge and slipped the ring in her hand onto it.

Derek put his hand in his pocket and located the circular item and pulled it out and lay it on the counter and said to the sales assistant "I managed to get one of her rings that she wears" the assistant took the ring from the counter and slipped the engagement ring off the gauge and put the one Derek had bought with him on and then said "well lucky for you sir, both rings are the same size" Derek couldn't help but smile he knew that the ring he had chosen was perfect in every way now all he had to do was make the rest of the evening extra special.

Derek could feel the sales assistant watching his every movement and when he looked up he saw that she was checking out every inch of his body he cleared his throat and said "excuse me Ma'am but you just helped me pick out an engagement ring for the love of my life and here you are checking me out yet again, now if you don't mind I would like to pay for my item and get going I have a lot to get done" the sales assistant quickly tore her eyes from Derek's body she was shocked that she had gotten caught staring and packaged the ring in it box and then made her way to the cash register where she rang up the sales and politely asked "will you be paying by cash or card" Derek pulled out his credit card and handed it to her without even know the price of the ring.

Finally Derek had the ring safely in his pocket and he and his Mamma were on their way to a men's clothing store Derek had not packed a suit as he didn't want Penelope to become suspicious so he needed get a suit that he was sure was going to impress his Goddess, after a half an hour Derek finally found the suit that was gong to knock Penelope for a six it was a black single breasted suit and he had chosen a burgundy silk dress shirt and a black tie, now that his clothing had been organized he needed to make the arrangement for the restaurant and some flowers.

Fran pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sarah's number and after two ring Sarah answered "hey Mamma how is it going" Fran smiled and said "it is going great, we are just about done with getting everything and we are about to head for home, how is everything going with you girls" Sarah looked around her to see where Penelope and Desiree were and found that they were a safe distance away and said "so far it is going good but we have yet to get her to get a dress for their dinner tonight but hopefully we will soon" Fran said "maybe if you could get her to get something to match Derek's burgundy shirt I think them matching would look gorgeous" Sarah said "Mamma Penelope would look stunning in anything but maybe if I tell her that she needs a dress so that we can all go out to dinner that might get her to make her choice quicker."

Fran laughed and said "that sounds like a good idea Baby" Sarah replied "ok Mamma I have to go Desiree and Penelope are heading towards me" Fran said "bye Baby see you when you get home" and with that they ended the call, Derek turned to his Mamma and said "how are the girls going Mamma" Fran smiled and said "the girls are having fun shopping although Penelope won't make a decision on a dress so Sarah said that if she told Penelope that she needed a new dress so that we could all go out for dinner then that might help" Derek was beginning to get worried that the whole evening he was planning was not going to go as planned he let out a frustrated sigh before saying "come on Mamma let's go home and start getting everything done."

Meanwhile on the other side of town Sarah was telling Desiree about her plan while Penelope was in the bathroom and together they were going to get Penelope to choose a new dress for her special dinner with Derek, Penelope came out of the bathroom and noticed that Sarah and Desiree were whispering to each other she couldn't make out what they were saying but she had a fair idea that it was something to do with her and as she approached them she said "are you ready to continue shopping girls" Sarah and Desiree said in unison "yes we are" and with that they were on their way to the next clothing store.

When Derek and Fran arrived home Derek made his way upstairs and put his suit away in his closet so that Penelope wouldn't see it and put the ring that he borrowed back in her jewelry box before he headed back downstairs, when he entered the kitchen he saw his Mamma sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee Derek walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup and poured himself a cup of coffee before joining his Mamma at the table, Fran looked up at Derek and said "sooooooo Baby Boy have you got everything planned on how your going to ask your Baby Girl to marry you."

Derek smiled and said "I am going to take her out for a romantic dinner at the best restaurant in town and then I am going to bring her back here and then I am going to take her down to the pond and that is where I am going to get down one one knee and ask for her hand in marriage and hopefully my Baby Girl will say yes which will make me the happiest man alive" Fran couldn't help but smile this was the happiest that she had seen him in a very long time, she reached out and cupped her sons cheek in her hand and said "Derek I have no doubt in this world that she is going to say yes because I have seen the way you two look at each other and from where I stand I see pure love in both of your eyes and I know this because your father and I used to look at each other exactly same."

When Derek had finished his cup of coffee he pulled out his cell phone and began searching the internet for the restaurants phone number so that he could call and make a reservation, finally he found the number of the restaurant and called he was able to get a reservation for 7:00 pm which would give them plenty of time to enjoy a nice romantic dinner before he dropped the biggest surprise of the evening, now that he had gotten the reservation out of the way he needed to head out into the backyard and begin hanging the bunches of fairy lights around the areas of the gazebo and the pond.


	19. Chapter 19

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 19

After Derek had finished hanging the fairy lights he made his way inside and headed not the living room where he collapsed on the couch and turned the television on and began to channel surf until he came across the Super Bowl game replay with the Denver Broncos and Seattle Seahawks he settle back and started watching the game, he needed to try and keep himself calm because if he didn't he would give away that he had something on his mind, half way through the game he heard Sarah's car pulling into the driveway.

Derek didn't move from the couch as the front door opened and the giggling trio entered the house he heard Penelope call out "Hot Stuff where are you" Derek popped his head and looked over the back of the couch and said "I am here Baby Girl" Penelope saw that Derek was in the living room and made her way over to the couch she leaned over the back of the couch and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss when she she broke their kiss she whispered against his lips "I missed you today Handsome" derek couldn't help but smile as he said "I missed you to Baby" Penelope kissed him chastely again before saying "can you help me get my bags out of the car please, your sisters certainly know how to shop that is for sure."

Fran made her way from the kitchen into the living room and smiled at the scene in front of her and said "well it looks you three girls had fun shopping today" Sarah laughed and said "yeah Mamma we did have a lot of fun shopping today, we enjoyed getting to know Penelope better too" Penelope said "yeah and I got to find out all the dirt on my Chocolate Love God here" Fran, Sarah and Desiree laughed at the nickname that Penelope had given Derek, Penelope and Derek looked at each other it was then that Penelope noticed that Fran was smiling at them as she watched her baby boy gently kiss the love of his life and she couldn't help but inwardly sigh thinking about all of the grandbabies the two of them would give her.

Derek got up off the couch and headed for the door and out to Sarah's car, Penelope, Sarah and Desiree followed Derek out to the car and began unloading the mountain of shopping bags from the trunk, once Derek collected all of Penelope's shopping bags and headed inside up the stairs and into his bedroom Penelope made her way upstairs and into Derek's bedroom and quietly walked up behind Derek and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his back and said "so Handsome would you like to see what I bought while I was shopping" Derek turned around in her arms and lowered his head so that he could rest his forehead against hers and said ''of course I would like to see what you bought Baby, just as long as there is some sexy new lingerie in one of those bags."

Penelope had a smirk on her face as she released her hold on Derek and made her way over to the bed where she found the victoria's secret bag and held it up in front of Derek she bit her bottom lip as she pulled out the most exquisite light blue baby doll negligee with a matching bra and panties before dropping the bag to the floor she placed the garments on the bed and began very slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt Derek stood there in the middle of his bedroom staring at his Baby Girl as she began to undress and that is when he realized what she was doing he shook his head to clear his mind and looked over to see that his bedroom door was still open he headed for the door and quickly closed the door and locked it.

Derek turned around to see that Penelope had shedded her shirt and her skirt and was now standing there in her bra and panties she reached around and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor Derek took 5 steps towards his Baby Girl but before he reached her she had dropped her panties and stepped out of them kicking them off to the side before she turned around she picked up her new light blue panties, she bent down and slipped her panties on she ran her hands over the silky soft lace as she sensually wiggled her hips, Derek felt his arousal pressing against the seam of his jeans as he watched his Baby Girl intensely his eyes wide, he moved his hand so that he was now rubbing his rock hard cock through his jeans, Penelope turned around and couldn't help but notice that Derek was running his hand up and down is obvious arousal.

Penelope was now dressed in her new lingerie outfit and began to sashay her way across to where Derek was standing and said in a sultury tone "see somethin' you like Handsome" Derek was unable to form words at the present second all he could do was nod his head, Penelope placed one arm around Derek's neck and with her other hand she removed Derek's hand from his erection and replaced it with her hand she began gently stroking him as she used her arm that was around his neck to bring his lips lower ah then stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, their kiss started out as soft and gentle but quickly escalated to hot and heavy Derek now had his arms wrapped around Penelope's waist as he held her close to his muscular body.

Before long Derek began to walk Penelope slowly towards his bed and when he was just a foot away he turned around and lay down on the bed taking Penelope with him, Penelope straddled his waist as they continued their hot and heavy make out session Derek let out a primal groan as he could feel the heat radiating from his Baby Girls core, he knew that if he was inside her soon he was going explode in his extremely tight jeans and that was not what he wanted, as much as Derek was enjoying what was happening he broke their kiss and whispered "Baby Girl I so need you badly" Penelope nipped at his bottom lip and said "ohhhhh god Handsome I need you inside me now I can't take it anymore, please take me take NOW!"

Derek loved it when she begged him but he detected a sexual urgency in her voice he flip her over on to the bed and shucked off his shirt before undoing his belt he ripped his belt from his jeans and threw it across the room somewhere he worked on the button and the zipper of his jeans and quickly removed them leaving him standing there with a tent in his boxer shorts, Penelope sat up and an her hands up and down his toned torso until she reached the waistband of his boxers she hooked her fingers into the top and pulled them down his legs until they were pooled at his feet he stepped out of them, he reached out and grabbed Penelope's hands and pulled her to her feet he lowered his head and captured her lips with his as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pushed them off her hips they quickly hit the floor.

Derek moved Penelope's arms so that they were wrapped around his neck before he placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and picked her up Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist as she sank down on Derek's rock hard cock, Derek climbed on to his bed and gently laid Penelope down their bodies were so close that t was hard to tell where one ended and the other began, they moved effortlessly as one and pretty soon the room was filled with their moans and groans of pleasure as he pounded in and out of her over and over again until they were both on the verge of an exploding orgasm.

Penelope and Derek laid snuggled together as they came down from their orgasmic bliss, Derek pushed himself up on to his elbow and leaned down so that he could place a chaste kiss to her lips before saying "that Goddess was absolutely amazing, but we need to get up and get ready for dinner" Penelope let out a groan and said "I don't think I will be able to walk properly after this but I will try Handsome I will try" Derek laughed and said "well Baby how about we go and take a nice shower and hopefully the heat will loosen up any tight muscles so we can enjoy our dinner without being sore" Penelope smiled at the idea and began to wriggle herself out from underneath him and jumped off the bed taking derek by the hand and dragging him with her.


	20. Chapter 20

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 20

Derek got ready in his bedroom while Penelope got herself ready in the bathroom but she needed help with her dress so Penelope went into the bedroom and asked "Handsome could you help me with the zip on my dress please" Derek gave a low whistle as he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the dress that Penelope was wearing, he watched as Penelope made her way across the room until she was standing in front of him she turned around so that she had her back to him and she pulled her curly blonde over her shoulder so that it was out of the way of the zip, Derek moved closer to her and bent down and placed a kiss on her shoulder and reached down for the zip and began to pull it up the tip of his thumb brushing ever so lightly against her skin.

Penelope could feel the feather light touch from Derek's thumb, it sent shivers up her spine, once Derek had completely zipped up the dress he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Baby Girl you look like a sexy Goddess, I guarantee I will be envied by every man in town when they catch a glimpse of you" Penelope bit her bottom lip as she stepped back so that her back was now pressed against his chest, her ass against his rock hard manhood as she wrapped her arm around his neck and bought his head down so that his face was buried in her neck as she whispered "and I will be envied by every woman in town when they catch a glimpse of you my sexy Chocolate God of Thunder" Derek reached up and laced his fingers with Penelope's and bought her hand down and then stepped back and said "give me a twirl Baby, let me see you."

Penelope began to twirl around and Derek let out a low growl before pulling her into his chest and bought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately before he broke the kiss and said "we need to get going or we are going to miss our reservation" Penelope smiled and said "we can't have that now can we Handsome so if we don't wanna be late we need to go" Derek ran his hand over his pocket making sure that the little blue velvet box was lodged firmly in his pants pocket before taking Penelope's hand and leading her out of his bedroom and down the stairs and into the living room, when Penelope noticed that Fran, Sarah and Desiree weren't dressed ready to go to dinner Penelope knew that something was going on.

Fran smiled when she saw Penelope and said "you look beautiful Penelope" Penelope couldn't help but smile and said "thank you Fran" Sarah cut in and said "you two better get a move on if you wish to make the restaurant in time for your reservation" Derek laughed and said "yeah we are going now" and with that he and Penelope turned and headed to the front door and when they got out the front Penelope gasped at what was waiting for them, Derek knew that Penelope would like the surprise and turned to her and said "our chariot awaits us Baby" Penelope said "Handsome is there something going on that I should know about, I mean I know it's not my birthday and I didn't miss our six month anniversary" Derek smiled but didn't say anything as they walked down the drive towards the black limousine and to where the driver was standing holding the door open for them.

Derek and Penelope got into the limo and Penelope was still trying to work out what was going on as she looked around Derek put his arm around and pulled her close and said "Baby Girl you may as well give up because you will never figure it out" Penelope let out a sigh and said "Handsome didn't you tell me that it was just you and I going out tonight" Derek smiled and said "well Baby because I thought I would surprise you with a nice romantic dinner, that's all" Penelope raised her hand and placed it on his cheek and said "you know you are a very sweet and romantic man Derek Morgan" Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers as they drove towards the restaurant.

Finally the limousine came to a stop and the driver got out and made his way to the back passenger door and opened it he saw the couple were kissing and cleared his throat and Derek and Penelope pulled apart and looked up at the limo driver Penelope blushed a little before she began to get out of the limo, once they were both out Derek took Penelope's hand and they headed towards the restaurant entrance Derek opened the door for Penelope and watched her enter and he couldn't help but smile when she took a look around the crowded restaurant, the maître de approached the couple and asked for the name on the reservation and Derek replied "Morgan" the maître de smiled and grabbed two menus and headed towards the back corner of the restaurant.

Once Derek and Penelope were seated Penelope said "this place is amazing Handsome but how on earth did you manage to get us in here" Derek chuckled and said "the owner was a friend of my dads so when I asked to speak to him I asked him if he could make sure there was a table for us and he said that he would guarantee we would get a table" just then they were approached by a man and Derek stood up and shook the mans hand before hugging him they then turned towards Penelope and Derek introduced her to the man he said "Baby Girl this is Roger he is the owner of this fine establishment" Penelope extended her hand out and Roger took and bought it to his lips as she said "it is very nice to meet you Roger" before Derek said "Roger this is my girlfriend Penelope" Roger smiled and replied "it is very nice to meet you too Penelope, but now if you will excuse me I have to get back to the kitchen."

Throughout dinner Derek and Penelope made small talk, they laughed and joked as they ate but there was one thing on Derek's mind and that was what Penelope's response would be to his proposal he was finding it hard to eat as his stomach was tied up in knots he was so nervous about what was to take place when they got back to his Mamma's house but he managed to be able to keep himself in check, Penelope had had enough she didn't think she had any room left for dessert but maybe just maybe is she and Derek were to share the dessert then that would be ok she looked up at him and said "Handsome how do you feel about sharing some dessert" Derek bit his bottom lip before replying "how about I have you for dessert Baby Girl" Penelope could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks as she said "that sounds like fun Handsome, so what do you say we pay the bill and get outta here."

When their waiter passed their table Derek pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed the waiter his credit card and a few minutes later the waiter returned with a small black leather binder and handed it to Derek who quickly opened the cover picked up the pen and signed the bottom of the receipt and grabbed his card before handing the small binder back to the waiter and he quickly walked away as Derek stood up and grabbed his suit jacket and put it on before moving to Penelope's side of the table and held his hand out to her which she immediately took and stood up Derek grabbed her shawl and placed it around her shoulders before he took her hand and made their way to the exit.

Derek practically dragged Penelope out the door and towards the limo he saw the driver waiting with the door open and the couple quickly got in and the driver closed the door, as soon as the car door was closed Penelope straddled Derek's thighs as they embraced each other their lips pressed together in a heated kiss their hands roaming each others bodies as the limo began to drive away, it didn't take long before the limo driver pulled up at the Morgan house but Derek and Penelope were completely unaware that the limo had stopped as they were still in their heated embrace, the limo driver got out and made his way around to the back passenger door but instead of opening the door he knocked on the window as to alert Derek and Penelope of their arrival home.

Penelope broke their kiss when she heard the knock on the window and she removed herself from Derek's lap and sat on the seat beside him as she adjusted her dress, while Derek worked on getting his erection adjusted and under control so that he was going to be able to get out of the limo without being embarrassed of his arousal in front of the driver Penelope turned to Derek and smiled before saying "are you ready to get out now Handsome" Derek laughed and said "yeah Baby I am ready to get out" before he reached out and grabbed the door handle and opened the door, the driver pulled the door open and Derek got out and held his hand out for Penelope to take which she did and slid to the edge of the seat before getting out too.


	21. Chapter 21

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 21

Now that Derek and Penelope were back at the house Derek began getting increasingly more nervous as he thought of what he was about to do, as he took Penelope's hand in his he led her down the side of the house and out into the backyard Penelope stopped and said "Handsome I thought we were going to go inside and finish what we started in the limo" Derek stooped and turned to Penelope and said "we will finish what we started very soon but I wanted to show you something down by the pond" before he pressed his lips to hers and kissed them gently he broke their kiss and moved so that he was now standing behind her, Penelope turned and looked over her shoulder and looked at him questioningly but Derek smiled and whispered in her ear "I am going to cover your eyes, do you trust me Baby."

Penelope reached up and touched his cheek and whispered "I trust you with mine and our babies lives Hot Stuff" Derek kissed her again before he cover her eyes with his big hands and began to make their way down the path to the pond, Penelope was beginning to wonder what it was that he wanted to show her, what had changed at the pond since yesterday when they were there but Penelope was quickly brought out of her reveries when Derek whispered "I am going to uncover your eyes but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, ok Baby Girl" Penelope nodded her head as she felt Derek remove his hands from her eyes she kept her eyes closed like Derek had asked.

Derek reached into his pocket as he moved from behind Penelope once he was in front of her he got down on his left knee and opened the small blue velvet ring box and said "ok Baby Girl you can open your eyes now" Penelope opened her eyes and looked around her she took in her surroundings and noticed that Derek was not standing near her so she turned and looked down and saw Derek down on his knee holding a small box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it, she felt tears building up in her eyes as she gasped and put her hand over her mouth Derek wasn't sure what to think of her reaction but he took a deep breath and began saying "I know that we haven't been together for very long but I just want you to know that I have been in love with you since the very first day that I met you, I fall in love with more and more each day, every minute I spend away from you my heart aches for you, you are forever on my mind, I can't wait for the second that you are in my arms and you are my God Given Solace now and forever, Penelope Jade Garcia will you do the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man alive."

By now Penelope had tears streaming down her cheeks she couldn't believe it she had dreamt of this day for a long time and now it was happening, she dropped to her knees in front of Derek and reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks and whispered "y.y.y. yes I will marry you" Derek wasn't sure if he heard her correctly and said "was that a yes Baby Girl" Penelope nodded her head and said "yes, yes Handsome I will marry you" and with that Derek pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers he slipped his tongue into the warm confines of her mouth their tongues began a battle for dominance, Penelope broke their kiss as she need to catch her breath and it was during this time that Derek pulled the ring from the box and took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger, once the ring was on her finger he bought her left hand to his lips and placed a kiss right on the ring he then stood up and helped her to stand.

Penelope took her hand from his and bought her hand close to her face so that she could look at the gorgeous ring on her finger she couldn't believe how beautiful it was, Derek moved closer to Penelope and wrapped his arms her and said "now Baby Girl what do you say we head inside and celebrate our engagement" Penelope leaned forward and kissed him before saying "that sounds like a fantastic idea Handsome" little did the couple realize that they were being watched from the kitchen window Fran, Sarah and Desiree were huddled together watching as Derek proposed to Penelope when they saw that Derek and Penelope were heading for the house so they quickly and quietly moved from the kitchen into the living room so that it would look as though they were sitting and laughing at the movie that they were watching so that when Derek and Penelope entered the house they could be surprised by the announcement of their engagement.

Derek and Penelope entered the house and made their way through the kitchen and into the living room neither one was able to wipe the smiles from their lips Fran looked up to see that her son and his Baby Girl were standing there smiling at each other and said "what has got you smiling like that Baby Boy" Derek looked at his Mamma and said "I am smiling like this because Penelope has agreed to become my wife" Fran jumped up out of her chair squealing and made her way over to the couple wrapping her arms around them before pulling back and saying "well I guess congratulations are in order, how about we celebrate" Derek and Penelope were a little disappointed that everyone was still awake but they didn't let it show and Derek said "celebrating sound good Mamma."

Fran let go of Derek and Penelope and headed into the kitchen and went to the fridge and pulled out the chilled bottle of non-alcoholic wine that Derek had gotten she then reached up and grabbed five wine glasses before heading back into the living room she saw that Derek and Penelope were now sitting cuddled up together on the love seat, placing the glasses on the coffee table before she began to open the bottle of non-alcoholic wine Penelope looked at the bottle in Fran's hands and was about to say something but Derek beat her to it and whispered "don't worry Baby it's non-alcoholic so it won't hurt the babies" Penelope couldn't help but smile as Fran handed the couple a glass.

Once everyone had a glass they raised their glasses and Derek said "here's to my Baby Girl making me the happiest man alive" Fran looked over at the couple she couldn't help but smile as she saw the pure love written all over her Baby Boy's face as he looked into the eyes of his future bride before he leaned down and kissed her lips in a heated and passionate kiss not caring that his Mamma and sisters were sitting there watching them, Penelope broke their kiss she could feel three sets of eyes on her and Derek and she turned to look in the direction of Fran and the girls, she felt a blush creeping up on to her cheeks when she saw Fran with the same mega watt smile that Derek has.

After an hour of the group sitting there talking, laughing and drinking their non-alcoholic wine Sarah and Desiree left and headed back to their homes, Fran headed off to bed which left Derek and Penelope alone on the love seat Derek was very much ready to show his Baby Girl how much he loved her, he turned to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap Penelope giggled as she settled herself into his lap Derek slowly slid his hand up under Penelopes dress and leaned in and gently kissed the side of her neck and whispered, how much do you like these panties?, she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth and when they pulled apart she said, rip them off pleaseeeee he did what she asked and seconds later her panties were laying in the floor at their feet.

Penelope slid her hand down and took him out of his pants and Derek groaned as she started stroking him, Derek began to push her dress up over her hips before he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and lifted her until the tip of his cock was pressed against her wet entrance he felt Penelope begin to lower herself down onto his cock and he couldn't help but moan Penelope let out a soft moan as she took his full length to the hilt, Derek laid back against the back of the love seat as Penelope began to ride him seconds later they were meeting each other thrust for thrust and Derek was afraid that Penelope would get to loud and his Mamma would hear them so he covered her mouth with his as they made slow passionate love.

Derek held Penelope against him as he felt Penelope begin to tighten around him as her orgasm approached, Derek began to thrust his hips upwards as he pounded in and out of her his own release approaching and after a few more strokes the pair reached their orgasmic bliss they came together moaning each others names.


	22. Chapter 22

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 22

When Penelope and Derek came down from their orgasmic high they sat there holding each other in a lovers embrace, Derek leaned forward and kissed the top of Penelope's head and whispered "that was amazing Baby" as he slid his hand down and rested it on her ass Penelope buried her face into Derek's neck and whispered "how about we take this upstairs to your room Handsome" Derek smiled and said "that sounds like a great idea Goddess" he began sliding his hand from the top of her ass, up her spine where it came to rest on the back of her neck slowly he pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers in a loving and sensual kiss.

Derek broke their kiss and slipped forward so that he was sitting on the edge of the love seat and was about to get up when he remembered that he had thrown Penelope's panties on the floor, he quickly looked around to see if he could see them but he couldn't see them so he said "Baby we have to find your panties otherwise it could be rather embarrassing in the morning if Mamma finds them, she is going to know what we were up to after she went to bed" Penelope couldn't help but blush she knew that if Fran found the discarded panties she would never be able to look her in the eye again so she slipped off Derek's lap and began looking around the living room for her panties, Penelope turned around to look at Derek and that is when she saw her panties had been pushed under the edge of the love seat.

Penelope said "Handsome I found them they are under the edge of the love seat" Derek quickly bent down and picked them up and shoved them in his pocket as he walked towards Penelope, when he reached Penelope her wrapped his arm around her waist and guided red towards the stair case once they reached the stairs he turned her so that she was facing him, he took her hands in his and place them around his neck before he ran his hands down her body until they reached the backs of her thighs and he picked her up Penelope said "Handsome put me down you are going to hurt yourself" Derek smiled and shook his head as he said "not a chance Baby Girl" Penelope knew better than to disagree with him so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Derek began walking up the stairs as Penelope laid her head on his shoulder and buried her head into the crook of his neck and began placing soft kisses to the sensitive skin just below his ear, finally Derek made it up the stairs and into his room he used his foot to close his bedroom door before making his way over to his bed where he set her down on her feet he ran his hands up her back to the top of her dress and began to pull the zip down once the zip was completely undone he slipped her dress straps off her shoulders.

Once Penelope was out of her dress Derek picked Penelope up and gently laid her down he hovered over her before he leaned down he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her lips before he began kissing his way down her neck to her chest where he pulled the cups of her bra down and took her erect nipple into his mouth Penelope moaned as she arched her back pushing her breast further into is mouth, Derek shifted his weight so that he was resting on his forearm as he bought his other hand to her breast and began to caress the milky white flesh he pulled his lips from her nipple with a pop and looked up into Penelope's eyes and he whispered "god your breasts are perfect Baby" Penelope smiled and slid her hand down is chest over his abs and down to to his pants and began stroking him and said "is that all for me Hot Stuff."

Derek let out a primal groan and nodded as he said "it is all for you Baby now and always" Penelope bit her bottom lips as she moved her hand from his steel rod of arousal up to the button of his pants and began undoing them once the button was undone she quickly made short work of getting the zipper down she then began to push his pants off his hips, Derek pushed himself up and stood up which allowed his pants to fall until they pooled at his ankles he toed his shoes and socks off and stepped out of his pants and boxers while he pulled his shirt over his head throwing it behind him, Penelope sat up and reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor.

Within seconds of them becoming fully naked Penelope turned her body so that she had her head resting on her pillow as Derek jumped on to the bed and over the top of Penelope he was careful enough no to land on her, Penelope couldn't help but giggle as she bounced around on the bed underneath her fiancee Derek leaned down and captured her lips with his he suckled on her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth to let out a moan he thrust his tongue into the warm, wet confines of her mouth wen Penelope felt his tongue in her mouth she deepened their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips pulling his rock hard cock closer to her dripping wet core before she moved her hand down to his cock she wrapped her hand around it and gave a gentle tug on it so that the head entered her .

When Derek felt her heat on the head of his cock he thrusted his hips forward and entered her in one stroke this time he didn't hold still he began pounding in and out of her, Penelope arched her back once again and moaned in pleasure as Derek thrust deeper into her with each and every stroke he felt Penelope begin to tighten around him his thrust became harder and faster until he was on the verge of an explosive release he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold off to long, Penelope moaned as her orgasm began taking over her body her core clamped down on Derek's cock which caused him to go over the edge and explode into her filling her up.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside his Baby Girl both of them gasping for air as they enjoyed the wave of orgasmic bliss that rolled through their bodies Derek wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his chest and nuzzled her face into her neck and placed butterfly kisses to the erogenous zone of her neck, his lips traveled up to her ear where he took her earlobe between his lips and began to gently suckle on it before he let go and whispered "that was fan-fucking-tastic Baby Girl" Penelope smiled and said "a girl could get used to this sort of treatment Hot Stuff" Derek laughed and said "good because I plan on treating you like that for the rest of our lives Baby Girl."

Soon Derek and Penelope were snuggled together her head laying on his chest listening to his heartbeat as they talked about their future their limbs entangled around each other, Derek asked Penelope a question but when she didn't answer him he looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep he couldn't help but smile as he watched her for a few minutes and just before he closed his eyes he whispered "I love you Baby Girl" and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, he then pulled the covers up over him and Penelope he closed his eyes and within seconds he was drifting off to sleep with a smile on his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 23

Derek woke early the next morning but he was no-where near ready to get out bed he just laid there he looked down and saw that his Baby Girl was still snuggled up against him her head still in the same position on his chest as it had been when he fell asleep he couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep, she looked so angelic her blonde hair flowing out over his shoulder he bought his hand that was resting on her hip up to cup her cheek, he gently caressed his thumb over her cheek bone.

Penelope began to stir when she felt Derek's hand on her cheek she tried her hardest to make it seem like she was still sleeping, Derek felt the change in Penelope's breathing and knew that she was starting to wake up he leaned down and whispered "I know your awake Baby" Penelope smiled and slowly opened her eyes, once her eyes were fully open she made out the rough blur of her fiancee's face and moved her hand up to his neck and wrapped it around his neck and pulled him down until she felt his lips against hers as she kissed him, Derek broke the kiss and said "good morning Baby Girl" Penelope placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down on to the bed, she rolled over and straddled him and said "I will show you a good morning Hot Stuff."

Derek made a move to grab her and pull her down so that he could kiss her again but Penelope jumped off him out of bed she laughed as she heard him say "that is just mean Baby Girl that is just mean" Penelope grabbed Derek's robe from the hook on the back of his door and put it on she then opened the door and exited the room she pulled the door closed behind her and made her way across the hall to the bathroom, Derek pushed himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard he put his hands behind his head and waited for his Goddess to return, it was a few minutes later that Penelope returned to the room and as she closed and locked the door she pulled the sash on the robe allowing it to fall open Derek bit his bottom lip as a growl passed his lips.

Penelope began to sway her hips to the beat of a song that was playing in her head as she moved she sashayed out of the robe and let it fall to the floor, Derek got up on his knees and crawled to the edge of the bed he quickly put his feet on the floor and stood up he took two steps across the floor and he was standing in front of Penelope who was still moving to the beat in her head Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he began to move simultaneously with her he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes all he could see was pure and utter love staring back at him.

After a few minutes of staring into each others eyes Penelope heard her stomach growl and she couldn't help but giggle at the timing, Derek asked "what are you giggling at Baby" Penelope replied "I was giggling at the timing of my stomach making itself known cause this Mama is starving as we certainly burnt some energy last night" Derek bent down and kissed her lips before saying "well we can't have my beautiful fiancee and babies starve now can we" she shook her head and pulled out of his arms and walked over to her suitcase she bent down and began pulling out clothes.

Once Derek and Penelope were dressed they made their way out of his bedroom and down the stairs they headed towards the kitchen where they found Fran cooking breakfast, Derek pulled Penelope's chair out for her and she sat down while he poured himself a cup of coffee and made a cup of tea for Penelope he placed her cup down in front of her before he sat down next to her she reached over and took his hand in hers entwining their fingers together as they waited for breakfast, it wasn't long before breakfast being placed on the table there was hash browns, bacon, eggs and toast, Fran handed both of them a plate before she sat down and quickly everyone began filling their plate with food.

Breakfast was quiet as everyone enjoyed their meal when they were done eating Fran asked "so what are your plans for today" Derek smiled and said "not much we are just going to relax and maybe watch a movie or two then we might take a walk down to the pond again" Fran smiled and said "well I was thinking of inviting Sarah, Desi, Yvonne, Cindy and Anthony over for dinner tonight but I can make it tomorrow night" she turned to Penelope before continuing "if you are not feeling up to it Penelope" Penelope reached out and placed her hand on top of Fran's and said "no I am fine Fran I would like to get to know the rest of the Morgan clan before we head back to Virginia" Derek was about to say something but Penelope put her finger to his lips and just shook her head.

Derek sighed as he knew not to argue with his Baby Girl because it would get him no where so he just wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to her temple, Penelope laid her head against his shoulder for a few minutes before she got up out of her chair she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth, Derek got and helped his Mamma clear the table before he too made his way upstairs to brush his teeth when Derek walked into the bathroom he saw Penelope standing there looking at her body side on in the mirror her hands smoothing her shirt over her belly he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on top of hers and whispered her ear "I love the way your belly is growing with our babies Goddess."

Penelope turned around in Derek's arms and said "are you going to love me when I am as big as a whale" Derek leaned down and kissed her lips and said "I will love you always Baby no matter what happens" Penelope felt a tear trickle down her cheek when she heard him say that, when Penelope and Derek were finished in the bathroom they made their way back downstairs and into the living room were Derek loaded the DVD player before he sat down on the couch next to his Baby Girl and started the movie, during the movie Penelope cuddled up into Derek's side her head resting on his chest.


	24. Chapter 24

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 24

Fran picked up her phone and dialed Yvonne's number and after a few rings Yvonne answered the phone "hello" Fran said "hello Yvonne it's Fran" Yvonne replied "oh Fran I was just thinking about calling you, how have you been" Fran laughed and said "I am fantastic Yvonne, but the reason I called was to see if you, Cindy and Anthony would like to come over tonight for dinner" Yvonne said "that sounds wonderful, is there a special occasion" Fran couldn't help but smile as she said "well actually Derek is home for a week and he has bought his very first girlfriend home and well she wants to meet the rest of the Morgan family plus they also have some news to share with the rest of the family."

The day was going by slowly and after the movie finished Derek and Penelope decided they would take a walk they walked hand in hand down to the pond, when they reached the pond Derek lead Penelope over to the tree swing and held on to it as he helped her to sit on the wooden seat before he sat beside her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side he then reached over and put his hand on her belly and said "so Baby Girl, I know we only got engaged last night but have you any idea of when you would like us to get married" Penelope looked up and smiled before saying "well my Stud Muffin I have thought about that and I was thinking that maybe we could get married after the babies are born, what do you think" he bent down pressing his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss.

Derek broke their kiss after a few minutes so that they could get some much needed fresh air and once he caught his breath he said "I like that idea very much Baby Girl and I would like it if we could have our wedding photo with our babies in it" Penelope couldn't help but wonder what their babies would look like but she knew that if they had any boys that they would look just like their Dada and that is when she said "how about we get married this time next year" Derek smiled and replied "this time next year sounds perfect Goddess, I so can't wait to make you my wife and we can live happily ever after" Penelope reached up and kissed his lips before she said "I can't wait to make you my husband either."

Penelope and Derek sat on the tree swing for a long time just taking in the relaxing sound of the water running and watching the large koi fish as they swam around the pond after a while Derek realized that Penelope's breathing had changed he smiled as he looked down at her and there she was sleeping peacefully on his chest he scooped her up in is arms and slipped off the wooden seat of the tree swing and began making his way back towards the house, Fran saw Derek walking up the back path with Penelope in his arms and opened the back door for him Derek whispered "thanks Mamma" Fran said "anytime Baby Boy" and with that Derek made his way through the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom where he lay Penelope on his bed and covered her, he looked back into the room before he closed the door over as he left the room.

Just as Derek was coming back down the stairs he saw his Mamma waiting for him at the bottom and she said "Baby Boy I have to duck to the store to pick up a few things for dinner tonight, is there anything that you would like while I am out" Derek said "could you get some triple chocolate cookies for Penelope please they are her crave food at the moment" Fran laughed and said "I will get some for her Baby Boy, I mean I remember the cravings that I had when I was pregnant with you so I understand exactly where she is coming from" Derek smiled and said "thanks Mamma" and with that Fran left the house.

A few hours later Penelope woke up she looked around the room and noticed that she was in Derek's bedroom she threw back the covers and put her legs over the side of the bed and stood up she made her way out of the bedroom and began to descend the stairs just as she got half way down the front door opened and Fran entered with her arms full of grocery bags, Penelope called out "Derek where are you" Derek replied in the living room Baby" Penelope then said "well get over here and help your Mamma with the grocery bags" he jumped off the couch and ran to the entrance and took the bags from his Mamma's arm before stopping at the bottom of the stairs and leaned in to give Penelope a quick kiss.

Not long after Fran returned from the store Sarah and Desiree arrived at the house to help their Mamma with preparing dinner, Penelope tried to help but she was told to go and rest in the living room to which she did but she felt useless sitting there doing nothing so she asked "Hot Stuff could you get my laptop bag from our room please" Derek exited the kitchen and headed up to his room he grabbed the laptop bag and came back downstairs he passed the bag over the back of the couch and then bent down and placed a kiss to the top of her head and said "can I get you anything else Goddess" Penelope looked up at him and said "has your Mamma got any triple choc cookies" Derek smiled and replied "she sure has Baby, I asked her to get some for you while she was at the store, I will go get you some" and before she could say anything he was gone.

A few minutes later Derek returned to the living room with a tray that had his cup of coffee, her cup of tea and a plate with the cookies he placed the tray on the coffee table and handed Penelope the plate of cookies,before sitting down beside her, Penelope happily took the plate from him and started on the cookies while she waited for her laptop to start up Derek was curious as to what she wanted her laptop for so he asked "what are you going to search for Sweetness" Penelope smiled and said "well I thought that being I can't help in the kitchen maybe I could start researching about what we are going to need for our babies and maybe just maybe start to look at nursery furniture so that we aren't leaving it right until the last minute because the baby store might not have 4 of everything in stock so they will have to order it in" Derek kissed her temple and said that is a great idea Baby Girl."

After Penelope searched all the information that she could find on quadruplet pregnancies and read most of it she began to feel a little depressed as some quads can spend months and months in the NICU and some can have serious illnesses so to take her mind off all of that she began searching baby stores she found one that was not to far from the FBI building and she quickly began looking through the pages and pages of cribs, diaper changing stations, bassinets, car seats and prams, she turned to Derek so that she could ask for his opinion once Derek had told her what he thought of each piece she showed him she pulled out her and one of her fluffy pens that she keeps in her laptop bag and began writing down the names of the items that she liked their model numbers and the color that she would like until she had almost all of the items that she liked written down.

At 6:30 pm there was a knock at the front door and Derek got up to answer it, when he opened he door he saw his Auntie Yvonne standing there smiling at him and behind her was Cindy and her son Anthony who also had smiles on their faces Derek quickly wrapped his arms around his Aunt he was glad that things were back to normal after everything that happened with Cindy many years ago, Fran made her way to the front door to greet her sister-in-law and invited everyone in as Derek headed over to where Penelope was standing he could tell that she was having the same thoughts that she had before meeting his Mamma and sisters but he just wrapped his arm around her and whispered "it's going to be ok Baby, you will see" Penelope looked up at Derek and gave him a half smile just as everyone came into the living room, Sarah and Desiree came from the kitchen and gave Yvonne and Cindy a hug.

Yvonne stepped forward and said "so Derek who is this pretty lady you have in your arms" Derek looked down at Penelope smiling then looking back up to his aunt before he said "Auntie Yvonne, Cindy this beautiful woman is my fiancee Penelope Garcia or as I like to call her Baby Girl" Yvonne looked at Derek and said "did I just hear you correctly, did I hear you say fiancee" Derek laughed and said "yes Auntie you did hear correctly but not only is she my fiancee she is also going to be the mother of my children" he moved his hand to her belly as he heard his aunt and cousin gasp this time Penelope spoke up and said "it is very nice to meet you Yvonne, Cindy and Anthony" Yvonne said "it is nice to meet you too Penelope."

Fran turned and looked at everyone before saying "how about we get this little family gathering started" Derek laughed and said "you heard Mamma now let's get this party started" and with that all the women headed for the kitchen while Derek bent down to Anthony and said "do you like football Anthony" Anthony nodded his head and Derek said "how about you and me head outside and throw a ball around for a little until it gets dark" Anthony said "that would be cool I want to learn how to throw the ball properly but I have no one to teach me and my Mom said that when you were younger you were the star player" Derek put his hand on Anthony's shoulder and replied "your Mom was right Anthony I was the star player and I managed to get a scholarship but then I hurt my knee pretty badly and the doctor told me that I would never play football again, now let's go outside and I will teach you how to play"

Derek and Anthony were outside until it got dark and by the time they headed back inside Anthony was pretty please with what he had learnt, just as they walked through the back door Derek heard his Mamma say "ok boys go and get yourselves cleaned up because dinner will be ready in a few minutes" quickly the boys took off upstairs and into the bathroom where they cleaned themselves up and then made their way back to the kitchen they took their seats just as Fran was putting the food on the table.

During dinner Yvonne turned to Penelope and said "so Penelope how far along are you" Penelope replied "I am 9 and a half weeks" Yvonne said "really wow I could have sworn you were about 3 and a half 4 months going on the size of your belly" Penelope smiled and looked at Derek and he said "well Auntie she is that size due to the fact that she is carrying 4 baby Morgan's in her belly" Yvonne and Cindy said in unison "ohhhhh my goodness" Derek and Penelope couldn't help but laugh as they both looked at Fran who said "that is pretty much how I was when they showed me the sonogram picture just a few days ago" after that dinner consisted of small talk around the table.


	25. Chapter 25

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 25

It has a great week and a half but now the day has come for Penelope and Derek to go back to Virginia, Penelope was upstairs packing the last minute things into their suitcases they only had about half hour before they had to leave for the airport just as she was closing her suitcase Derek walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and said "have you got everything packed Baby" Penelope turned slightly and said "I sure do Handsome, I just finished" Derek kissed the side of Penelope's neck before he let her go he picked up the suitcases as Penelope grabbed her purse and laptop bag and they headed downstairs.

Once everything was ready at the door Penelope and Derek went to say goodbye to Sarah and Desiree, Sarah asked "Penelope could you send me updates on the babies please" Penelope pulled away and said "I will definitely send you all updates on the babies especially when we find out what we are having" Fran smiled as she turned to Derek and Penelope and said "well I think we should get going so that we get you to the airport on time" with that everyone headed for the front door Derek grabbed the suitcases and Penelope grabbed her purse and her laptop bag as they made their way out of the house and towards the car Penelope got into the back seat Derek quickly followed as Fran got into the drivers seat and before long they were on their way to the airport.

By late afternoon Derek and Penelope were on their way back to Derek's apartment as they drove Penelope began to doze off she had begun finding it hard to keep her eyes open these days and was feeling as though to make it through the day she needed to take a nap Derek looked over and noticed Penelope was dozing and he couldn't help but smile, with in a few minutes Derek was pulling his SUV into the driveway after shutting off the engine and unbuckling his seat beat he turned and reached over and picked up Penelope's hand and gently caressed the back of her knuckles with his thumb as he said "Baby Girl wake up we are home" Penelope began to stir her eyes opening slowly.

Derek got out and made his way around to the passenger side of the SUV and opened the door for Penelope he held out his hand for her to take which she did immediately he helped her out of her seat, Penelope wrapped her arm around his neck and bought her lips to his before saying "thank you Handsome" Derek replied "anytime Baby Girl anytime, now how about we take this inside" Penelope bit her bottom lip and nodded her head Derek took her hand and lead her to the front door quickly he opened the door and entered just as Penelope closed the door Clooney came bounding across the room excited that his master was home again.

Clooney jumped up at Derek barking and his tail wagging Derek gave the overgrown fluff ball a pat on the head and said "did you miss me boy" Clooney barked again and Penelope laughed as she said "I think that's a yes Hot Stuff" as soon as Clooney heard Penelope's voice he got down and trotted over to Penelope but he didn't jump up on her instead he brushed up against her legs, Penelope bent and gave Clooney scratch between is ears he sat at her feet and closed his eyes as he enjoyed his scratch until he heard his master call him Derek headed through the apartment with Clooney close behind as Penelope made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch a few minutes later Derek returned and found his Baby Girl.

Derek went and sat down next to Penelope and she turned to look at him and said "I don't wanna go back to work on Monday I wanna stay home so you and I can have some time together" Derek replied "I don't wanna go either Baby but unfortunately we have to but just think in a few months we will have our babies here and then you will be thinking that you wanna go back to work because I know you all to well and you hate being stuck at home you are a people person and needed to be around people constantly Penelope smiled and then leaned forward and kissed his lips before saying "you know this Goddess way to well My Chocolate God" Derek gently pulled her into his lap and said "yes I do Goddess, I also know all the areas on your body that will make you go crazy too."

Penelope looked at him with a smirk on her face and said "ohhh really now and just where are those areas" Derek leaned in and took her earlobe in too his mouth and began to gently suck on it and within seconds he had her purring like a kitten he let go of her ear and looked at her and she said "ok I will give you that one" and before she could finish her sentence he had his hands under her shirt and was beginning to pull her shirt off her he threw it over his shoulder and was now trailing kisses from her neck which again had her purring and moaning until he reached her breasts he reached around and unclasped her bra he pulled it off her and immediately lowered his mouth to her erect nipple and sucked it into his mouth Penelope arched her back pushing her breast closer to his face as his hand came up to her other breast he used his thumb and fore finger to tweak and tease her other nipple.

Penelope couldn't help herself she wrapped her arms around his neck and began grinding her core against Derek's hardening cock she was constantly moaning in the throes of passion as he continued his ministrations on her body with his free hand Derek traced a line down her body until he reached her skirt but that didn't stop him he pulled her skirt up to her hips before he ran his hand down her thigh to the top of her knee and back up again his hand going straight to the crotch of her very see through panties he hooked one finger under the material and pulled to one side he then ran his finger inside her hot wet centre where he then found her little bundle of nerves and began rubbing it in a circular motion and this is what really got her moaning, Derek then removed her breast from his mouth and kissed his way up to her neck and to her sweet spot he nipped at the tender flesh as he sucked.

Penelope was going crazy just as Derek said she would, she was on the verge of one hell of an orgasm but she wanted more she wanted Derek's cock inside her she continued to grind against Derek's rock hard cock and with his hand being between them she began to grind against his hand too looking to create more friction against her clit as she moaned "more, more, more I need more, ohhhh god I need to feel you inside me Hot Stuff and I need it now" Derek stopped what he was doing to her and quickly undid his belt and pants before pulling himself free from the confines of his jeans and boxers he then said "I hope you aren't to fond of those panties Baby cause when I am finished with them there won't be much left of them" Penelope said "I don't care Handsome rip them but please I need you inside me NOW.'

Derek ripped the material and lined himself up with her entrance until just the tip was inside her then he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down on to him, he then flipped them over so that Penelope was laying on the couch as he began thrusting his hips back and forth he quickened his pace when he felt her core tightening around his shaft Penelope arched her back as she wet over the edge with her orgasm rolling through her flushed body but as Derek continued to pound in and out of her her body never got the chance to relax in between so she was now having one continuous orgasm and just before she went limp she felt Derek explode inside her.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and panted "ohhhhh my god I have never experienced anything like that before, that was fucking amazing" Derek bend down and gave her a kiss and breathlessly said "your right Baby that was absolutely fucking amazing, I think I am going to like these pregnancy hormones after all" Penelope bit her lip and said "I think I love these pregnancy hormones especially after that."


	26. Chapter 26

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 26

2 and a Half Months Later

Penelope woke early as she was unable to sleep but she lay in bed for a little while longer and was just about to get up when her cell phone started to ring she picked it up at her Hot Stuff,s face flashing on the screen she swiped the screen and said "hello Handsome, miss me" Derek laughed and said "with every beat of my heart, how is the love of my life and our little miracles doing this morning" she sighs and says "we are great, missing you like crazy but great I was hoping that you would make it back from this case for today" Derek thought about what was so significant for today and then it clicked and he said "oh Baby I am sorry that I won't be there for the ultrasound" Penelope had tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but Derek knew her all to well.

Today is supposed to be exciting as she was now 19 weeks pregnant she was considered to be over half way through her pregnancy and today is the day that she would find out the gender of their babies, she got up and waddled her way into the bathroom she closed the door behind her and used the toilet when she was finished she stood in front of the mirror and pulled Derek's shirt off and threw it on top of the laundry hamper, resting her hands on her belly she smiled and said "good morning my little ones, I hope that you are going to be good and let the doctor see what you are so that we can tell dada when he gets home" as she looked at her now well rounded belly, she turned the shower on and got it to the right temp before stepping in letting the warm water cascade over her body.

Once she was done in the shower she got out and quickly dried herself off and got dressed in a comfortable stretch maternity skirt and her hot pink maternity shirt that had "Expecting Quads" written in big white letters on the front along with a pair of hot pink ballet flats, as she left the room she called Clooney who had been laying on Derek's side of the bed and they headed down the stairs Penelope went to the back door and let Clooney out for his morning run and just as she walked into the kitchen to turn on the kettle there was a knock at the door she walked as quickly as pregnant waddle would allow her to towards the front door and when she opened the door she found Fran standing there smiling at her, Penelope was shocked that she was there and said "good morning Fran" as she stepped aside to allow her into the apartment.

Fran had known that the ultrasound to find out the genders was coming up and she booked a plane ticket as she wanted to surprise Penelope and Derek with her visit, when she saw Penelope she couldn't believe how big she had gotten, Fran smiled and said "good morning Penelope how are you feeling this morning" Penelope replied "I am great, a little surprised that you are here and I am missing Derek like crazy" Fran looked at Penelope and said "I am glad to hear that you are good, and I understand you being surprised that I am here because that was the plan, but what I don't understand is why are you missing Derek" Penelope said "I am missing Derek because he has been away on a case for the past week and a half and they were supposed to be back a few days ago but half way through their flight another case came in and they had to turn around and go to sort that out first but they aren't having any luck in tracking down the unsub so he is going to miss today."

Fran knew that Derek wouldn't miss anything to do with the babies for the world if he was home but being that he is across the state somewhere it couldn't be helped and she knew that Penelope was going to need a much support as possible and without thinking she let go of her suitcase and dropped her purse and wrapped her arms around Penelope enveloping her in a Mamma bear hug it broke her heart when she heard Penelope start sobbing in her ear, Fran pulled back and placed her hands on Penelope's cheeks using her thumbs she wiped away the tears and thought pregnancy hormones can be a bitch sometimes, Penelope placed her hand on her belly and was rewarded with the feeling of her babies kicking which made her smile she looked at Fran and said "would you like to feel your grand-babies kicking" Fran had a smile a mile wide as she placed her hand on Penelope's belly and it didn't take long until she felt the movements of at least one baby.

Penelope looked at the clock and realized that her appointment was in and hour and said "I have to get going soon" and turned to walk head to the back door to let Clooney back in so that she could feed him as well as make a little breakfast for herself, Penelope thought about the fact that Derek wasn't here and that Fran was so she wanted to ask Fran if she would come to the ultrasound with her when Penelope entered the kitchen she saw Fran preparing herself a cup of coffee and she waddled over to where Fran was standing and asked "Fran would you like to come with me to the ultrasound today" Fran's face lit up as the biggest smile appeared on her face and she said "ohhh Penelope that would be amazing to be able to share that with you, thank you" and with that she turned and wrapped Penelope in another Mamma bear hug.

After breakfast Penelope went upstairs to finish getting ready while Fran took her suitcase up to the spare room and freshened herself up after her flight before heading back downstairs to find Penelope waiting for her in the living room, Penelope saw Fran coming down the stairs and smiled as she said "are you ready to go and see your grand-babies" all Fran could do was nod Penelope shifted herself to the edge of the couch but was unable to push herself up and she turned to Fran and said "would you be able to help me up please I am stuck" Fran moved around to the front of the couch and held out her hand Penelope took her hand and Fran pulled slightly and helped Penelope to her feet Penelope laughed and said "thank you Fran" before she headed into the kitchen to get Clooney his treat.

Penelope and Fran were now ready to leave the apartment, the ride to her doctor's appointment didn't take long and soon she and Fran were walking into into the doctor's office Penelope signed in at the reception desk before waddling over to here Fran was sitting and sat down, she glanced around the waiting room and looked at all the other pregnant women that were there, she couldn't help but think that her belly seemed to be bigger than everyone else's she ran her hand over her belly just then she heard a nurse calling "Penelope Garcia" Fran got up and waited as Penelope pushed herself up out of her chair and headed over to where the nurse was standing the nurse showed them to the exam room.

A few minutes later Stephanie knocked on the door and Penelope called out "come in" Stephanie entered the room and made her way over to where Penelope sat on the end of the bed and said "ohhhh my goodness Penelope you have gotten bigger since I saw you last, how have you been feeling lately" Penelope sighed and said "well I have been getting tired a lot and I have been getting twinges in my back" Stephanie picked up Penelope's chart and recorded the grievances that Penelope was having before she said "ok so let's have a look at how you are progressing before Dr. Martinez comes into your ultrasound" Stephanie handed Penelope a specimen container and Penelope sighed as she slipped off the bed and headed out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

When Penelope returned to the room she handed the container of pee to Stephanie who began to do a few tests to make sure that everything was ok and that there were no infections as Penelope sat back up on the bed, once Stephanie was done with the tests she wrote the results on the chart and turned back to Penelope and said "now Penelope I need to get your weight and get some measurements and Dr. Martinez will be in, in a few minutes" Penelope stood up and waddled the few steps over to the scales and got on them again Stephanie recorded it on the chart before got back on the bed and laid back as Stephanie continued her examination, just then there was a knock at the door before it opened and Dr. Martinez entered the room she took Penelope's chart from Stephanie and read through it carefully.

Meanwhile Derek was driving like a bat out of hell through the morning traffic he had been able to get Hotch to let him come home to be there at the ultrasound, he looked down at his watch and noticed that Penelope's appointment was already half over and he doubted whether he would make it in time to find out what sex the babies were all of a sudden the traffic began moving again he was only a block away from the doctors office when he pulled into the car pack he was relieved to see that Penelope's car was still there he jumped out and ran towards the door he opened the door and rushed to the reception desk and said "my fiancée Penelope Garcia is having her appointment I was wondering if I could surprise her with me being here" the receptionist smiled and stood up and said "of course Mr. Morgan I will show you to her exam room" within a few minutes Derek was standing outside the exam room.

Derek raised his hand and knocked on the door he waited and then the door opened and he put his finger to his lips when he saw Stephanie behind the door she quickly opened the door and he entered the room and Penelope looked up as Derek looked around the room and he said "Mamma what are you doing here" Fran smiled and said "I thought I would come for a surprise visit and then I found out that you were on a case so Penelope asked if I would come with her" Penelope stared at Derek with tears in her eyes she couldn't believe that he was standing beside her he bent down and gave her a kiss as Dr. Martinez looked at Derek and said "you are just in time to find out what sex your babies are" she picked up the gel and squirted some on Penelope's belly and began scanning as she tried to find the secret that each baby was hiding.

Dr. Martinez smiled as she stopped the wand on the lower left side of Penelope's belly where their first baby was and turned to Derek, Penelope and Fran and said "this little angel here is a girl" Derek kissed Penelope and said "awwww Goddess a baby girl" she moved the wand over the lower right side area of the belly where the second baby was and said "this little one here is a boy" Derek grinned and said "a son, we're having a son" the doctor nodded her head and said "so far it is one and one, she then moved the wand to the upper right side area of the belly and said "this baby here is another boy" Derek brought his girlfriends hand to his lips and kissed it and said "two sons and a baby girl I am so happy" Penelope smiled and said "three down and one to go" the doctor laughed and moved to the upper left side of Penelope's belly said "and last but not least we have another girl" Derek and Penelope couldn't believe it they were going to have 2 girls and 2 boys.

Fran smiled as she looked at Derek and Penelope with tears in her eyes and said "I told it was owing to be 2 girls 2 boys" Dr. Martinez continued to look at the screen before she said "well it looks like you are going to have two sets of identical twins, a set of identical girls and a set of identical boys and they are all doing very well" Penelope was in shock just like she had been when she first found out that she was having quads Derek looked at Dr. Martinez and said "how much longer is Penelope going to be able to work for" Dr. Martinez sighed and said "Penelope I was going to take to you about work and after reading the results that Stephanie recorded, I would like you to think about giving up work within the next two weeks now the reason I say that is because you have a small amount of protein in you urine sample and that is an indicator that you could develop pre-eclampsia which is a potentially serious condition."


	27. Chapter 27

From Now Until forever

Chapter 27

Derek looked at Dr. Martinez and said "is there anything we can do to keep that from happening" Dr. Martinez looked up at Derek and Penelope and said "there is a way to prevent, there is research that has shown positive results that if you up your dietary fiber intake along with daily exercise that it can cut down your chances of getting pre-eclampsia, now you have roughly about 13-14 weeks left so in that time I would like you be on bed rest for a few hours everyday and also to stay away from any stressful situations we need to keep your blood pressure down" Penelope was in shock she couldn't believe that up until now her pregnancy had been going great.

Dr. Martinez then said "another reason I would like you on a few hours bed rest is because you are carrying quads and as your belly grows you will find that your body will begin to ache more and it will be harder to get around" Penelope just looked at Dr. Martinez and nodded she couldn't quite find the words to express her feelings which for Penelope Garcia was very unusual because she was always able to get her feelings out no mater what the situation, Stephanie grabbed a towel and began to wipe the gel of Penelope's belly as Dr. Martinez said "now I understand that this is a lot to take in right now but there are 4 good things to think about and when they get here you will see that it was all worth it, also would like a copy of the ultrasound pictures" Penelope finally smiled as she and Derek said in unison "yes please" Penelope then said "is there anyway we can get pictures of each individual baby please" Dr. Martinez smiled as she quickly went through the pictures of each baby she had already written beside each one what gender they were and began to print them out.

Finally Penelope, Derek and Fran were ready to leave Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and placed a kiss to the top of her head he knew that he was supposed to go back and join the team but his Baby Girl needed him more right now and there was no way he was going to leave her and let her worry about everything on her own because that would just cause her to stress and that is not a good thing for her or the babies, he walked Penelope and his Mamma to Penelope's car and helped her get into the drivers seat he then watched her back out of her car space and drive out of the car park slowly he walked to his SUV and got in, he then pulled his cell for his belt and dialed Hotch's number and after 2 rings Hotch answered "hey Morgan" Derek replied "hey Hotch, I was just wondering if you really need me back there" Hotch said "why what happened at the appointment" Derek sighed and said "well I made it just in time to find out what we are having but then the doctor told Penelope that there were a few tests that showed that she could end up with pre-eclampsia which is a potentially serious condition."

Hotch could tell by the sound of Derek's voice that he was concerned about Penelope and their unborn babies and he had every right to be and he said "Derek remember when Em was pregnant with Jack and she was put on bed rest well she had the beginning stages of pre-eclampsia and yes it was scary as hell and that was just with one baby but Penelope is carrying four so I understand that you want to be with her right now so go and be with you fiancee and we will see you when we get back tomorrow" Derek smiled and said "thanks Hotch" and with that he ended the call and put his phone back on his belt and drove out of the car park headed for home.

When Derek arrived home he entered the apartment quietly and he could hear sobbing as he made his way across the room where he found his Baby Girl sitting on the couch enveloped in his Mamma's arm as she bawled her eyes out while saying "I am a horrible mother I can't even keep my babies safe, oh my god Derek must hate me for putting our babies in danger" Fran looked up and saw Derek standing behind them and she could see the look of distress in his eyes she motioned for him to come over to the couch which he did and when he sat down next to Penelope he reached out and put his hand on her back and said "Baby Girl you are keeping our babies safe while ever they are still inside you they are safe so please stop talking like that and I could never hate you I love you with all of my heart and that will never change"

Penelope pulled away from Fran and turned to look at Derek and said "I love you too Handsome but I still feel like I am failing our babies because they could have to be delivered early if I do develop pre-eclampsia and then they are going to have to spend longer in the hospital and I don't want that" Derek pulled her into his arms and said "I don't want that either Baby so we need to get you started on upping your dietary fibre so that you can prevent getting pre-eclampsia and carry our little miracles longer" Penelope gave Derek a half smile and said "now that I am not ungrateful that you are here, but shouldn't you be back joining the team" Derek smiled and said "well after you left the doctor's office I called Hotch to see whether they needed me back there and when Hotch asked why I told him that you needed me more but also we managed to catch the unsub just before I left to come back here so I don't need to go back because the team will be back tomorrow."

Fran got up and left the living room leaving Derek and Penelope to have a private moment together and made her way into the kitchen to make herself and Derek a cup of coffee and Penelope a cup of tea when she entered the living room she placed the cups on the coffee table and sat down before saying "so now you know what you are having have you decided on how you would like the nursery" Derek said "well I was thinking that we could have two nurseries one for the girls and one for the boys that way one room won't be so crowded and then as they grown the will still be able to share a room" Penelope looked up at Derek and said "that is a great idea Handsome, now we just need to order all the furniture and get the paint so we can get it done before I get to big and can't move" Derek leaned down and kissed her lips.

A little while later Fran headed into the kitchen and began to prepare some lunch for everyone while Derek and Penelope were still sitting on the couch Penelope snuggled into Derek's side before saying "how about later on we start thinking about names for our little miracles, well first names at least because I have the perfect middle names for them" Derek looked down at her and said "and what would those names be Baby Girl" Penelope replied "those names my Handsome Prince would be your mother and fathers first names and my mother and fathers first names" Derek smiled and said "I think that would be special so we have Francine and James and Baby I don't even know what your parents names were" Penelope said "my parents names were Ivy and Michael and the reason I chose our parents names was because both of my parents and your dad will never get to meet our babies and I want our babies to know their grandparents."

Fran placed the plates on the dining room table before walking across to the living room she stopped at the end of the couch and said "I have prepared some lunch for us" Penelope pulled away from Derek and allowed him to get up once he was p he held out his hand which Penelope took and he gently pulled her to her feet they made their way to the dining table as they sat down they began to eat as while talking about designs for the nurseries and what color themes and that is when Penelope said "I would like each baby to have a color so that we don't get them mixed up" Fran smiled and said "that sounds like a fantastic idea being that they are identical, so what colors were you thinking" Penelope said "for the girls I was thinking pink and purple and for the boys I was thinking blue and green and those colors would be for their rooms, their clothes and their bottles."

Derek said "well we better write all this down after so that when it comes time to do the nurseries we have a plan of action" once they finished lunch Derek grabbed Penelope's laptop bag and bought it to the table Penelope quickly got it setup she pulled out her notebook and fluffy pen and found where she had written down all the furniture items that she had looked at when she was in Chicago she then added purple, pink, blue and green colored bottles, also bedding in the same colors to the list of things that she would have to get off the Internet if she couldn't get them in a baby store.

Later that night after Fran had gone to bed Derek and Penelope sat on the couch with a book of baby names, a notebook and a pen they went through the book Penelope asked Derek about each of the names as they read through the names and again Derek agreed and wrote the name on the list, the names they had chosen for the girls were Alessandra, Anabelle, Kassidy, Lexi, Madison and Mia now that they had their list it was Derek's turn to choose the boys names Penelope handed the names book over to Derek as he handed her the the notebook and pen, Derek began reading through the book and asked Penelope what she thought of each name that he chose and if she liked then she wrote it down, the names they had chosen for the boys were Brayden, Carter, Nathaniel, Oliver, Zachary and Zavier now they needed to see what each name looked like with the middle names that had already been chosen and there were just two names for the boys and the girls in the end that worked well together.

Derek and Penelope looked at the 4 names they had written down for the girls they had Madison Ivy Morgan and Mia Francine Morgan and for the boys they had Zachary James Morgan and Zavier Michael Morgan they couldn't help but smile their babies now had names they said the names out loud to see what they would sound like as it is one thing to write a name but it is another to hear how the name sound when spoken tells you whether the name is the right one or not and thankfully the names sounded perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 28

Derek woke early the next morning and he looked at his sleeping fiancee she was hugging her pregnancy body pillow like it was her life line he moved his hand from her hip and placed it hand on her belly he was rewarded with a strong kick from one of his little girls, Penelope opened her eyes slowly and let out a soft groan she wasn't ready to wake up yet but unfortunately her bladder had other ideas it was currently being used as a play toy along with a few of her other organs she pulled her pillow out from between her legs and put it on the floor beside the bed and then pushed herself up before putting her feet over the side of the bed slipping out of bed she waddled towards the bathroom.

When Penelope was finished in the bathroom she made her way back to bed once she was settled back in bed Derek said "good morning Baby" Penelope looked at him as if he was crazy before saying "it maybe a good morning for you Handsome but so far my morning is not so good, your babies are using my organs as play toys and my bladder as their bouncy castle and have been all night which means I had get up and pee every hour" Derek didn't quite know what to say so he said "how about you go back to sleep for a little while and I am going to get up and take Clooney for a run and then maybe we could go and do some shopping" Penelope said "so maybe next weekend if we don't have a case we can have the team come over and start getting the nurseries painted then we can get the furniture put together later so that the rooms can settle and everything won't smell like paint."

Derek replied "that sounds perfect Baby Girl and while the guys and I get the painting done you and the girls could go shopping, go to lunch or go and get yourselves pampered" Penelope said "that we can do Handsome, that we can" Derek noticed that Penelope kept rubbing her belly and he said are they still kicking" Penelope just nodded and watched as he threw the covers back and moved down the bed until his face was level with her belly he placed one hand on one side of her belly as he leaned in and pressed his ear to the other side of her belly before saying "hello in there little ones this is your Dada, please be nice to your Mama and stop hurting her" Penelope couldn't believe it as soon as he started talking to them they all stopped kicking and calmed down and she said "they are going to have you wrapped around their itty bitty fingers" Derek laughed as he leaned over and placed a kiss to each area where there was a baby before moving up so that he was face to face with his Goddess.

Derek cupped her cheek in one hand and leaned in pressing his lips against hers it started out soft and sensuous but quickly turned into hot and heavy they continued to kiss until they both pulled away gasping for some much needed air they were breathing heavily and it seemed that they were unable to catch their breath, Penelope could feel Derek's erection pressing against her thigh and she said "ohh Handsome you know we can't have sex after what the doctor said yesterday" Derek let out a groan and replied "I know Baby Girl but just being around and kissing you makes me horny as hell and just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things" Penelope bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrow as she pushed him back on to the bed she maneuvered herself down the bed until she came to his cock she looked up at him as she leaned forward and licked his entire length before opening her mouth and taking him in she began sucking on just the head for a few minutes as she stroked him in her hand, a few minutes later she had his entire length in her mouth and she was sucking him hard and fast, she felt his shaft get thicker and she knew that her was getting ready to explode but that didn't stop her she continued bobbing her head up and down his shaft until he exploded send rope after rope down her throat and she didn't miss a drop.

Penelope was like a woman possessed she wanted more but unfortunately she had her babies to think of and she wasn't going to put them in any danger, Derek pulled her up so that they were face to face and her pulled her face closer to his and kissed her when he broke the kiss he said "my god Goddess you have been holding out on me cause that by far was he best blow-job I have ever had" Penelope smiled and said "well I am glad you liked that Handsome because for the next few months that is all you are gonna get until I get the all clear after these little ones are out" Derek looked at her with a pouty face before he said "now it is time for me to return the favor" he rolled her over so that she was partially laying on her left side he then left a trail of wet kisses down her body until he reached the apex at the top other thighs he trailed his kisses down one leg to her knee the back up again bypassing her core which was radiating heat and wetness as he kissed the other leg and on his ascent he blew gently on her core.

Derek wanted to take his time with pleasuring her but he didn't know how much she would be able to take he placed her leg on his shoulder and moved in closer to his prize the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips he got closer and closer until the tip of his tongue touched her little bundle of nerves that was peeking out from under it's hood when he heard her moan he knew that the was not going to last long this time he opened his mouth and suckled on her clit flicking his tongue against which only made her moan more she reached down and placed her hand on his head pulling him even closer he continued the ministrations with his tongue until she was squirming and constantly moaning his name as an orgasm rippled through her body she rode out her orgasm with her legs now wrapped around Derek's head finally her orgasm subsided and she released Derek's head.

Moving back up the bed Derek snuggled up behind Penelope and said "are you ok Baby" Penelope smiled and said "I am more than ok Hot Stuff I am fan-fucking-tastic I am still horny as hell but better than I was a few minutes ago" Derek then said "well maybe you can get a little more sleep now that you are relaxed a little and I am going for a run and then when I get back we will take a shower then I am taking you and Mama to breakfast and then we are going to the paint store so that we can get some paint swatches so we can decide what colors to paint the nurseries" Penelope nodded her head but didn't respond as her eyes were beginning to close again Derek slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers he grabbed a pair of running shorts and a shirt and headed for the bathroom he relieved himself before getting dressed he then quietly grabbed a pair of sport socks and his runners and left the room with Clooney following him close behind.

When Derek got downstairs he could hear movement in the kitchen he stuck his head into the kitchen and said "morning Mamma" Fran jumped and turned around to see Derek dressed in his running gear and said "morning Baby Boy and please don't scare me like that" Derek laughed and said "sorry Mamma, I just wanted to let you know that I am going for a run and then when I get back I am going to shower and take my two best girls to breakfast and then we are going shopping" Fran smiled and said "what are we shopping for Derek" Derek replied "paint we are shopping for paint we just need to choose the colors" Fran smiled and said "speaking of Penelope is she still sleeping" Derek nodded and said "yeah she didn't sleep to well last night the babies were kicking her bladder so she was up every hour or so to use the bathroom" Fran replied "just think at the end of it all you are going to have 4 beautiful babies and when you hold them in your arms you will forget about everything else."

Derek put Clooney's leach on and headed for the front door and set off on his run he needed to get rid of the excess energy that he would usually burn off by him and Penelope having hot monkey sex for hours on end but now that the doctor had Penelope on a restriction so as to keep her and the babies healthy he would have to find other ways to get rid of the energy, Derek and Clooney ran for what seemed like forever but it was only an hour and soon they were headed back home, finally they reached the house and Derek let Clooney off his leash and Clooney took off quick as a flash to his water bowl he drank half a bowl easy before wandering over to his bed and collapsed on it, Derek wandered upstairs and into the bedroom he saw that Penelope was still sleeping so he headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Penelope opened her eyes when she heard the shower running and as quickly as her pregnant body would allow she slipped out of bed she waddled across the room and stood at the bathroom door and watched as Derek stripped off his running clothes he caught sight of her in the mirror and turned around he slipped his boxers off and threw them onto pile of dirty clothes and held out his hand for her which she took immediately and he pulled her carefully into the bathroom as Penelope entered the bathroom she flicked the door shut before she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as they got in the shower they stood holding each other under the cascading water, Penelope let out a sigh as the water sprinkled on to her back which was helping to relieve the little bit of back pain she had.

Once everyone was ready they left the house and Penelope said "where are we going for breakfast" Derek said "how does the waffle house sound" Penelope licked her lips and said "it sounds really good to me Handsome" Derek couldn't help but laugh, it was only a short drive to the waffle house and soon Derek was parking the SUV as they approached the restaurant they could see that there was only a few tables left and they quickly grabbed the one that was out of the way they went over the menu and decided what they wanted and Derek went p to the counter to place their order while back a the table Fran asked "so have you and Derek come up with any names yet" Penelope smiled and said "we have the names picked out already and we are going to get the letters for their wall when we go shopping."

During breakfast they discussed what color paints they would need for the walls and Penelope said "I would like the walls to be pastel colors so something like baby pink, soft purple, baby blue and mint green and then for their wall feature with their names I would like the names to be a few shades darker than the wall that way the names will stand out, painting the letters will give me something to do when I am sitting at home bored outta my brain" Fran said "well have you decided on a theme for each room" Penelope shook her head and said "we will have a look when we look at the paint."

With breakfast done they headed back to the SUV and off to the paint store, when they arrived at the paint store they were greeted by a young woman who also happened to be pregnant and looked like she was about to drop her bundle any day she said "how may I help you today" Derek said "we are after some paint for our nurseries" the young woman said "ok what sort of colors were you after" Penelope said "we would like something in pastels and we need 4 colors" the woman looked at Penelope with confusion written all over her face and Penelope noticed this and said "we are wanting to divide one room in to half and paint one side one color and the other side another color as our babies will each have a designated color so that we don't get them confused" still the woman had no idea what Penelope was on about so Fran then said "what my daughter is talking about is that she is carrying quadruplets" the look on the young woman's face was no longer confusion but a shocked look and she said "oh my goodness I would have thought that you were just about ready to pop like me, If you don't mind me asking how far along are you" Penelope smiled and said "I am just on 19 weeks I had my scan yesterday and found out that we are having identical twin boys and identical twin girls."

The young woman went to grab the pastels paint swatches and when she returned she showed the to a area where they could sit down and go through them it didn't take very long and Penelope had chosen all 4 colors and Derek asked "is there a paint that as a primer incorporated in the mix" the young woman replied that there was a paint that had a primer already in the mix and Derek said "can we get 6 liters of each color please and then we need to get some sample pots that are a few shades darker for the letters of babies names which will be on the wall over their cribs" the young woman looked at the color swatches again and said "how about the darker shades of the colors you have already chose that way it will match perfectly."

It took about thirty minutes to get all the paints done so they decided to go next door to the hardware store and see if the had any wooden letters, they were in luck they need to get A-8,

C-2, D-1, E-4, F-1, H-2, I-6, J-1, L-1, M-4, N-3, O-1, R-3, S-2, V-2, Y-2 and Z-2 Penelope loaded up the hand basket with all the letters before heading to the cash register to pay for her items while Derek went to get all the stuff that hey would need to do the painting he then paid for his items and they left the store Penelope was starting to get tired so she decided hat she would sit in the SUV and wait Fran decided to sit with Penelope while Derek ran back into the paint store to grab the cans of paint a worker helped Derek by bring two cans of paint for him now with the int loaded they could head for home.


	29. Chapter 29

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 29

As Derek, Penelope and Fran approached the house Penelope thought she noticed the cars of their friends sitting out the front of house, as Derek pulled into the driveway their friends started getting out of their vehicles each of them dressed in casual clothes Derek got out and made his way around to Penelope's side of the SUV so that he could help her out, JJ, Spencer, Hotch, Emily and Rossi walked up the path towards the front door Penelope turned and smiled at her friends before saying "I thought you had plans today" JJ replied "yeah we do and it is helping you with the nursery" Penelope laughed and said "well that would be nurseries" everyone entered the house and the girls headed into the kitchen and Fran put the coffee machine and the kettle on while the boys when back out and got the paint and the painting supplies out of the SUV.

While everyone sat around drinking their coffee Emily and JJ were eager to find out what the sex of the babies were but Penelope said "you will just have to wait and find out when we take the paint upstairs and open them and then while the boys paint the walls we have letters to paint for the name feature that will be above each crib" it wasn't long and everyone had finished their coffees each of the men grabbed a can of paint and began walking upstairs the girls grabbed everything except the bag that had the letters and the sample pots and brushes before following the men upstairs, when they reached the room that would be the nursery for the girls Derek laid a piece of cardboard on the floor and put all 4 can on the cardboard he then took a flat blade screwdriver and began to ease each lid off without disclosing the colors.

Emily and JJ were once again getting inpatient with having to wait when Rossi said "come on Derek will you just show us what colors you have chosen" Derek lifted the lid slowly off each can Penelope watched JJ and Emily's faces as they looked at the colors and she said "so as you can see from the colors we have chosen that we are having two boys and two girls" Jj squealed at the news and embraced Penelope, Penelope continued "now they reason we have chosen two colors for each nursery is because both the girl and the boys are identical and we have decided to allocate each baby a color, so this room will be divided in half and one side will be purple and the other will be pink and the in the boys room same thing but blue and green" Rossi said "well then we better get started then, who has got the tape measure so we can measure how big the room is" Derek handed Rossi the tape measure before putting the lids back on the paint so that none got spilt.

Penelope said "the girls and I are going to be downstairs doing some painting of our own" and with that the girls made their way downstairs and towards the dining room table Penelope grabbed the bag that had all the letters in it ad the bag with the paint pots and brushes and a plastic drop sheet for the table she placed the bags on the table and pulled the drop sheet from the bag and asked "can you girls spread this over the table while I sort out all the letters and everyone pick a color" Penelope quickly sorted out the letters of each of the babies names and the asked "what color have you got JJ" JJ replied "I have green" Penelope picked up the letter's for Zavier and placed them on the table in front of JJ, Emily then said "I have purple" Penelope picked up the letters for Madison and placed them in front of Em, Fran said "I have blue" Penelope picked up the letters for Zachary and the letters for Mia and headed back to the table she placed both lots of letters down and took her seat.

Meanwhile upstairs Derek and the guys were measuring and taping off the centre markings so that they could begin painting Derek was up on the ladder making sure the tape was straight once the wall was taped they headed into the other nursery and did the same so that 2 men could be painting in each room as they could only paint one half at a time once the measuring and taping was done in both rooms it was time to lay the drop sheets on the floor and tape them to the trimming around the bottom of the floor so that they wouldn't get paint on the carpet they the poured the lighter colored paints into the roller trays and a small bucket so that someone could start painting around the window frames, door frames and below the cornice it would prevent any paint getting on the dark timber.

Back downstairs the girls and Fran were all trying to figure out what name the letters would spell out Penelope said "I will give you all a clue" Em said "what clue is that Garcie" Penelope said "I am going to give the first letter of each name, the girls names start with M and the boys names start with Z, you can try and work out the rest of the name on your own or wait until they go up on the wall in the nurseries now let's get painting" it took the girls about half an hour to get one coat of paint on each of the letters before leaving them to dry, JJ and Emily left the table and went up to see how the guys were going with the painting while Penelope and Fran stayed downstairs so that they could start to prepare lunch for everyone but it also would give Fran time to ask Penelope about the oldest member of the team David Rossi.

As Fran and Penelope were preparing lunch Fran asked "Penelope what can you tell me about David Rossi, I mean is he dating anyone at the moment" Penelope smiled and said "well at the moment he is single because he is always working whether it be at the BAU or away on book tours" Fran smile before saying "so do you think he would be interested in being a relationship" Penelope laughed and said "are you interested in our Italian Stallion" Fran couldn't help but blush a little as she replied "well he is extremely Handsome, but I am just worried of what Derek will think" Penelope said "you leave Derek to me I will wrap him around my little finger" Fran laughed and said "I have no doubt that you will do that."

When Penelope and Fran had finished preparing lunch Penelope made her way upstairs and informed everyone that lunch was ready she watched everyone exit the rooms but she stopped Rossi and said "I think you have an admirer" Rossi smiled and said "what do you mean have an admirer" Penelope replied "ohhh if you haven't realized it yet then I am not going to tell you anything" it took him a few minutes before he realized what Penelope was on about, he and Penelope made their way downstairs and he sat down at the table while Penelope grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea and some glasses from the cupboard from the kitchen, Fran came out of the kitchen with a hand full of napkins and as she approached the table she dropped them right next to Rossi and when she bent down to pick them up he felt himself getting hard and that is when he realized who Penelope was talking about.

After lunch Derek, Hotch, Spence, Em and JJ headed back upstairs while Penelope went to the bathroom which left Fran and Rossi in the kitchen, Rossi was normally confident when it came to talking to women but what he could't understand was why he was scared as hell about talking to Fran, Fran stood there not quite sure what to say she was just about to say something when Rossi said "Fran how would you like to have dinner with me" Fran bit her bottom lip and smiled before saying "I would love to have dinner with you David" but what neither of the realized was that they were being watched by Penelope.

Penelope tried to keep quiet but let out a little squeak just then Fran and Rossi turned around just in time to see Penelope duck out of sight Rossi then said "I know your there Kitten" Penelope peeked around the corner again and couldn't help but smile she saw Rossi heading towards her and he stopped when he got to her and said "just how much of that did you see and hear" Penelope replied "I only caught the end of your conversation but I am glad you finally realized who I was talking about and don't worry about Derek I will sort him out if he give you any flack over asking Fran out to dinner" Rossi replied "thanks Kitten, now if you will excuse me I have a nursery that requires my attention" he gave her a hug before heading towards the stairs Penelope called out "can you send Em and JJ back down so that we can continue with our painting" Rossi said "sure thing Kitten."

A few minutes later Emily and JJ came down the stairs and made their way back over to the table the four of them picked up one corner of the drop sheet and placed it back on the table and then took their places and started painting again, Penelope asked JJ "so how do the rooms look so far" JJ replied "well Garcie the rooms look great and the guys just started the second color but from the looks of it the rooms will be completely painted by late this afternoon so that means that you can get the nursery furniture ordered and then we can have a day of shopping while the guys get the furniture all put together."


	30. Chapter 30

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 30

2 Months Later

The girls had given her a surprise baby shower a few weeks ago and she had been spoilt Rossi had gone out and bought a mini van that would be big enough to fit everything they would need for the quads as well as 4 top of the range infant carriers that had already been installed and when Penelope had said "Rossi I can't accept a gift like that it's too much" Rossi said "Kitten I know that it is a lot but just think about it this way where would you and Derek find the money to be able to buy a new car, I mean you just bought a house, Penelope you are like a daughter to me and those 4 little miracles that you are carrying are my grand-children so I don't wanna hear anything else about it, ok" Penelope nodded her head and said "thank you my Italian Stallion it is really a wonderful gift."

As Penelope sat on the couch watching whatever was on the television she began rubbing her belly the babies were moving around then all of a sudden she started getting a few twinges in her lower belly she was bored shitless sitting around at home she wasn't allow to do much well not that she could do much anyway as her belly was now quite large being that she was 30 weeks pregnant, the nurseries were complete and looked amazing all the babies clothes, wraps and bedding had been washed and put away the bassinets sat along a wall in the living room each one had a knitted blanket in the babies colors hung over the end now all that was needed were the babies, Fran was in the kitchen on the phone with Rossi they had been dating for the last month and a half much to Derek's disgust.

Penelope called out "Fran" Fran appeared and asked "is there something wrong Penelope" Penelope replied "could you help me up I need to use the bathroom" Fran moved in front of Penelope and took both her hands and pulled her to her feet but what they weren't expecting was for Penelope to groan as a rush of fluid ran down her legs and her saying "ohhhh god I think my water just broke" Fran looked down and saw the large puddle that Penelope was standing in and said "I think your right Penelope so we need to get you changed into some dry clothes and then grab your bags and head for the hospital" Penelope just nodded and began making her way towards the stairs, half way up the stairs she began getting more twinges.

When she reached her bedroom she grabbed a clean pair of panties and one of her stretchy maternity skirts and changed into them, meanwhile Fran was downstairs getting Penelope's hospital bags into the car once everything was in she headed upstairs to Derek and Penelope's room just as Penelope was coming out of the bathroom with a few towels to put on the puddle she had created Fran took the towels and wrapped her free arm around Penelope's waist and helped her down the stairs when they got to the bottom of the stairs Penelope needed to grab her purse and her cell phone just as she picked it up it started ringing she saw Derek's face flashing on the screen she quickly answered it "hey Handsome" Derek replied "hey Mama how are you and the little ones doing."

Penelope said "I am actually glad you called because it's time your Mamma is about to take me to the hospital" Derek said "what do you mean it's time Baby Girl I thought you had 2 more weeks" Penelope chuckled and said "well so did I but it seems our little ones want out, my water has broken already so you need to get your ass back here and quick because I don't want you to miss out" Derek said "I will talk to Hotch and tell him what is going on and I will all you back" and with that they ended the call Penelope waddled out to the car while Fran locked up the house, she got into the drivers seat and started the engine and pulled out of the driveway headed to the highway.

Derek turned around to see Hotch standing behind him Hotch said "is there something wrong with Penelope, Derek" Derek nodded and said "Penelope's water broke and Mamma is taking her to the hospital now" Hotch smiled and said "go and be with your fiancee and let us know how everything goes" again Derek nodded, grabbed his keys and headed out of the station he need to stop by the hotel and grab his go bag, he jumped into one of the BAU SUV's and roared out of the car park and towards the hotel he reached the hotel in just a few minutes he killed the engine and jumped out of the SUV and ran into the hotel he didn't have time to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs two at a time, when he reached his room he opened the door began throwing his stuff into his go bag before gathering it up and running out the door again he ran back down the stairs and towards the front desk.

The receptionist at the front desk asked "how may I help you sir" Derek said "I am part of the FBI team that is staying here but I My fiancee has gone into labor and I need to get back but I just wanted to hand in my room key and my boss will sort out the bill upon the rest of the teams departure" the receptionist said "that is no problem sir I will make a record of that for you" Derek said "thank you for that I appreciate it very much, but now I must get going before I miss the birth of my quads and have my fiancee pissed at me" the receptionists mouth gaped open when she heard what Derek had said before quickly saying "good luck I hope you make it in time" as she watched him run out the door.

Derek flicked on the SUV's lights and sirens as he weaved his way in and out if traffic trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible he pulled his phone off his belt and dialed Penelope's number when she answered he said "I am on my way Baby Girl, how are you doing" Penelope said "I am ok at the moment and I am glad that you are on your way, your Mamma just pulled into the drop off bay at the hospital and Dr. Martinez is standing there waiting for me so I need to go but please hurry Handsome" Derek smiled and said "I will be there in about 30 minutes, ok Baby I love you just remember that" Penelope said "love you to Handsome."

Dr. Martinez helped Penelope out of her seat and into a wheelchair and headed inside while Fran moved the car, Fran finally made it into the hospital and headed for the maternity ward when Fran got off the elevator she walked over to the nurses station and asked which room Penelope Garcia was in the nurse said "she is in room 204, but you will have to wait as she is being hooked up to monitor and being examined" Fran looked at the nurse and said "I am a nurse as well so I would like to be in there with her as I am her only support at the moment my son is on his way he will be here in 30 minutes" the nurse sighed and said "ok you can go in and be with her" Fran just smiled before walking away and towards Penelope's room when she got there she made sure to knock before entering Dr. Martinez opened the door and saw who it was standing there and moved aside so Fran could enter the room.

Dr. Martinez finished hooking Penelope up to the fetal heart rate monitors and said "I would like to monitor you for a little while before we take you down to surgery, I would also like to do an ultrasound just to check the babies lungs" Penelope just nodded as she listened as 4 different heart rates filled the room it was comforting for her to know that they had strong heart beats which hopefully would mean less time in the hospital but she wasn't going to get her hopes up because anything can happen she was hoping Derek would be there soon, Fran said "so what did the doctor say before I can in" Penelope said "well she did an examination and told me that I was 4cm dilated already."

Half an hour later Derek raced into the hospital and headed for the elevators he pressed the button for maternity when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened he rushed out and went in search for a nurse when he found one sitting at the nurses station he asked "can you tell me where to find my fiancée Penelope Garcia" the nurse raised her eye brows and said "she is in room 204" Derek didn't hang around he quickly made his way to the room he knocked in the door and waited "come in" he opened the door and ran over to the bed he bent down and kissed Penelope before saying "oh Baby Girl I am sorry I wasn't here with you and I took so long getting here" Penelope reached up and stroked his cheek and said "it's ok your here now and that is all that matters" Derek turned around and hugged his Mamma, he then realized that he had completely missed the sounds that filled the room.

Derek listened to the sounds and said "is that our babies heartbeats?" Penelope smiled and nodded and said "their heartbeats are strong so that is a good thing but Dr. Martinez is worried that their little lungs aren't mature enough so she wants to do an ultrasound to have a look" Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and took her hand in his and said "our little miracles are going to fine Baby Girl they are Morgans and Morgans are strong" just then there was a knock at the door and before Penelope could answer the door opened and Dr. Martinez entered the room pulling a machine behind her, she maneuvered the machine to the other side of the bed and began setting it up, once the machine was set up she began to undo the fetal monitors.

Dr. Martinez picked up the cold gel and squeezed some on Penelope's belly Penelope jumped a little at the feeling and said "ohhhhhhh that is cold" Dr. Martinez laughed a little as she picked up the wand and began tracing over the gel she stopped when she came to one baby and began doing the checks that she needed in order to know whether or not to give Penelope a dose of steroids to help mature the babies lungs but luckily the babies lungs were fine so the steroids wouldn't be needed, she looked up at Penelope and Derek and said "everything looks good so now I go ahead and book the OR and get the team together that would be there during the delivery I will also get an anesthesiologist in to give you an epidural Penelope so that it would have time to kick in before taking you down to the OR.

Dr. Martinez left the room and made the arrangements for Penelope, it wasn't long before another doctor came into the room he went over Penelope's chart before he handed over the permission forms for Penelope to read and sign saying that she understands what is happening, Penelope quickly read through the form before signing it Dr. Rodgers asked "can I get you to sit up please Miss Garcia and lean forward as far as you can, Dr. Rodgers set up everything he needed to perform the epidural he then put on his gloves he then cleaned the area with an alcohol swab before he picked up the syringe with the local anesthetic and and said "ok Miss Garcia I am going to inject the local anesthetic so if I can get you to a deep breath in, now there will be a little pinch and I want you to breath out slowly, here we go take a deep breath in now."

Penelope held on to Derek tightly and took a deep breath in Dr. Rodgers inserted the needle and Penelope flinched slightly and then slowly released her breath Derek whispered sweet nothings in her ear as they waited for the anesthetic to kick in, within a few minutes Dr. Rodgers touched Penelope's back and asked "can you feel this" Penelope shook her head Dr. Rodgers picked up the iodine swab and wiped it over her back he then took the small green sheet and placed it over Penelope's back and began to insert the much larger needle in to the epidural space that would have the cannula inserted through it the needle pulled out and then the cannula taped down Dr. Rodgers then injected the analgesic medication, it took about 10 minutes before Penelope was unable to feel the lower half of her body.


	31. Chapter 31

From Now Until Forever

Chapter 31

It was just after 2:00 pm when Dr. Martinez came into the room with something in her hand which she handed to Derek before saying "we are going to get ready to take you down to the OR" Penelope smiled and said "let's go and have some babies" Derek made his way into the rooms bathroom and quickly changed into the dark blue scrubs that Dr. Martinez had given him he folded his clothes and left the bathroom just as the orderlies entered the room he put his clothes on top of Penelope's bag and made his way to her side as Dr. Martinez began disconnecting Penelope from the fetal monitors.

Fran stood up and hugged her son and said "good luck Baby Boy" when she let go of Derek she moved towards Penelope and leaned over and gently hugged her she heard the doctor say that they were ready to go and Fran pulled away and watched them walk out of the room Derek held Penelope's hand the whole way to the OR he could feel her squeezing it tightly but he didn't care he knew that she was beginning to get scared and he was going to be there for her no matter what when they reached the OR door Dr. Martinez said "Derek you will have to wait out here just until we get her settled and then I will have a nurse come and get you" she entered the scrub in area and grabbed a hat, mask and little booties to go over his shoes she came out and handed them to him and went back in where she began getting herself to perform Penelope's c-section.

Not 10 minutes later a nurse came out to get him and when he entered the OR he could not believe just how many people were in the room he guessed there had to have been at least 30 doctors and nurses, the nurses showed him to where he could sit beside Penelope he sat down and took her hand in his and said "I am here Baby Girl, I am here" when Penelope looked at him he could tell that she had tears in her eyes he bought his lips to her hand and kissed it gently, all of a sudden the room went quiet and Dr. Martinez said to no one in particular "is everybody ready" there was a chorus of "yeses" from around the room and she replied "ok Penelope you are going to feel some tugging and pulling but at any stage you begin to feel any pain please let the anesthesiologist know and he will top up you pain medication" Penelope said "ok" Dr. Martinez said "ok let's have some babies."

Dr. Martinez made the incisions and immediately set to work with the help of her associate Dr. Cameron in delivering the first baby she called out "baby A is a boy born at 2:20 pm" and boy did he have a set of lungs on him as he screamed at being taken from his cozy home Dr. Cameron cut the cord before Dr. Martinez handed him over to the team of nurses and the pediatric doctor, Dr. Cameron had smaller hands so she reached in and gently pulled the baby A's twin down from under Penelope's rib cage and was soon delivered and again called out "baby B is also a boy born at 2:22 pm" as she cut the cord he let out a little whimper as Dr. Cameron handed him over to a nurse who took him to the warmer to be checked over like his brother had been just a few minutes before.

Dr. Martinez had to break the amniotic sac that the girls were in and soon Baby C was delivered an she called out "baby C is a girl born at 2:24 pm" her cord was cut and she was handed over to a nurse, Dr. Cameron reached in and again gently pulled the last baby from under Penelope's rib cage and was soon being pulled out of the home that she had called home for the past 7 months and let out a high pitched cry to show her disapproval Dr. Martinez said "baby D is also a girl born at 2:26 pm" her cord cut and she was handed over to be checked out, Dr. Martinez asked "so Penelope have you got names for you little quad squad" Penelope smiled and said "Baby A is Zachary James, Baby B is Zavier Michael, Baby C is Madison Ivy and Baby D is Mia Francine each baby has the middle which is the first names of their grandparents and being that only one is still alive we though that would be something that they would never forget."

As Penelope was being sewn up a nurse bought each of the babies over so that Penelope and Derek could see them, Derek couldn't get over just how little they were Penelope could keep the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks once they had gotten to see each of the babies they were bundled into humidity cribs and taken out of the room and up to the NICU, Dr. Martinez had finished sewing and cleaning Penelope up, she then gave Penelope some medication to help her uterus contract back down to a reasonable size and then began to move her out of the OR and into recovery, Derek followed Penelope to her recovery room but was not allowed in just yet so he decided to go and find his Mamma and give her the good news and maybe they would let him and his Mamma into see the babies.

Derek made his way to the waiting room where he not only found his Mamma but the entire team sitting there waiting for any news and he couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on his face because at that moment he was the father to 4 healthy little babies, Fran was busting with excitement and said "come on Baby Boy don't leave us in suspense any longer" Derek laughed and said "ok Mamma, we have 4 very small but very healthy babies the 2 boys were born first and then the 2 girls I don't know how much they weigh just yet we were given a quick glimpse of each one before they were taken to the NICU but ohhhh my god Mamma they are so tiny" Fran hugged her son as tears rolling down her cheeks finally her dreams that her only son would give her some grand-babies that would carry on the Morgan name everyone else stood up and began to congratulate Rossi saw that Fran was crying and he wrapped his arms around her.

When Derek saw his Mamma wrapped in the arms of his friend he noticed that both of them were happy and it was then that he realized that that was what his Mamma was missing all these years she was missing the love of a man and now she had found that in David Rossi and he couldn't be happier for both of them, but that was not what the matter at hand the matter at hand was his fiancee and brand new babies he needed to go back to Penelope's room to grab the bag that had the babies knitted hats and blankets and take them to the NICU he said to his Mamma and the team "I need to get something's from Penelope's room and then I am going to head to the NICU to see if they will let me see my babies and if I can see them I will get some photos of them to show you" with that Derek left his family and made his way to the room.

Penelope was dozing in recovery she couldn't believe her miracles were here they were so tiny but she knew from their birth that each of them were going to be ok, she opened her eyes and looked around the room for Derek but he wasn't there so she figured he must be out talking to his Mamma or he was visiting the babies, she tried to move to get herself into a more comfortable position but was hit with a sharp pain across her incision site but luckily she had a button that she could push to administer some pain relief within a few minutes the pain relief kicked in and she fell asleep again.

Derek retrieved the bag of hats and blankets as well as his camera, Fran and the team followed him from the room down the hall towards where the babies were, when they reached the NICU Derek spoke to one of the nurses at the desk and she checked the bracelets that he had on his wrist to make when she saw that the ID bracelets matched the name on the newest arrivals she couldn't help but smile and she said "you are fine to go in you can take one family member in with you but I will need you to wear a gown and sterilize your hands before and after you leave" Derek said "that is fine I was wondering if I could take these in there with me, we have given each of our babies a certain color so that we know who is who being that both the boys and the girls are identical" he held the bag up for the nurse to see and she "of course you can take them in there, it is nice to see premmie babies wearing something from home rather than hospital issued items" Derek turned to his Mamma he didn't even need to say a word and she knew what he was asking.

Rossi called out and said "we will go and see if Kitten is awake or find out when she will be back in her room" Derek nodded as the nurse took them to get suited up so that they could see the babies, once they were suited up they entered the room where there had to have been at least 10 babies some were smaller than their quads a nurse greeted them and asked "you are new faces in here can I see your ID bracelet Derek pulled the sleeve of his gown up a little and held his hand out to the nurse she gasped and said "I am one of the nurses looking after your little quad squad" she looked behind Derek and saw Fran and asked "who have you bought in with you today" Derek stepped sideways and said "this is my mother Fran" Fran waved and the nurse began walking towards the quads who were all side by side in their warming beds.

Fran could hardly contain her emotions she couldn't believe just how small they were she had tears rolling own her cheeks yet again as she looked at each of her grand-babies each of them had a nasal cannula giving them a little oxygen they each had several IV drips connected to their tiny bodies she faintly heard Derek asking "can we put these on the babies please so that I can take some photos for my fiancée" the nurse nodded as Derek opened the bag and pulled out the first set which was blue and he said to the nurse "that is for Baby A" the nurse walked over to the bed that was marked A and carefully took the little cotton hat off his head and put the knitted one on before placing the blanket over him she moved to the next bed marked B and Derek pulled out the green hat and blankets again she carefully took the cotton hat off and put the knitted one and then placed the blanket over him again they moved to the next bed marked C he pulled out the purple set and handed it to the nurse she quickly but carefully put the hat on and covered her with the blanket and last but certainly not least was the youngest he gave the nurse the pink hat and blanket and she put the hat and placed the blanket over her tiny body.

Derek went back to baby A and he noticed that the announcement card didn't have the babies names on them he called the nurse over and asked if she could write each of the babies names on the cards she happily obliged Derek said "this handsome little man here is Zachary James, also is there anyway that I can get each babies weight please" the nurse smiled and went to get a scrap piece of paper so that she could write them down for him Zachary weighed 2lb 10oz, they move on to baby B he said "this handsome little prince here is Zavier Michael, it starts with a Z not an X" the nurse wrote Zavier's weight down on the piece of paper which was 2lb 9oz, they soon came to baby C and he said "my little princess here is Madison Ivy" he smiled as his little princess opened her eyes the nurse wrote Madison's weight down which was 2lb 8oz finally they stopped at baby D he said "this little angel here is Mia Francine" Fran smiled knowing that each of the babies had their grand-parents first names as their middle names again the nurse wrote down the weight and Mia weighed 2lb 7oz, Derek took several photos of each baby.

Derek said "are we allowed to touch them" the nurse nodded and Derek leaned in and kissed each and everyone of his babies foreheads before he said "come on Mamma let's go see if Penelope is awake and back in her room, before Derek and Fran left the NICU Derek asked "is there anyway to be informed of when they are going to be fed because if it is ok I would like to be here to help feed one them" the nurse said "we are going to get ready to feed them within the next 30 minutes and I don't see why you can't come and help, your babies are the strongest set of quads I have seen born at 30 weeks they are doing really well" Derek couldn't help but smile when he heard that because he knew Penelope did what ever she could to keep them in as long as possible.

Penelope was being moved back to her room and she was desperate to see her Hot Stuff she wanted an update on her babies but when she asked one nurse she said she would find out but never came back to tell her anything, as Penelope was being pushed towards her room she saw the team standing there waiting for her smiled and gave them a little wave she also noticed that Derek and Fran weren't there, once Dr. Martinez got Penelope settled again she exited the room and said "Penelope is asking for you, so go on in she might be a little groggy still but you are welcome to sit with her" Rossi smiled and said "thank you doctor" and they headed into her room.

A few minutes later Derek and Fran returned to Penelope's room and found Penelope chatting quietly with the team as Derek walked in the door Penelope looked up and smiled before saying "how are our little miracles doing Handsome" Derek moved over to her bedside and turned on his camera and began to show Penelope the photos that he had taken of each baby and she knew by the colored hats and blankets which baby was which when she saw the photos of the boys she said "I think our boys look just like you Handsome" Fran said "they look exactly like Derek when he was a baby but they are just smaller" Derek turned back to Penelope and said "I think our little girls look just you Goddess" once Penelope had seen the photos Derek passed the camera around so that the rest of the team could see the pictures of the babies.


	32. Epilogue

From Now Until Forever

Epilogue

10 Years Later

Penelope and Derek have been married for 9 years now they got married just after the quads first birthday and she couldn't be happier but now as Penelope watched out the kitchen window as Zachary, Zavier, Madison and Mia were chasing Clooney around the backyard she couldn't believe that when she had given birth to them this time 10 years ago they were so tiny that they had to spend 2 months in the NICU until were big enough to finally come home but to see them now growing quickly and today was their 10th birthday, she was bought out of her reverie by the sound of her 2 year old twin boys calling for her over the baby monitor she was about to head upstairs to get them up from their nap but Fran said "I will go Penelope" Penelope smiled and said "thanks Mamma" Fran chuckled and said "you are welcome Sweetie" and with that she headed upstairs once upstairs she entered the twins Carter and Cayden's room.

When Carter and Cayden saw their grandma they began jumping up and down in their cribs as they squealed with happiness as she approached their cribs she Carter up and laid him on the change table so that she could change his diaper, and change his outfit for his older brothers and sisters birthday party once Carter had been changed she set him on the floor and said "stay here Carter" she then picked up Cayden and laid him down in the change table and began to change his diaper and clothes and soon enough she was done she set Cayden on the floor and put her hands out for the little boys to take and lead them out of their room and towards the stairs she held their hands firmly as she helped them to descend the stairs.

Penelope could hear hear her cheeky twins giggling as they jumped of the last step their ran to the kitchen and when they saw their Mama they wrapped their arms around her legs, Penelope bent down and hugged the little boys and said "did you two have a good nap" both boys nodded their heads and said "yet Mama" Carter then said "do pway Mama" Penelope laughed and said "come on I will take you out to Dada and Papa so you can play with your brother and sisters" both boys screamed "yayyyyyy" Penelope stood up and took their hands and headed out the backdoor and on to the back deck where Derek and Rossi were sitting while watching the quads, when Carter and Cayden saw their Dada they pulled their hands out of the Mama's and ran towards their Dada and Papa.

Just then Penelope heard the doorbell and made her way into the house so see who it was as she entered the dining room she saw JJ, Spence, Henry, Anabell and Skylar walking towards her she smiled as she greeted her friend with a hug carefully as not to squish 3 month old Skylar, she then hugged Spence before reaching out to hug her 13 years godson Henry she felt someone wrap their arms around her and she looked down to see 7 year old Anabell hugging her Penelope scooped the little girl up into her arms and hugged her until Anabell said "Auntie P me can't breath" Penelope said "sorry Ana" JJ said "so where are the birthday kids" Penelope said "they are outside along with Carter, Cayden, Derek and Rossi" they were just about to head out the back when the doorbell rang again Fran answered the door and was greeted by Hotch, Emily, Jack and the twins Hannah and Sarah they entered the house and Penelope greeted everyone she hugged Em and Hotch she then tried to get her arms around 15 year old Jack but he wasn't much of a hugger these days so she turned her attention to 5 year old twins Hannah and Sarah.

Everyone was now outside Jack and Henry were playing football with Zachary and Zavier while Madison, Mia, Anabell, Hannah and Sarah were playing in the cubby house that derek had build for their 3rd birthday, Carter and Cayden were playing in the sand box with Clooney on guard duty, all the adults were sitting on the deck and even though there was plenty of seating Fran decided that she was going to sit in her husbands lap Penelope looked over at the couple and said "you two act like newlyweds even after 8 years" Fran poked her tongue out at Penelope as Rossi said "don't you talk Kitten you and Derek are exactly the same and you have been married longer than us" Penelope laughed and said "so very true and I wouldn't change a thing we have six beautiful children that we love to death."

Derek decided that it was time to get some food happening and said "Baby Girl could you get the stuff ready for the grill please" Penelope said "sure Hot Stuff, if you go start the grill I will bring out to you in a few minutes" she stood up out of her chair then bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips before heading inside to get the stuff for the grill their were mini hamburger patties, chicken skewers, sausages and steak she put it all on a tray and carried out and over to the grill with some oil and tongs all the guys gathered around the grill each of them now with a beer in hand while the girls were all seated at the table talking quietly until Skylar woke up and began to cry JJ said "she is due for a feed now" and began to rummage through the diaper bag to find her bottle and when she found it she handed it to Penelope and said "could you heat this for about 20 seconds please" Penelope took the bottle and headed inside and placed the bottle in the microwave for 20 seconds.

Penelope returned to the deck with Skylar's bottle in hand she went to hand JJ the bottle but Jj said "would you like to feed your niece" Penelope smiled and said "yes please" JJ handed over the squirmy baby and Penelope sat down and as soon as Skylar saw the bottle she stopped squirming as Penelope bought the bottle to her lips she opened her mouth and immediately began to suckle, half way through Penelope removed the bottle from the babies mouth and bought her up on to her shoulder and began to rub and pat the baby on the back to help expel any air bubbles and sure enough Skylar burped but thankfully didn't spit on her aunts shoulder Penelope cradled her back in her arms and gave her back the bottle and again she began to suckle quickly until it was finished.

Derek announced that the meat was just about ready so Fran went inside and began getting out the salads that she and Penelope had prepared earlier and began brining them out to the table while JJ went down and gathered all the kids so that they could go in and wash up so that they were all ready to sit down to eat Emily went in and grabbed Carter and Cayden's highchairs and bought them out onto the deck, next minute there is a hoard of children coming up the deck stairs and into the house once they were done they came and sat at the table Derek, Hotch, Spence and Rossi bought the plates of meat over and placed them on the table, Derek went to the fridge and grabbed a few more beers before taking his seat next to his Baby Girl.

After lunch was done Fran and Penelope cleared the table and when they returned they were each carrying small birthday cakes the icing was the color that each had when they were little when the cakes were placed in front of each child Penelope said "it is hard to believe that 10 years ago you were all so tiny when you were born but you have grown to be 4 amazing people and your Dada and I want you to know that we love you all very much and we are so proud of who you all have become, each of you are special in your own way" the 4 of them got and ran over to their parents and said in unison "we love you too Mama and Dada" if someone had a camera it would have been a beautiful photo.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday to the quads before enjoying cake Penelope sat back and reflected on what her life would have been like if she hadn't come clean to Derek all those years she definitely knew that she would be as happy as she is now with her husband and children and her friends, Derek looked over at Penelope and he could tell that she was in deep thought he could only guess that she was thinking of how different their lives could have been if they hadn't confessed their love to each other they were going to be together from now until forever.


End file.
